Bad Blood
by luna de faeries
Summary: Sarah finds the Goblin King unconscious and completely vulnerable and realizes that well-meaning medical professionals are likely to kill him - if they don't discover he isn't human first. What will she do with him if she saves him? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Labyrinth and all associated characters, places and situations belong to The Jim Henson Company. We do not claim to own the right fabulous David Bowie but do own many items which contain his image and voice and enjoy them very much (yes we are sad about the not owning Bowie bit but such is life - we _deal _with it). We do not claim to own anything but the original storyline and any original characters.

Authors: magialuna and faeriesmidwife, aka luna de faeries

Betas: faeriesmidwife and magialuna, aka luna de faeries

Rated: M

Summary: Sarah finds the Goblin King unconscious and completely vulnerable and realizes that well-meaning medical professionals are likely to kill him - if they don't discover he isn't human first. What will she do with him if she saves him? And what kind of danger and change will his presence mean for her and her best friends?

Category: Drama/Angst/Romance

**Bad Blood**

The neutral-toned halls of St. Bernardine's Medical Center were relatively quiet at nine in the evening. Sarah Williams was grateful that visiting hours were over and the number of personnel in the halls was at a minimum as she speed-walked toward her destination, scarcely glancing about in her haste. As she rounded the corner to the hallway, she was startled by the appearance of a kindly seventy-five year old nun who rapidly moved out of her way, an indulgent expression on her face.

"Sorry!" Sarah said breathlessly, placing a steadying hand on the older woman's elbow.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm fine... but please, Sarah dear, try to mind the clock better next week," she chided indulgently in response to Sarah's flustered apology.

"Oh, Sister Theresa, thank you... I will, I promise," Sarah replied as she turned and continued in careful haste toward her goal – the time clock for the laboratory department of St. Bernardine's. She managed to slide her hospital identification card into the mechanism right before the display changed to nine p.m. "Oh, thank the gods," she murmured to herself as she opened the laboratory door and made her way to the changing room to grab a set of scrubs. Dear Sister Theresa... Sarah knew she'd interceded on her behalf last week with Dr. Ludlow, the lab director, to keep her out of trouble for being late. This wasn't the first time she'd had trouble getting up to the lab after her visit to the children's ward. It was just so easy to lose track of time when she was reading to the kids down in Pediatric Oncology as she did every Friday, especially when she was with Sam.

Worried, she pondered how much worse Sam had looked this week when she had read to him. He'd been excited to see her as usual, especially when he saw she'd worn on of her mother's old theater costumes. She loved to see the kids' eyes light up and had recently started trying different tactics to entertain them in addition to just reading. But still, Sam was thinner and paler than he had been last week, and the dark circles under his eyes worried her. She thought absently how amusing it may have looked for a bystander to see a woman in period Victorian dress nearly mow down a nun in the hospital corridor, and smiled wryly. Quickly changing into scrubs, she went into the bathroom to wash up before starting her shift. Then she hurried out to the lab floor to see what workload was waiting for her and to get briefed by Brian before he went home.

Her coworker was standing with four other laboratory technicians clustered around the end counter of the chemistry area at the processor. She approached Brian and queried jokingly, "So, just how many lab techs _does_ it take to run a chem panel?"

"Actually, Sar... the lab isn't going to _be_ running _any _chem panels tonight from the look of things. The processor is down hard. I've never seen anything like this! We're going to have to send all our chemistry orders out to a contract lab tonight until we can get a tech in tomorrow and look at the machine," Brian replied, agitatedly running his fingers through sandy blond hair.

"You're kidding me!" she exclaimed. "That thing's brand new! What the hell happened to it?" Sarah queried, irritated. She knew that the machine had set the lab budget back quite a bit, but it was supposed to be the newest and fasted processor on the market. It had been working fantastic for her yesterday.

"I have no clue, Sar. I put in the samples just like usual, put in the control samples, set them to run and then… the lights went out in the lab, the machine sparked, the lights came back up and... nada. It won't even turn on now," he complained, slapping the machine lightly. "I'm going to have to send a phlebotomist down to redraw one patient - I used the last bit of that sample on the run that went bad. For everybody else, we have enough blood left to send out to Quest."

"Okay, well, let's get on it. A couple of these are stats. Did any get sent out yet?" Sarah queried, rapidly shifting gears.

"Not yet, but, I called for a courier, and they're on their way. Ludlow wants us to run anything we can manually and call Quest for everything else till we figure this out. There's a call out to the company to send in a tech, but you and I both know they aren't going to bother sending someone out tonight. I just hope we're lucky and get someone early tomorrow before we have to do the morning run. Sending all of that out would be a nightmare," he commented.

Sarah agreed. Morning was when all the daily inpatient labs were scheduled to be drawn, and the work load was huge. It would cost the hospital a small fortune to send all of that out. Not to mention how frustrated the physicians would be that their morning labs would be posted to the patients' charts late rather than prior to their morning rounds. At least she wouldn't be here in the morning to have to help field all their complaints. "Okay, so who's the patient that needs to be redrawn? I can go do it, if you want. I don't see any of the phlebotomists in here right now, and I can't run any chemistries, that's for sure," she volunteered.

Brian looked like he was about to turn down her offer, but then he seemed to reconsider. "Hell, why not? We've only got three on tonight, and they're all out on draws right now. All most of us are doing right now is standing here looking at a dead machine anyway, and Holly's got hematology covered, so... go ahead." He walked over to the center of the counter, pulling up a lab slip with labels printed to the side. One label had been removed previously. "This guy was admitted as a 'John Doe'; he's a stat in the Emergency Department. If you can get one red top we're good; we still have the hematology sample. Sherry tried and had a real hard time with him. I figured the little bit she got would be fine but..." His voice trailed off as he waved a hand, indicating the dead chemistry processor.

Sherry was one of the best they had on their blood drawing and accessioning staff. The John Doe must be a really hard stick. Sarah grabbed the labels and walked over to the front area of the laboratory near the accessioning department where they brought in all the new samples to be logged in before being taken back to the various departments for testing. She picked up one of the square plastic carrying trays set out for the use of blood drawing personnel, ensuring it had all the necessary supplies she would need down in the Emergency Department. Then she turned and headed down to do the draw.

Exiting the elevator at the first floor, she rapidly headed down the corridor to the Emergency Department. If she had to draw blood, she preferred to do it there, especially since Brian had made it clear that it was an adult, not a child, she would be drawing. She was generally very good at obtaining a sample when she needed to, having had several years practice as a phlebotomist before becoming a laboratory technician, but she still really didn't like to draw children. The Emergency Department staff was always so great about helping out by getting blood when they started IVs, unlike some of the nurses she'd worked with who were only concerned with getting their line in and not trying to save the patient that extra stick. She approached the nursing station and inquired as to the location of her John Doe. The nurse absently motioned toward bed four and returned to typing at the computer terminal. Sarah quietly pulled the curtain aside for bed four, stepped in, pulled it shut again, and turned to approach her patient.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Sarah awoke, confused and disoriented, to see one of the department paramedics looking her over on a stretcher, an irritatingly bright penlight shining in her eyes. "Hi there. I'm Joe Daniels, one of the paramedics that works down here in the E.D. Do you know what day it is? Do you know your name and where you are? Can you tell me who the President is?"

Dazedly she replied, "It's Friday, I'm Sarah Williams, I'm at St. B's, and the President is Bill Clinton. Can I get up now?"

"Miss Williams, you took a nasty bump on the head when you fell. Doc says you should be okay to go back to work as long as you were oriented times three. But get up slowly, and if you start feeling dizzy, come back down here right away and see us again, okay?" Joe replied kindly. "And, they're gonna want you to fill out an accident report with Miss Johnson in Safety on Monday when she comes in. The doc said he'll send up his report to her for you."

"Uh, sure... I feel fine now, I think," she said, slowly sitting up. Suddenly remembering the shock she'd had, which was obviously the reason she'd passed out, she said, "Hey, Joe... do you know anything about bed four? I got sent down to pull a chemistry specimen on him, and he looks familiar to me. Do you know how he came in, or when?"

"Oh, you mean the strange blond dude. Uh… Trauma case. He's been here about an hour. Someone found him unconscious, stashed in the bushes over at the cemetery across the street a few hours ago. It's like he was left for dead." He shook his head sadly that someone would just leave the guy laying there. "He was triaged and brought in on a stretcher last shift. They won't know really what to do for him until we get some diagnostic tests back. He hasn't come to yet. Took a hell of a beating though, I'd say," Joe answered.

"Geez." Sarah shivered, never quite used to the amount of hatred people could show to one another. "Thanks Joe. I'm gonna just go grab my sample and head back to the lab. If I feel weird or anything I'll come back down and let somebody know, okay?" Sarah said distractedly.

"Cool. I'll see ya later, Sarah Williams." Joe replied, smiling flirtatiously.

Sarah gave him a friendly smile but pretended not to notice his obvious hint of his interest in her. She had to get back over to bed four and see how 'John Doe' was. She had been so completely shocked that she had actually _fainted._.. she must have been running around too much tonight. That was so completely unlike her. She rubbed her head lightly. Damn, she had hit the floor good and hard when she went down. She drew the curtain aside and walked across the department back to bed four.

When she pulled the curtain aside, the nurse was just finishing up doing vital signs and was preparing to leave. "How's he doing?" Sarah asked him casually. She had almost convinced herself that when she looked again, she would find a Goblin King look-alike instead of the real deal, but it was him, all right. He looked terrible, but there was no mistaking those perfect features.

"Either he has an incredibly low blood pressure or the blood pressure machine is broken..." The nurse shook his head. "This is nuts. His pulse and respirations are normal, but we can't get a blood pressure on him at all. I can't figure it out. His pulse isn't that thready; I should get _something_..." He shrugged resignedly. "I'm just gonna chart what I _am_ getting. I can't keep doing this all night, and I can't figure it out for anything. It can't be the cuff; we just got new ones put in a couple months ago."

"I hope I'm able to get some blood, then. If his blood pressure is low, I may be out of luck," Sarah commented to the nurse as he walked past her to leave the room.

She walked over to the side of the bed and silently considered the situation she was now faced with. She had absolutely no clue what to do. The Goblin King lay on the gurney before her, obviously beaten badly and covered with blood. Though she knew it wasn't standard procedure for the ER staff to clean patients up, it somehow disturbed her this time. It felt oddly _personal_. 'How long would it be until somebody realized this patient isn't human at all?' Sarah thought, suddenly realizing the reason for the bizarre failure of the chemistry processor. His sample must have been in that batch.

Sarah pulled the utility table over, setting her tray down. She selected the items she would need to maintain a sample while mulling the seriousness of the situation in her mind. It wasn't the first time she'd drawn blood on someone she knew... but it certainly was her first non-human donor, she thought dryly. Pulling on her gloves, she put the tourniquet around his arm efficiently, all the while looking for some sign of response. She half expected him to wake up and demand to know what she was doing, but he was completely out of it. To say it was a surreal situation would be an understatement. Seeing him there, completely vulnerable in her world, was nothing short of bizarre.

What on earth could have happened to put him in such a defenseless position, and why would he have been so near the hospital _she _worked at, anyway? Could someone have wished away a child here? Or was he here bent on some twisted, belated revenge? She shook her head. His being here to wreak his revenge would necessitate that he remember her, and she sincerely doubted he did. Unless… she shivered. Unless she had done irreparable damage to his Kingdom. Or what if she had doomed him to live Aboveground for the rest of his days? But then why hadn't she seen him before now?

A wave of apprehension washed through her, and along with it a healthy dose of fear. If he was determined to get even with her, she would just have to deal with it. She simply couldn't sit back and leave him to the fates… or even the well-intentioned doctors of St. Bernardine's.

Pushing aside her concerns for the moment, she felt for a vein. It seemed highly invasive to touch him as she was, yet at the same time it gave her a bit of a thrill. The only physical contact she'd ever had with him was during that strange dance they'd shared, and she wasn't even sure if that had been real. Focusing on the task at hand, she cleansed the area with alcohol and drew a small sample with a syringe. Having been warned he was a hard stick and hearing he may have low blood pressure, she knew better than to attempt a regular Vacutainer stick and risk having the suction from the tube blow his vein.

Ha! _Damn, she was good._ She pulled away from the bed, inserting the syringe into the Vacutainer and putting the blood in the tube. She then labeled it, initialed and noted the time drawn, and placed the sample securely in her tray. Turning back to gaze at her one-time nemesis, she frowned in thought. He looked so pale… granted he was pale before... but now he just looked terribly pallid and completely helpless. Regardless of his previous status as villain, her heart went out to him. More than that, she felt a fierce protectiveness toward him... it was almost proprietary. This was _so _not good.

Her attention was drawn to his hands. She had never seen them before; he had alway worn gloves in the Labyrinth. They were elegant and pale but strong-looking, his fingers long and slender, with immaculately kept nails. Idly she reached out and held one between her own two hands, frowning at how chilled he felt. She had no way of knowing if his body temperature was simply lower than that of a human or if he might be cold and need another blanket.

Releasing his hand and tucking it under the blanket securely, she forced her mind to focus on her course of action. She felt guilty knowing that the sample she had taken would quite likely cause Quest's machine to malfunction as well, but she couldn't think of a viable alternative. If she gave them a specimen that wasn't his to test then they'd make decisions based upon its results, maybe even give him the wrong blood type in a transfusion. At least if she only sent a small sample, the machine that went down would use up the small sample, leaving no more to test, and by then she hoped to think of a way to fix this situation.

With one last long glance at the incapacitated Goblin King, Sarah grabbed her tray and headed out of the small area, drawing the curtain closed behind her, and stopped at the nurses' desk on her way out. "Hey, Nancy..."

Her red-headed co-worker's head popped up from pouring over patients' charts at hearing Sarah's voice. "Hey there, Sarah! What are you doing down here? Did we need a blood type or a bleeding time run?" she asked, knowing the technicians usually didn't perform blood draws.

Sarah smiled at her friend and shook her head. "No... Something went wonky in the lab and the chem processor is down. All the phlebotomists were out on draws, and we needed one more sample before the Quest courier got here, so I volunteered to come down and get it," she explained. "Um, Nancy... do you happen to know anything about the guy in bed four?"

"Why do you ask, Sarah? Think he's cute?" her friend teased. She knew Sarah rarely went out, preferring to spend her free time with her roommate, her family when they came to town, or volunteering with the kids she'd come to care for up in the Oncology unit. She'd always wondered if perhaps Sarah had suffered a severely broken heart in her past, but had never had the courage to ask. She held up a hand at Sarah's frustrated expression. "Okay, okay... I won't tease you any more. But he _is_ awfully good–looking, even if he's banged up pretty bad at the moment," she commented somewhat sadly. "He's actually rather… beautiful. Anyway, all I know is they said at Report that some staff member found him on their way to work, near that bus stop over by the cemetery. Looked like maybe he got hit by a car and then beaten up. The police came by and were outside for a while looking at the location where he was found, but there's not much they can do in here with him unconscious." She looked up at Sarah's expression and her own face became curiously concerned. "Sarah, why _do_ you want to know? You know this guy?"

"He looks kind of familiar, is all. I'm trying to remember where I've seen him before," Sarah prevaricated. "Nance, do you know if they're putting him in a room or keeping him in here for a while? In case I want to check back later..." Sarah tried desperately to keep her tone professionally concerned so as not to draw her friend's attention. If she _did _come up with some idea to get Jareth out of this hospital full of what must surely be toxic man made materials for him, her friend mustn't suspect _she _had anything to do with it.

"Yeah, they got him a bed just a few minutes ago, but it won't be ready for a little while. He's scheduled to be moved to three west," Nancy helpfully replied, still appearing concerned for Sarah. "Hey, I heard from Joe that you fainted and hit your head... You okay?"

"Yeah, it was nothing. I've just been pushing myself a little. You know how I am... and I've been really worried for Sam tonight," Sarah excused, mentioning her small friend in the Oncology ward. "He looked awful today, Nance. Anyway, I didn't realize till after I'd passed out... I haven't eaten anything today, on top of everything else. Low blood sugar, ya know?" She dearly hoped her excuses covered her interest in the Goblin King's health. She knew her friend was familiar with her tendency to get emotionally involved with various patients, so asking about him a little shouldn't hurt. Besides, Nancy would accept her anxiety for Sam as the main cause for the worry that must show on her face, slickly diverting attention away from the vulnerable stranger lying twenty feet away.

"Oh, baby, I know it's tough. You're awful great to visit those kids like you do."

"How can I not?" Sarah asked. Her heart just ached for the children in Oncology. Visiting and reading to them was the least she could do. "Well, Nance... I'd better head back to the lab. Maybe they found out what was wrong with the processor; if so, I'm sure I've got a backload by now. I'll give you a call later, maybe we can break for dinner together, if they end up needing me to stick around," Sarah commented to cover her hasty exit, smiling at her friend's cheerful wave goodbye before seeing her turn back to her charting.

She strode back to the elevator and headed up to the lab, her mind racing furiously. She knew there was absolutely no way she could even consider sneaking him out of the Emergency Department. There were far too many staff there who knew her well, and two security guards. She had to think of _something_, though.

Back in the lab, Sarah handed the specimen to Brian, who quickly entered it into the computer and packaged it up with the other samples being sent out to Quest. "'Kay, babe, these are ready... and I'm out-y. I got a date tonight with some lasagna at Mom's and she is waiting," he commented, grinning at Sarah.

She smiled in return and patted him on the back before he pulled off his lab coat. "Thanks for getting those ready, Bri. You have a good night – enjoy the lasagna. I'm jealous. Your mom makes the best lasagna in the _world_." She had dated Brian for a very short period when she first came to St. Bernardine's. She was deeply relieved that their relationship had remained a really good professional friendship despite the fact that they had broken up. It could have gone sour so easily.

He winked at her. "She'll be pleased to hear that you said that," he replied with a smile. "If there's any left over, I might be able to bring you some tomorrow."

"You're a doll," she told him, waving as he exited the room.

A few minutes later, Sarah poked her head into the director's office, noting the evening shift supervisor pouring through the Rolodex. "What's going on, Sharon? Anything I can help with since the processor is down?"

The blonde looked up quickly, a frustrated look on her face. "Ludlow is out for the evening. I can't reach him, and I've got two machines down. I'm trying to find the name of that company we used last year that came in to repair the machine in cytology that went down... do you remember them? They came really quick last time," she commented to Sarah, returning to her search.

Sarah frowned. "_Two_ machines? I heard the chem processor was down, but..."

"Yeah, two. Can you _believe _it? In one night?" Sharon let out a frustrated sigh. "The CBC processor for hematology went down just a few minutes after you left the lab. Holly put the specimens in to do the blood counts and... boom! Out went the lights… and the machine."

Sarah could see from the tight lines in the other woman's face that she was really uncertain what to do. They both knew how much Dr. Ludlow was going to rave that they sent all their blood samples out to a contract lab at great expense. "Hey, Sharon... Um, since both machines are down and I'm kind of extra tonight..."

Sharon looked up and studied Sarah's face, her expression softening. "Sarah, I heard about your fall from the ED staff, they had to report it. It's okay if you go home, really," she said kindly. "In fact, it's probably for the best. Besides, if you go home sick, that's one less person I have to hear complaints about from Ludlow on Monday. I can hear him now, grumbling about me keeping a lab full of 'overpaid phlebotomists' on staff tonight..." she joked.

"Well, if you're sure. But call me if you need me, okay?" Sarah offered.

"Honey, if the tech mystically appears to fix the machines before graveyard, I'll give you a call. You and I both know how unlikely that is," she commented wryly.

Sarah walked out of the lab, headed into the staff locker room and threw on her street clothes, gently packing her Victorian gown into her satchel. She headed down the corridor to one of the many waiting areas that were set up for the various wards where family could sit while their loved one was being treated or having a test run. Walking over to the phone on the wall that was provided for local calls, she tapped in her home phone number, hoping her roommate Jennifer was there.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

An hour later, Jennifer met her in the hospital parking lot at her car, got into the passenger seat and handed a bag from McDonald's and a soda over to Sarah. They companionably munched on Big Macs and fries as Sarah tried to explain what was going on to her friend.

"So spill, Sarah. I'm here... you have your fries. Now what's the incredible story you promised me?" Jennifer demanded in a mock-stern tone.

"Okay. This is tough. You and I have been friends a long time... and I swear to you this is true, even if it sounds totally insane..." Sarah's voice trailed off, her eyes entreating her friend to believe the totally unbelievable story she was getting ready to relate.

"Sarah, I know you don't lie. It's okay... what is it that has you so upset? Nothing _ever_ ruffles your feathers. This is really unlike you," her friend replied, clearly concerned.

Sarah took a deep breath and plunged into the story. She related the incidents that had taken place over ten years ago when she had wished her baby brother away to the goblins and ultimately conquered the Labyrinth. Then she continued by relating her complete shock at seeing the Goblin King so badly injured and a patient in her own hospital, including the fact that she had fainted. She went on to explain how she suspected his blood was somehow causing the laboratory machines to malfunction and short out.

"So, you're worried about your _villain_?" Jen asked curiously, her copper-brown eyes widening.

Sarah sighed. How on earth could she explain all that Jareth had really been to her ten years ago – villain, teacher, object of unattainable desire – it was just a bit complicated. "Jen, he never hurt me. Almost everything that happened ended up being some kind of lesson, like it was required that I learn something to be able to get Toby back. In fact, I think maybe he kind of… _liked_ me, in a manner of speaking. He teased me and played with me in kind of a cruel cat and mouse way, but the more I've read about the Fae and how they love games, it would just be his nature to..." Her voice trailed off, uncomfortable speculating on what the Goblin King's feelings about her might actually have been, or worse yet, figuring out hers for him.

Jen nodded encouragingly, remaining silent in invitation for Sarah to continue.

She took a deep breath. "Regardless of any of that, he's completely vulnerable in a hospital that's full of man-made metals and such that I'm fairly certain are toxic to him. There's no way he can recover in there – not to mention the fact that if he keeps causing machines to break down, _somebody_ is going to notice it and realize he isn't human," Sarah explained. "Then what will happen to him? I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, Jen." She laughed, hearing the strain in her voice, at the irony of what she had just said. "They'll dissect him or something, like an_ alien_. I can't stand by and let that happen. I just _know_ he wouldn't let something like that happen to me." She wasn't sure why, but she knew it down to her bones - he would get her out of a similar situation.

"Okay, so he can't stay there. But what can _we_ do about it?" Jen asked patiently, shaking her head as her blond curls swayed.

"'M'kay… I've been processing this madly for two hours now, so I have a few ideas..." Feeling Jen's eyes on her, she smirked. "Now, hmmm. Your boyfriend… _Steve_, right?" She feigned innocence, tapping her chin as if deep in thought. "He still works for American doesn't he?" Sarah asked, knowing full well that he did.

"You know he does, you doof, _and_ you know his name. Stop this innocent act. You knew Steve before I did." Jen replied with a sigh. "What does that matter anyway? I mean we can't just walk in and kidnap the guy!" she protested, looking worried.

"Well, _I _can't, that's for sure. Everybody knows _me._ But you and Steve could. If you acted official and were in uniform with a gurney, you could probably get him out without notice," Sarah suggested, on a roll. "Maybe tomorrow morning at change of shift -- it would be daylight, and you could keep sunglasses on while you went into the hospital. Nobody would think anything of it."

"I don't know," Jen replied nervously, "there are too many variables..."

Sarah sat bolt upright, suddenly remembering how few personnel were available on the floor at change of shift. It was always frustrating to try to find a nurse for help then because they all had a turnover meeting. They briefed the oncoming shift of status of patients and assigned staff to those for whom they would be responsible for that day. They called it 'giving report' or 'Report'. That would be the time to strike. "Wait... I know! You could wear scrubs and go to his room during Report and wheel his bed down to X-Ray. Trauma victims are constantly getting X-rays. If anyone asks what you're doing, just tell them you got a call that they need him there. Then, throw on the ambulance uniform in the bathroom down there, meet up with Steve, switch Jareth over to the gurney and wheel him out of the hospital!"

Jennifer frowned at Sarah in disbelief. "Sar, you're insane. There is _no way_ they would just let us walk out with a trauma patient and not try to stop us..." she protested.

"Yeah, _normally_... but at change of shift, on the weekend... almost _everybody _is at report!" Sarah replied, the plan sounding better and better to her ears. "All the nurses and docs are off the floor then, except for maybe one person. It would be much easier then. Come on, don't you remember when you were in the hospital three years ago? How we tried to get someone to come in and give you pain meds while they were on report right after shift change? The place was _deserted._"

"You do realize, Sarah, that Steve is going to _completely freak _when he hears your insane plot, right?" her friend replied.

"Yes, of course. That's why, as my very best friend in the whole entire world – nay, the universe, I need you, the loving girlfriend, to con him into it!" Sarah explained, as though it were completely obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken several hours of wheedling, pleading, a small bit of crying and some bribery, but Steve was finally on board with Sarah's plot. His job would be to ensure an ambulance was outside the hospital for transport and that he procured extra uniforms. Jen would wear one too when they wheeled Jareth out so she could act as his partner. There was no way they'd be able to get his real partner to go along with the hare-brained plot. Sarah now owed him several expensive cases of the imported micro-brew beer that she knew he loved. While she rarely cried in front of anyone, doing so had been well worth it to secure Steve's assistance.

Sarah had donned a uniform from American as well and had pulled her hair up into a ponytail, throwing on a ball cap and sunglasses to help conceal her identity. She was sitting in the driver's seat of the ambulance, parked outside the side door near the Emergency Department. The ambulance was parked far enough away from the video camera Sarah knew was focused on the main entrance. She watched, nervously waiting for Jennifer and Steve to exit the hospital with their quarry on a gurney. They had left her half hour ago with one of the fancy high-tech sports mountain bike-looking gurneys in tow, and she was getting worried.

Finally, she saw the paramedic and his 'assistant' walking out the door, looking quite official, pulling the gurney along with them as they headed toward the ambulance. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, but knew they weren't in the clear yet. She got out, opened the back doors of the ambulance, and at Steve's suggestion, got inside after they had loaded their patient. Then he and Jen went up front and got in.

Steve, disguised in a fake mustache and aviator-style sunglasses, pulled out quietly, lights and sirens being completely unnecessary as they were not headed to an accident and definitely did _not_ desire the attention. He eased the ambulance down the street, headed towards Sarah and Jen's house.

Sarah let out another huge sigh of relief. They'd successfully gotten the Goblin King out of the hospital and they were headed for home. Now, gods willing, she just had to nurse him back to health away from all that metal. The sooner they were out of this ambulance, the better.

"Hey Sar!" Steve called out to her as he drove.

"Yeah?"

"You know… I thought you might be full of it, but you'll never guess what we overheard heading out as sneakily as we could..." His voice trailed off teasingly.

"What? What happened?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Well, _somehow_ it seems in the last two days they've had a portable x-ray machine nearly explode and then short out, and an electrocardiogram die as well," he laughed ironically. "I think we're saving your hospital millions of dollars here, Sar! You should have heard them talking about curses and ghosts... it was kinda funny. Then, as we went out the automatic doors, they sizzled and froze in the open position." Sarah rolled her eyes, not at all surprised at this news. "I told you Steve, I didn't make it up! The lab is down two machines already. I can't imagine what all would go down before they managed to kill him or figure it out..."

Thank god she didn't have to find that out now. Now all she had to do was come up with an excuse to get away from work for a week or so. She could blame her head injury or make up a Toby-related emergency... she'd have to mull that one over. She also wasn't sure how long she could keep Jareth at her house. She was certain the authorities would be looking for him; she doubted that people kidnapped adults out of hospitals very often. The poor cops that got stuck with his case... Now, if only they could help him recover to the point where his magic could fix any resulting repercussions of their saving him...

Steve stopped the ambulance on a side street about a block from the house where they had left Sarah's car and carefully unbuckled the unconscious Goblin King from the gurney. They carried him out of the ambulance and sat him in her back seat. They had all agreed that having the ambulance pull up in her neighborhood would draw too much attention from her nosy neighbors so he would have to get there by car. Jennifer stayed with Sarah to assist in carrying Jareth in to the house. Sarah got into the back seat and Jen and Steve situated Jareth's unconscious body in next to her. Sarah would hold him up and keep him from injuring himself any further as best she could. Jen slid into the driver's seat and slowly drove the car home, avoiding any potholes or bumps in the road.

Looking down at the vulnerable man in her arms, tears threatened to well up in Sarah's eyes as Jen pulled onto their street. "Jen, I don't even know how to thank you and Steve for your help. I mean, I couldn't _not_ do it... but without your help, I _know _he would have died in there.I'm sure of it," she said quietly.

Jen gave her a sympathetic look in the rearview mirror. "Sar, you've done so much for me... letting me live with you till I got out of college, loaning me money… even teaching me to cook. You think I'd let you down, girl? I still owe you for so much. Besides, like you said, we're best friends."

They pulled into the driveway of the house that Sarah had grown up in, which now belonged to her. Her parents had given it to her when her father's job had transferred him to the London office, where they had lived for the last four years. Both girls worked together to gently carry the Goblin King, clad only in a thin hospital gown, into the house, and lay him in the spare bedroom they'd prepared earlier. The fact that he remained entirely unconscious was both a relief and a concern to Sarah.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

That afternoon, Sarah drove in to the hospital to put in a request to have the next two weeks off. After hearing all about the mysterious disappearance of 'John Doe', she told Sharon that she'd just found out her family was coming into town unexpectedly for at least a week for her father's work. Sharon had been excited for her and quickly signed off on her request. Sarah rarely took time off unless her family came to town, so the excuse was readily believed.

She'd hurried home and spent the rest of the day sitting at Jareth's bedside; applying cool cloths to his forehead and worrying constantly about his continuing lack of response. For a few moments, she was transfixed, simply staring at him. She'd forgotten how incredibly beautiful his face was. Stroking the cloth along his brow, she studied his features openly. How on earth had he gotten so damaged in the first place? And how much further damage had the unknowing hospital staff caused by attempting to treat him?

Jennifer came home later that the evening with a bag of pre-made macaroni salad and some fried chicken from the local grocery store's deli. She dished it up and sat quietly with Sarah as they ate, kindly not commenting on her friend's compulsive need to get up and go check on Jareth every five minutes.

"The superficial cuts are fading, so I can tell he's already healing, which I suspected would be the case. But Jen, he's just so... _still,_" she said, gesturing helplessly.

"Maybe he's like a bear or something, and he's hibernating to heal?" Jen commented, her voice rising at the end making it a question. "I mean, we really have no idea what exactly he is or how he heals, right?"

"True," Sarah admitted, frowning in thought. "The closest guess I have is that either he's a Fae or some breed of really tall, pale goblin. He never said and I never asked; we didn't exactly take time for chit-chat last time we met. All the folklore I've ever read indicates that a magical creature wouldn't do well around technology and manmade materials, though, so whatever he is, this has to be better than Saint B's."

Jen nodded thoughtfully, studying her friend. "Sar, you look dead on your feet. You want to take a nap and I'll watch him for a while?" Jen offered, clearly worried. "You just whacked your own head last night, girl. We don't need two patients."

"I'm fine, Mother," Sarah replied teasingly. "I'm gonna just go lay down next to him and take a quick nap, and that way, if he needs me, I'll be there. I'm kind of worried what would happen if he woke up and found someone that he doesn't know." She didn't mention that she was also worried what his reaction would be to waking up with _her _there, but she didn't want Jen to worry about her any more than she was already. "Thanks so much for grabbing the food, it was great and I was starving," she commented as she gave her friend a hug, put her dishes in the dishwasher, then headed back upstairs to check on Jareth.

The guest room used to be Toby's, and with only two young women living in the house, they really hadn't needed the room for every day use. Sarah had continued living in her old room when she'd moved back home, allowing Jen to take her parents' room. They shared the utilities and Jen paid most of the taxes since they had no monthly payment to split, and she felt she owed Sarah for allowing her to live there. It was an arrangement that had worked well for them for almost four years.

Sarah kept the extra room made up for whenever a friend might have a couple too many or if her folks came to town. Sarah had put clean, Egyptian cotton sheets on the bed Friday night, smiling wryly at the appropriateness of it being a king-sized bed, considering its current occupant. They were the best sheets she had and, although she was certain he was probably used to sleeping on silk or something even finer, she secretly hoped he would be at least a little pleased with the care she'd taken. She had also removed some of her old decorations from storage in the attic and placed them around the room, thinking they might remind him of home. She had placed the stuffed Fiery-type creatures on the dresser top along with the Hoggle bookend and her old wooden Labyrinth. Two items were deliberately left out of her decorating. Her Goblin King figurine had remained in her room all these years and it was too weird to think of bringing that in here. The Escher print she had left in the attic, feeling it might antagonize him, considering their confrontation in the room of stairs that so resembled the painting.

Sarah walked over to the window and closed it; the temperature had gone down significantly since sunset. Turning away from the window, she regarded her patient. There was something just so inherently _wrong_ about Jareth in a cheesy hospital gown. It was all she had for him to wear at the moment, though... She tried to envision his response to finding himself in such 'peasant garb', and stifled a nervous giggle. Maybe she'd ask Jen to pick up a nice robe and pajamas for him tomorrow. With his taste in clothing, the cotton gown might be a worse shock than his actual injuries! She thanked all that was holy he'd ended up in one that tied. If he'd been put into a gown with snaps, she'd have had to remove it because of the metal. He would have had nothing to wear at all!

Sarah rapidly banished the stray thought about a naked Jareth, not sure whether it would be a bad or good thing. She looked him over carefully, comparing his condition to how he had appeared when she had first seen him. His skin was definitely less pallid and nearly all the small superficial cuts had healed. He still had some horrendous bruises, though, and she suspected he had several fractures as well, although they had no way to check. Steve had taken care to splint his arms and legs just in case, worrying that they could displace a bone or internally injure him with the sharp bone ends while they were trying to transport him from the hospital to the house. Since he'd somehow managed to unwittingly destroy the X-Ray machine, there were no actual films to check. Sarah hated to think of what the actual radiation from the machine and the lead lined room must have done to slow his progress – she was sure it wasn't good for him. They'd agreed to leave the cardboard splints in place on his extremities until he awoke and could tell them whether he actually had any symptoms that indicated fractures. Then they could just leave the splints in place for the affected area.

Since Nancy had indicated that he'd been hit by a car and beaten, he was likely to have various internal injuries and possibly a head injury as well. Sarah hoped that whatever inherent system was rapidly healing his superficial damage was as effective for deeper injuries as well. What if he had amnesia, and didn't remember her at all? What if he didn't have amnesia, and still didn't recognize her? All this worrying was exhausting, especially when most of her medical knowledge was most likely not even applicable to Jareth. Sarah lay down next to him, exhausted, and fell quickly in to a deep sleep.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Sarah awoke Sunday morning to the voice of the Goblin King. "Sarah Williams, you precious thing," he commented in a voice laced with flirtatious humor and underlying pain. He smiled to himself when he saw her eyebrows shoot up at his intimate greeting. "I _do_ believe these odd restraints are the greatest lengths I've _ever_ seen a woman go to in order to tie me down in her bed." His glance indicated he was speaking of the splints applied to his legs and arms. Motioning weakly with his hand in a vaguely prodding manner, he said, "I believe I may be too weak for you to have your wicked way with me at the moment, dear girl, but I would grant you a kiss, if you like."

Taken aback, Sarah rapidly scrambled off the bed and moved warily around to the other side, visually taking in his appearance and checking for improvement. His eyes indicated that he was in a certain amount of pain, but at least they were open and he was alert. The fact that he was flirting was a good sign, or at least she figured so. And the question of whether or not he would actually remember her had now been answered. "Uh… Hello. You, uh… don't seem very surprised to see me," she observed wryly, fighting to suppress the feeling of surrealism.

Jareth inclined his head. "I confess that I have been awake for quite some time, pondering my current situation," he said, his eyes following her every move. "I have had time to recover from my initial surprise to waking up with you draped over me."

"Draped over you?!" she exclaimed, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. At his mischievous grin, she shook her head. He was toying with her already. "Oh," she replied, feeling stupid. "So, um, how do you feel? Does your head hurt? How's our patient doing?" she asked nervously, feeling a ramble coming on. The way he was looking at her was disconcerting, as if he was checking her out, despite his weakened condition.

Jareth looked perplexed as his eyes took in his surroundings. "Patient? Are you a _healer_ then?" he asked in some surprise, frowning as though thinking too deeply was difficult. "This doesn't look like a medical facility…" His words, she noticed, were growing slightly slurred.

"Shh. If it hurts you to talk, just wait a bit. You're at my house. I work at a local hospital, but I'm more of a technician than a… healer. I found you in our Emergency room yesterday, badly beaten and unconscious. Your blood kept causing the machines in the lab to malfunction, and from what I've read about magical beings, I came to the conclusion that either the hospital itself would kill you or someone would figure out you weren't human, and..." She paused and gestured vaguely, uncertain how to continue and aware that she was rambling again.

"You were correct," Jareth replied, his pain still evident from the expression on his face and the way he was holding himself so stiffly. "I assume you then took it upon yourself somehow to remove me from that place, as I'm no longer there."

"Yes. We sort of kidnapped you," she stated, embarrassed. She ran a hand through her hair, wondering if he was staring at her because it looked like a rat's nest or because he was appalled at having been abducted by her. Then she stopped, wondering why she cared what he thought of her _hair_. "It was for your own good... Anyway, we didn't really know what was wrong with you or how badly you were hurt. None of the hospital diagnostic equipment worked around you, and you weren't awake to tell us anything. So, we just splinted everything, hoping we wouldn't sever an artery trying to move you here."

"You say 'we'... May I ask who assisted in this endeavor?" he requested with an indecipherable look.

"I have a roommate I would trust with my own life. Her boyfriend, who works for an ambulance company, helped too," she explained, hoping he wouldn't be angry that she had enlisted the aid of others. "An ambulance is a vehicle that transports sick and injured people," she explained, hoping she didn't sound patronizing.

"Ah, I see… Well, I thank you, Sarah, and your friends as well. I must admit it surprises me that you would go to such lengths to assist me, but I'm most grateful," he admitted. Then, with a twinkle in his eyes, he added, "Shall I grant you a reward, Precious? A kiss, perhaps?"

Sarah frowned. Why was he teasing her? Did he have a head injury? "Um," she began, unsure of what to say to him. Their previous encounter had prepared her for dealing with sarcasm, provocation and biting wit, not flirtatious innuendo!

Sensing her discomfort and uncertainty, he relented. "Relax, Sarah, I won't bite you. Do you think I could have a bit of water, and could you perhaps remove these paper shackles?" he requested.

Whatever Sarah had envisioned upon his awakening, this was not even close. "Uh, sure. I'll go get some water. I need you to be able to tell me where you hurt before we take off your… shackles. They're there in case you have any broken bones. So while I'm gone, try to figure out what hurts, okay?" Sarah instructed him and bolted from the room, escaping to the kitchen. He had the same uncanny ability he always had to make her feel uncomfortable and awkward.

Jennifer was in the kitchen and appeared surprised to see Sarah. "Is your patient finally awake?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah… And he seems really weak and sort of out of it… I mean… he's not himself _at all_. He's… _flirting_ with me. But then, I suppose if someone beat the crap out of me and I woke up not knowing where I was or why I was essentially tied up, I'd be kinda not myself too," she replied while filling a cup with filtered water and adding a couple of ice cubes from the freezer. "You think maybe you could pick up some soup at the market today for all of us? I'll buy."

"No problem, babe," Jen answered immediately, seeing that Sarah was far more concerned than she was showing. "I'll run over and get some soup, some cold salads and maybe more chicken, too. Sound good?"

Sarah nodded absently. "Sounds great. We're out of eggs and juice too... Let me get my wallet."

"Sarah, I'll get it, don't be silly. Just run upstairs and see how your sexy, flirty goblin Fae guy is doing," Jen teased and headed to her room to get ready to go. "Steve said he'd be by in about a half hour to do a quick exam of Jareth, if you want."

"That will help enormously. I'm so nervous I'm going to hurt him somehow..." Sarah replied. "It's scary being responsible for someone else's life, whether they're a human or a goblin or… whatever."

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Jareth had awoken completely unsure of where he was or even _when_ he was... A quick overview of his situation told him that it was _not _good. He was very weak and thirsty, his thoughts were clouded as though in a haze, his head and body throbbed with pain and, oddly, he realized he had been tied up using some manner of strange paper device. His first dazed thoughts had included shock and a sliver of terror at the prospect that some human with a malevolent motive had managed to thus subdue him, but then he had noticed _her_. Lying on the other side of the bed, nearly hidden by the quilt drawn up around her shoulders was a figure - a woman - with long, slightly wavy dark brown hair. Merely from her scent and the sight of her hair, he instantly knew who she was. _Sarah._ But why, and how? His heart pounded and his head throbbed as he attempted to reason it out.

Sarah had stirred in her sleep and turned to face him, and he was grateful to have a chance to study her face unobserved. She was truly beautiful and serene as she slept. He lay still to avoid the pain that movement brought, and gazed at the woman resting beside him. It had been a very long time since he had been able to see her so clearly. He had viewed her through crystals, but they diminished the image they reflected. And he had, on occasion, seen her from afar, but it had not been since their final confrontation that he had seen her lovely face this close. Waking up in bed with her was a bit of a shock.

He waited a great while before disturbing her, preferring to utilize the time to evaluate his situation unobserved, and to enjoy gazing at the girl before him. As far as he could deduce, he had been injured and somehow he had ended up in Sarah's home, with her attempting to care for him. He instinctively felt that his magic was unavailable to him, a loss that increased his feeling of vulnerability. Uncertain of what had happened and how he had ended up here, he pondered wryly about the woman lying next to him... This could turn out to be a blessing in disguise or it could be a hellish situation.

Finally, he'd awakened her, thirsty and exhausted but wishing for answers before he released his tentative hold on consciousness. He'd been pleased at the blush that immediately stained her cheeks as he delivered his overtly flirtatious remarks. What _had_ driven the girl –_ woman_ – to bring him to her home?

At his request, Sarah had quickly left and returned with a cup of cold water. His lips ghosted a smirk upon seeing the colorful cartoon characters inscribed upon the cup. He briefly wondered if he had ever drunk from such a thing before. If he had, he certainly couldn't recall it. Sarah sat down on the side of the bed, her eyes reflecting genuine concern... and genuine apprehension. Apparently, though, even she knew he was too weak to make good on any of his teasing comments. Otherwise, he was sure she would have stayed on the other side of the room.

"How are your arms? Does it feel like you might have any broken bones?" she queried.

"I don't believe anything is broken," he replied cautiously. "I ache, but not in the way of sharp pain in my arms or legs." Though it seemed that nothing was _broken_, it was also evident that there was a wealth of damage to his body. He considered briefly if there was anything did _not_ hurt; the terrible ache in his side and his head seemed to be the worst. "Does this mean I shall be free of these odd restraints, then?" he asked hopefully.

"I think if there isn't any sharp pain, then you should be safe enough to have your _splints_ removed," Sarah replied wryly.

"Then do so, Precious," he directed, acknowledging the absence of pain in his arms – at least pain due to broken or crushed bones. "These try my nerves." He allowed himself to lay back and close his eyes for a moment as a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him.

Sarah got up and quickly walked across the room, grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk and returned, looking down at him. "Don't make any sudden moves while I cut the tape off; I'd hate to stab you with these, particularly since they're stainless steel," she stated warningly. She bent over him, carefully cutting away the tape that held the splints secure and removing the padding, then the cardboard splint itself. Exhausted and in pain as he was, he still found it within himself to relish her nearness. The way her hair fell over one eye gave her a sexily come-hither look. He had to force himself to concentrate on her words. "They have some of these that inflate, but we weren't sure if plastic was a problem for you..." she commented absently as she worked.

"I do not believe so, though I have not come into contact with much plastic," he replied quietly, studying the changes that had occurred in her since becoming a woman. Her features had lost their childish roundness; she was more beautiful than he had ever imagined she might be. Her eyes seemed a more vibrant green than ever. Fighting both his fascination and exhaustion, he said, "It is iron that is the true danger, and I thank you for keeping me from it."

Sarah smiled, but she looked somewhat ill at ease. She turned at the sound of a quiet knock on the bedroom door. "Steve! Thanks _so _much for coming," she commented, getting up and giving the tall, dark-haired man a warm hug, which he readily returned, pulling her close. "Steve, this is Jareth, the Goblin King... Jareth, this is Steve Thompson. He's a paramedic, and he's offered to check you for injuries, since he does that regularly in his occupation. He's not a doctor, but he has a lot of medical knowledge."

Jareth's eyes narrowed at the arrival of the tall, handsome paramedic with smiling blue eyes. He seemed to be an especially _good _friend of Sarah's, and Jareth found himself suffering a surge of unreasoning jealously. Who was this? And how close was he to Sarah that she should be greeting him so intimately? "I am thankful for your assistance," he managed to state stiffly, forcing out the words. Sarah had risked much to help him; he could at least attempt to be polite to this... _man_.

"Uh, should I leave the room? Or..." Sarah asked, a blush spreading on her cheeks. Jareth wondered who she was embarrassed for, herself or this male friend of hers.

"Sure, Sar. It'll only take a few minutes to do a cursory exam," Steve replied, glancing appraisingly but cautiously at the Goblin King. He, at least, appeared to sense the heightened tension that his being in the room had brought.

Sarah nodded and then turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. The paramedic made quick work of the examination. He asked Jareth, as he checked him over, about his pain - where it was and how bad. Steve checked his pulse, listened to his heart and marked the response of his pupils. "Before this accident, were your pupils the same size?" he asked. He had merely nodded absently at Jareth's curt explanation that they were _not_ and had not been for a millennium. It was evidently difficult to impress youngsters these days.

"Is there anything else you think I should be aware of?" Steve asked, backing away slightly.

Jareth stared hard at the young man, wondering if it would be wise to warn him of the consequences of taking advantage of or hurting Sarah. After an awkward moment, however, he decided not to broach the subject… _yet._ "No, I don't believe so. I thank you for your… assistance," he replied, knowing he sounded standoffish. He couldn't help it, however. The thought of this man holding Sarah, kissing her, annoyed him more than he cared to admit.

Muttering a hurried reply, Steve turned to leave the room but stopped suddenly and curiously plucked a plastic bag out of the trash. He stood there a moment to read the drug name listed on the flattened plastic item, and made a dismayed sound, shaking his head. He threw it back into the trash and left the room. Jareth then heard him speaking in hushed tones to Sarah. Jareth frowned. Why had the man not spoken directly to _him_? Did he find him incapable of understanding his own state of health and well-being? The insufferable Steve returned to the bedroom to politely say goodbye to Jareth, and then left again.

Sarah returned to the room with an odd expression on her face, but as she spoke, he noted that she seemed to be relieved. "Steve says he doesn't think anything's broken," she explained. "It does seem that you're suffering effects similar to poisoning, in addition to the effects of the beating you took. Evidently you were given a drug that contains iron... they must have thought you were severely anemic. That must be why you're having such a hard time recovering. What do you think?" She sat down next to him, placing another cold wet cloth to his forehead. It was quite heavenly having her care for him in this manner.

"I would agree, Precious," Jareth murmured, exhaustion taking its toll. "Iron poisoning has been said to be much like this. I apologize, but I do not believe I can keep my eyes open much longer..." he added quietly with a small, wry grin.

"Then don't. You're supposed to be getting well, and I hear sleep is good for that," she replied dryly. Her words were teasing, however she still appeared uncomfortable and unsure of him, as though she half expected him to spring out of the bed and attack her at any second. "I'll be here to check on you, you won't be alone."

More thankful for her reassurance than he would like to admit, he allowed his eyes to close as he sank into sleep, exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

When Steve had stopped Sarah outside the room to speak to her, she thought there must be something horribly wrong with the Goblin King. Why else would he not want _Jareth_ to hear what he had to say? His words completely surprised her, however, and had nothing to do with the king's health or condition.

"Geez!" he began, running a hand through his hair. "Sarah, how _long _has this poor guy been jonesing for you?" Steve asked, extremely curious. "Man, does he have it _bad_!"

Sarah's mouth dropped open. "What?! What are you _talking_ about? I haven't even seen him in over ten years, and he hasn't seen me," she replied, stunned, her mind reeling as she tried to make sense of his words.

"Sar... I'm almost afraid to go back in and say goodbye to the guy... I swear he's gonna bite my head off! He's been givin' me the evil eye the whole time I've been here. I thought he was going to explode when you gave me a hug. You didn't _notice_?" he asked, incredulous. "Take it from a guy. He_ totally_ has the hots for you."

"You've lost it, Steve. He's the freakin' Goblin King... why would he have the… I mean, why would he like _me_?"

"Hell if I know Sar, after all, you're so ugly and squatty-looking..." he joked as she punched his shoulder. "Okay, okay... I don't know, baby, but I'm telling you, you should have _seen_ the expression on his face when you hugged me. I'm serious... If looks could kill, I'd be a dead man."

She waved his words away. "Whatever. So, how _is_ he... isn't _that _why you're here?" she asked, desperate to avoid the topic under discussion.

He grew serious. "As far as I can tell, there are no fractures. He should be just fine without the splints. He seems pretty dazed and disoriented. His eye was like that before?" he asked curiously. In reply to her nod, he continued, "Okay, so his pupils are reacting correctly then, I guess... that's a relief. With that blown pupil I was worried about brain damage. Anyway, my best guess is that in addition to the bruising and injuries from the original trauma – he's got one _hell _of a bruise on his side by the way, but he's _majorly _stoic," he said, seeming impressed by the Goblin King's toleration of pain. "He's definitely suffering from symptoms I'd associate with poisoning... you said iron makes him sick right?" he asked, then continued at her nod. "There's an IV bag in the trash, they gave him Venofer – it's an iron sucrose supplement," he shook his head. "It's ironic, of all the things to give the guy... but you have to admit, lookin' at him – I'd probably want to rule out anemia first thing too, as pale as he is... then add on the trauma and blood loss..." His voice trailed off as he gestured helplessly. "I'm not really used to anything like this, Sar. There's my best guess. I'm gonna say goodbye and head out before he gets a second wind and beats _me_ up," he joked, grinning.

Sarah shook her head and headed back into Jareth's room with Steve, watching as Steve said his goodbyes and left. Now that she was aware of Steve's claims, Jareth did seem a bit cold with Steve, but then he barely knew him, after all. Steve said goodbye, carefully avoiding even going near her let alone giving her another hug as he normally would have done.

Sarah sat down and explained to Jareth Steve's medical observations. She hadn't been surprised, really, when he had begged exhaustion and nodded off within seconds. It had been obvious that he was tired; he was nearly talking in his sleep, poor guy. For a moment, she dispassionately considered her degree of worry and concern for him. She _did_ tend to be the girl who brought home wounded animals, but she'd never tended an animal that was inherently dangerous – only birds, squirrels and, of course, her own dog Merlin when he'd been ill. She had the suspicion she was currently tending the most dangerous 'stray' she'd brought home yet. She wondered how greatly having him here would change her impression of him, and what kind of heartache it would cause.

Steve had to be completely imagining things. Maybe it was just a 'guy' thing where the two alpha males don't like being in the same room. She truly couldn't imagine that his claims had any basis in reality. Regardless of what sly comments the Goblin King had made to her toward the end of her journey through his labyrinth, it had all been done to test her resolve to save her brother and prove her devotion. She had thought he'd looked a bit upset when she didn't get caught up in his trap, but surely he was merely unaccustomed to losing. It had been very obvious to her how much he had enjoyed the game they had been playing and that he was a keen competitor. That innate knowledge, combined with her foolish pride, had prompted her to challenge him in the tunnels. Some deep part of herself had been terribly curious what his response would be. Well, she'd found out, she thought wryly, remembering the penalty of the loss of three hours, not to mention his setting the cleaners on her.

It was really good to see his skin unmarked by the many scratches and cuts... it has seemed so unfitting to see him so _damaged_. He was made to be pristine and regal; it fit him as well as his tight leather gloves. The bruises stood out starkly against his pale skin, and she fervently hoped they too would fade in time. She had to reluctantly admit to herself that seeing him so defeated reminded her of the damage she herself seemed to have inflicted upon him when she had said those six little words…

Sarah jumped, startled at the sound of her roommate's voice.

"Sar... come on down and eat some dinner. You won't build up your strength standing and staring at him like that," Jen commented teasingly.

"A lot you know," Sarah retorted, grinning. "Thanks for getting us some food. I'm starving," she stated as she headed downstairs behind her friend.

"So... Steve says your Goblin King wants your bod..." Jen commented, eyebrows raised, as she handed a plate of food to Sarah.

"He's not _my_ Goblin King, and Steve has lost his freakin' mind," Sarah retorted, feeling her cheeks redden at the very thought. Even though she knew it to be completely impossible, the idea of _Jareth_ 'having the hots for her' or 'wanting her bod' was a fascinating one. Shaking it off, she realized that she too must be in need of several hours' worth of sleep to even entertain such thoughts. "He'd probably think the mailman had the hots for me too, since he smiles at me whenever I'm around so he can hand me the mail instead of putting it in the mail box. Hmm, ya think me waiting around for the mailman is too _suggestive_?" she asked sarcastically.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Sarah, Steve said the guy was all but _growling_ at him, that his eyes were glinting like steel. Steve doesn't make up crap like that, you know. Maybe your Goblin King _does_ like you. You said that he _proposed_ to you before you defeated him, didn't you?" Jen asked reasonably.

"No, I said the final hurdle I had to overcome was being _tempted _by the Goblin King. He offered me a crystal that would supposedly show me my dreams, but I resisted him and won," Sarah replied clearly and logically, convinced she was right. "If I had accepted, I'm certain that I would have failed the last test, proving I didn't want to save Toby badly enough. Not to mention the fact that he would have laughed his skinny ass off at me and called me a gullible child."

Jen shrugged, taking a bite of food. "Skinny it may be, but it's also pretty damn nice. Didn't you take a peek at it?"

"Jen!" Sarah squeaked out, aghast.

"I had to ask," Jen replied calmly. "Back to the topic at hand, and Jareth's offer... You _also _said that nothing was as it seemed there..."

Sarah groaned. "What _is_ it with you two? You've got me all but married, and all I did was help out a guy who was essentially being poisoned by everything they were going to do to 'help him'," she asserted with irony, making quotation marks in the air with her fingers. "He's a stranger in this world; they would have carved him up like a Thanksgiving turkey once they found out he wasn't human. You _know_ that. I would have done the same for anybody," she argued obstinately.

"Okay, I'll give. Let's talk about something else. I'm sorry… I know the subject of you and guys is a sensitive one, not that I understand it, as gorgeous as you are. But I know I have your back up against a wall when you start spouting weird analogies..." Jen teased lightly. "How is he, anyway? Steve said that there aren't any broken bones to worry about."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief that the argument of Jareth's so-called feelings for her was over. She also didn't want to get into yet another discussion about why she never dated, so she stuck to the safe subject of Jareth's condition. "Yeah, but he's really weak and pretty out of it. Most of the cuts and abrasions are gone already, but he's still got some terrible bruises. They look really painful. Oh, and – can you believe it? They gave him an iron supplement in his IV, not that they knew any better, of course. They _definitely_ would have killed him there! He seemed to be trying to stay awake, but it didn't last. He fell asleep nearly right after he said he needed to rest."

"Well, now that you've eaten, I recommend you do the sleep thing, too, Sar. You need to rest while he does, so you can be there when he needs you," Jen advised as she started to set all the dishes in the dishwasher to run it. "I've got plenty of soup in a container in the fridge for when he wakes up. Maybe that will make him feel a little better."

"Thanks, Jen. For your help... _not _the harassing and teasing," Sarah commented wryly, giving her friend a hug. She felt terribly lucky to have such good friends. She could never have gotten through this ordeal alone.

After debating whether or not she ought to sleep in her own room or stay close to Jareth, she lay down next to him in a comfy set of sweats to rest. If he woke up during the night he might be disoriented, and she couldn't bear the thought of him wandering off on his own. She had not slept well last night due to worry, and fell asleep nearly immediately.

Of course she dreamed of the damned crystal ballroom, complete with leering masked courtiers and the handsome Goblin King in his best finery. After all of Jen's prodding she was surprised she didn't dream of a wedding ceremony with goblin attendants. It was so beautiful though, just as she'd remembered, as was he, and she danced away several hours in her dream. She'd dreamed of him often over the years but had honestly never expected to see him again. She awoke to a slight remembrance of the beauty of the dance and the spicy, magical scent of the Goblin King lingering in her mind.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Jareth was determined to spend some time getting to know Sarah better, but he was greatly irritated with his body for not complying with his wishes to heal more quickly. He'd been presented with this priceless opportunity to spend time with her, but he was spending all of it _sleeping_. It vexed him. He would have to make up for it somehow and show her there was more to him than the cruel villain she surely remembered.

She had lain beside him again as he slept, which touched him greatly. Surely she must care for him at least a little if she wished to be near him in the event that he woke up and needed her. She looked lovely despite the bizarre baggy men's clothing she wore. It had always astounded him how she managed to fully be a lady despite the strange Aboveground fashions. Many females he had met in the Underground wore only the finest and _never_ seemed to be very ladylike. Jareth considered in dismay the even more bizarre garment with which he had been covered. He would have to ask her what the meaning of it was and whether she had his clothing. He was certain he had never seen such a hideous item in his life. He thought longingly of his silk nightclothes carefully folded in the wardrobe in his chambers. They would certainly make a better impression than this vile floral cotton garment.

Jareth felt guilty looking at Sarah's face and seeing the exhaustion there. He was certainly the cause of it. More than likely, in addition to her worry for his health, she feared what he may do when he had fully recovered. She clearly did not trust him, but he hoped she realized that he would never hurt her... that she did not think he would harm one who had rescued him out of a dangerous situation and cared for him at his most vulnerable. She stirred as the sunlight beaming through the window touched her face, and awoke to see him gazing at her.

Sarah immediately looked adorably abashed. "Sorry, I was still worried you'd wake up and not be able to fend for yourself. This... um... isn't my room. I just... well, there would be no way for you to really call either Jen or I… We're both pretty heavy sleepers, so..." she stammered, looking embarrassed.

"Sarah, I understand and am grateful. Trouble yourself no more about it," he replied, cutting off her rambling excuses for why she was laying next to him in bed. As though he would _mind_, he thought humorously.

Nodding, she appeared to be relieved at his easy acceptance of the situation. "So... are you hungry today? Thirsty? How's your headache?" she asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Yes, yes, and it seems to be slightly better. Thank you for asking," he said with an elegant tilt of his head.

"Good. Um... do you eat eggs?" she asked as she got up, heading towards the door as though eager to escape. "And do you prefer water or juice or both?"

"Eggs sound fine, as does juice. I should be able to eat nearly whatever you do, my dear, as long as you do not prepare it in an iron pan..." he answered wryly. "Do not trouble yourself overmuch; I will take whatever you make for yourself."

"You're the patient and you nearly…" she swallowed, as if it was hard to say the words. "You nearly died. I think we can feed you whatever you want, since it might actually make you feel better," she commented, heading out of the room in search of breakfast.

The next three days moved quickly for Jareth as he spent the greater part of each day essentially unconscious. Sarah checked on him regularly and he could sense her continued concern -- a concern he shared, although he had not told her so. While the small surface injuries had disappeared, his inability to focus for an extended period, dizziness, nausea, abdominal pain and cramps had all continued unabated. He became more and more grateful to Sarah for her unflagging attention and care regardless of what the outcome may be.

On Monday, Sarah had also, kindly, purchased a set of silk pajamas, a silk robe and slippers for him and presented them to him self-consciously. His gratitude and joy at being able to tiredly remove the hated hospital gown was indeed incalculable. Who had invented such an abhorrent clothing item? He had reveled in hearing Sarah hovering nervously outside the door as he had changed. She had obviously bought him well-made and expensive items, and he was humbled by her generosity. He pondered her actions, considering her possible motivation. It had been tempting to ask her for assistance in changing, however, he wasn't in top form so he hadn't brought it up. Not that she would have agreed; she was a skittish little thing, at least around him. He was determined, however, to win her affections and steal her away from her paramedic.

On Wednesday, the hated Steve had come again to poke and prod at him, asking if various body parts hurt. Jareth had snapped at him that the worst pain occurred when he was being _poked and prodded._ Other than the headaches and the soreness in his lower back and abdomen, he had no _great _pains, but those that he mentioned had seemed to worry the paramedic enough. The annoying young man had _again_ stepped outside to consult Sarah rather than him, an error he hoped to rectify immediately. He may be injured, but he was not a child to be left out of the decision-making process. Certainly his knowledge and training in magical lore would be greatly useful in the attempt to discern what else may be done for him, just as he could utilize their recommendations due to their knowledge of human medicine.

As Steve and Sarah walked in, Jareth broached the subject immediately, tired but incensed and indignant. "Sarah, I must insist on being part of the conversations the two of you are having regarding my care. I have far greater knowledge of magic than either of you, which I am sure even_ you_ admit is applicable in this case?" he tilted his head with an imperial smirk.

Sarah cast him a guilty, apologetic look, but before either she or Steve could respond, Jennifer knocked on the door and entered, giving Steve a quick kiss hello before joining the conversation, completely unaware of the tension between the three. "Hey, you guys! I'm home and I brought _food_," Jen stated grinning broadly as she hit Steve's hand aside when he tried to smack her on the rear end. "Cut it out, you, or you don't get any dinner."

The interaction between Sarah's roommate and the young man was _most _enlightening. Could he have been wrong in thinking the paramedic to have designs upon Sarah? The body language between Jen and Steve seemed to indicate he had. Sarah, rather than being annoyed, as she most surely would have been if the young man were _her_ beau, merely grinned and shook her head at their antics. The relief Jareth felt was enormous, and he felt his mood improve immensely.

"Jen, why don't you and Steve get everything ready and I'll be down to get some for Jareth and myself in a minute, 'kay?" Sarah asked.

"No prob. We'll get things cookin'," Jen laughed, giggling as Steve pulled her close before they left the room.

"Your friends are most kind, Sarah," he said, meaning it. Then he changed the subject. "I must say I'm sorry to see such anxiety in your eyes. What did your friend told you out there in the hall that he thought I ought not to hear?" he questioned.

Sarah sighed and sat down next to Jareth on the bed. Any time she voluntarily came near him, he felt a small triumph. "Yeah… about that, I'm sorry. I think Steve's a little bit afraid of you for some reason. He said basically what we already knew, that you aren't getting much better. Pretty much the same thing you've been telling me – that you're still nauseated, dizzy and very weak," Sarah went on quietly. "I'm wondering if this house maybe has too much iron and steel and such to allow you to recover, or if it's not being in a magical realm that's slowing your progress. What do you think?"

"I think you're quite wise for a non-healer. It could likely be either of those causes, having only seen one case of iron poisoning and not actually being involved in the treatment..." Jareth seemed at a loss. "Generally, the magic of the Underground is quite important in healing. But I have spent a great deal of time in your world and am more accustomed to its effects," he said thoughtfully. "Besides, I would need a certain amount of magic in order to get back home, and at the moment it eludes me entirely." He shrugged to indicate his helplessness. "I've been meaning to ask you, when this is over and I'm well again, would you mind assisting me in locating those who attacked me and perhaps wishing them away? I do believe they'd make _excellent _goblins." He grinned at her, attempting to distract her from her worry.

Sarah shook her head, smiling slightly. "We'll see about goblinizing your attackers _later_," she said, rolling her eyes. "Jareth…"

"Hmm?"

She looked down at her hands. "I was wondering… what were you doing there, in the cemetery across from the hospital? It seems so ironic that you got attacked near the hospital where I work. _Fortunate_, but ironic. Had someone wished away a child in the maternity ward?" she asked, still not meeting his gaze.

Jareth's heart had stopped beating. He'd known this question was coming, but he'd also known there was no way he could answer truthfully without startling Sarah. How could he tell her he'd been watching her all these years, unable to let her go? In her world he would be considered a stalker. Besides which was the fact that there was something heartbreakingly vulnerable about Sarah, although he hadn't yet figured out what it was. He knew he had to tread carefully around her until he knew her better. "It's odd, but there are some things I cannot recall, and that's one of them. I agree, however, that being so near you was, indeed, fortuitous," he replied.

She looked a bit disappointed, though he wasn't sure why she should be. "Well, maybe your memory will come back soon. You know, at least you aren't getting _worse_... so for tonight let me get you something to eat, and..." Her voice trailed off as she seemed a bit nervous at her next proposal.

"And _what,_ Precious?" he prompted. "Do go on."

She looked a bit discomfited, as she always did when he used that particular endearment, which of course made it his favorite. "And… would you like me to maybe wash your hair for you? I know Steve helped you clean up a bit, but it's just that you're looking somewhat… well, bedraggled and it doesn't, uh... suit you," Sarah choked out her offer, her embarrassment showing as a blush stained her face. "I hope you're not offended by my asking, but I know when I can't wash my hair it drives me insane," she finished with a small shrug. "But if you don't want me to…"

"That is a most welcome offer. Indeed I am feeling a bit _bedraggled_, as it were," he admitted, carefully hiding his extreme interest in her offer to perform this personal task, and even more in her attitude about it. She acted as if she was offering to help him _shower_. He'd been terribly careful to keep his discussions with her as non-threatening as possible in an attempt to curry her favor with his good behavior, as well as keep himself from being tossed to the street. He already knew Sarah could be a formidable opponent when threatened and he knew he was singularly unable provide for himself should she become angry with him. If only a small portion of his magic would return, it would give him some feeling of normalcy. He felt both weak and crippled, as his magic was as much a part of him as were his hands.

"Okay," she said, giving him a small smile. "Um, I'll go see if we can clear Steve and Jen out of the kitchen for a few minutes. I don't imagine you'd appreciate an audience."

"Indeed not," he agreed, adding to himself that he could scarcely wait to feel her hands upon his scalp while gazing up at her beautiful face.

She left the room and returned a few minutes later. "Okay, um, Steve's going to help you walk into the kitchen, and I have everything set up. Dinner's in the oven, so we have about twenty minutes till it's done."

Jareth nodded and smiled at her somber demeanor. "All right," he agreed. Then, he added teasingly, "After all, I can hardly be a bedraggled, dirty-haired mess when I regain my power enough to terrorize you."

The blood drained from Sarah's face as she glanced at him sharply. Obviously she had taken him seriously, despite his laughing tone. Before he could retract his words, however, Steve entered the room. "Uh, Sar, Ben's on the phone for you –" He paused, moving closer and laying a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, sweetie, are you all right? What happened?"

"N-nothing," she stammered, her eyes growing wide. "I uh…"

Jareth sat up, carefully moving his legs to the edge of the bed though it caused considerable pain. He was shocked by her startled reaction to his jesting words. "Sarah, I was only having a bit of fun before," he explained, wondering who 'Ben' was. "I had no idea my words would affect you so negatively. I apologize if I alarmed you. I hope you know that I have _no_ intention to terrorize or harm you in any way."

Sarah's eyes flew to Steve, who was watching the two of them with open curiosity and obvious concern for Sarah. She looked back at Jareth and nodded, the color returning to her cheeks, but she still didn't speak. It was clear that she was valiantly struggling to regain her composure and was embarrassed by what she was sure to consider her weak display.

Steve frowned. "Look, Sarah, Jen or I can wash Jareth's hair if you need to take the call –"

Jareth frowned, not liking Steve's suggestion at all. True, he wanted his hair cleaned, but he wanted Sarah to touch him, not anyone else. He needn't have worried, however.

"No!" she said quickly, shaking her head for emphasis as she glanced at Jareth almost wildly. He had to wonder why the thought of someone else washing his hair bothered her so much, especially as he had just frightened her. Or perhaps she was afraid of him harming one of her friends. "I'll do it. I said I'll do it, and I will. I just… Can you tell Ben I'm not available, please? I… I don't want to talk to him. There's nothing to say."

Steve gave her an understanding glance before he nodded and left the room to holler to Jen to relay Sarah's message to Ben. Then he returned and offering his shoulder to Jareth. "Okay, then, let's go, buddy."

Sarah watched with obvious apprehension as Jareth stood with Steve's assistance and carefully made his way to the kitchen. It was frustrating, and more than a little demeaning, having to depend on someone for every little thing. He saw that there was a wheeled leather office chair propped against the sink in a reclining position.

"I raised the chair as high as it would go. I hope it's tall enough," Sarah was saying, holding the chair in place as Steve helped Jareth to sit down. He despised feeling like an invalid. From the hallway he could hear Jennifer speaking to the mysterious 'Ben.'

"That's not a good idea, Ben," she was saying firmly. "Sarah has… company. A sick relative. She's doesn't have a free moment because she's caring for him. What? Oh, uh… he's an uncle. Uh-huh… Okay, yeah, I'll tell her for you."

"Jareth?" Sarah was saying, staring at him quizzically. "Are you okay? Would you rather wait and do this tomorrow instead?"

Evidently he had been so fixated on figuring out who Ben was to Sarah that he hadn't heard Sarah speaking. "No, I wish to do it now," he said, nearly shuddering at the thought of being an 'uncle' to Sarah. "I was merely catching my breath after the trek down the hall."

Steve tactfully headed out of the kitchen to join Jen. "Call me when you need help getting him into bed," he told Sarah, who sputtered and coughed as though she was choking.

Jareth looked up to see Sarah blushing profusely. He quickly schooled his features into an expression of indifference, acting as if he hadn't understood the inadvertent innuendo in Steve's words. She turned on the water and held her hand underneath to gauge the temperature. "Okay," she said. "Just lean back and relax, and let me know if the water's too hot or too cold."

He did as she said, his hands resting on the arms of the chair. Seconds later, he felt the blessedly warm water flowing over his head, followed by Sarah's gentle fingers brushing his hair back and guiding the flow of water to drench his hair. Closing his eyes, he hoped she would take her time. The feel of her hands running through his hair was extremely comforting while at the same time stimulating.

Sarah took her hands away for a moment and he opened his eyes to see her dispensing some sort of creamy cleansing product into her palm. He was acutely aware of her proximity. She wore a sleeveless top, and he could see the soft swell of her breast peaking out from the sleeve opening. He watched as she massaged the sudsy liquid into her hands and saw her smile down at him. It wasn't the familiar smile of a friend, however, it was the cautious 'please don't hurt me' smile he had grown so accustomed to over the years. It was wearisome, having people fear you all the time. He sighed, wondering what more he could do to reassure Sarah, the one person he would have trust him completely.

All thought fled his mind, however, as Sarah began to massage his scalp with the pleasantly scented product. She did so slowly and methodically, almost as though she was afraid to cause him pain. "Is this okay?"

Resisting the urge to groan in satisfaction, he managed to say, "It's fine, yes."

"Water's not too hot?" she asked.

"No, the water is perfect. Everything is perfect."

Her fingers expertly massaged his temples and hairline, then worked their way down behind his ears, which he noticed she seemed rather taken with. Unable to stifle expressing his pleasure, he moaned low in his throat. It had been so long since anyone's touch had affected him so completely. Sarah's hands suddenly stilled, and he opened his eyes to find her gazing down at him quizzically, looking a bit startled.

He merely grinned at her, watching her face become tinged with pink. "Sorry, love," he remarked, though he was not sorry in the least.

She resumed her ministrations and it seemed to Jareth that she was aware of how much pleasure he was deriving from it and wished to prolong his enjoyment, for surely his hair was clean by now. Idly he wondered if his face showed just how much he was enjoying Sarah's attentions. It was easy to imagine her hands trailing over his entire body… easy and intoxicating.

Opening his eyes again, he saw that she was watching his face with what appeared to be rapt attention. He gave her a sheepish smile and said, "This feels wonderful, Precious, and it's helping to alleviate my headache."

"Oh, good," she said, her voice sounding somewhat shaky. She continued for a couple more minutes and then said, "Are you ready for me to rinse you?"

He supposed he would have to agree, but he could fall asleep like this, with his head in a kitchen sink, Sarah's hands gently running through his soapy hair. "Rinse away."

Warm water cascaded over his scalp, gently directed by Sarah's hands. She cupped her fingers around his ears to keep water from getting inside, and he felt her fingertips exploring their shape. He found the sensation highly erotic and resisted the urge to moan again. The hair washing episode ended _far_ too quickly for Jareth's taste, and as he was sitting up slowly, the oven timer went off, indicating that dinner was ready.

Sarah had reached over to turn off the timer. Then she placed a small towel over Jareth's head and was carefully blotting his hair dry. He sat still, perfectly content to let her do as she wished. Her cool hands ran along his neck and under his collar and then her fingers ran lightly through his hair again.

"So… do you want to just let it dry naturally or would you feel better if I blow-dried it for you?" she asked him, setting the towel on the counter.

He looked up at her. "You ought to eat something, Sarah," he said, hearing Steve and Jen heading toward the kitchen.

"I'm fine," she countered, brushing aside his concern for her. "I don't want you to catch a cold. Maybe we should just get your hair dried right now. Dinner will keep."

Unable to resist the charm of her fussing over him or the appeal of her continuing to touch him, he nodded his agreement. It was a rare thing for someone to care about him so much; he intended to take full advantage of it while he could. "Whatever you say, love."

Her green eyes widened and she coughed slightly. "Right, then. Do you need Steve's help getting into the bathroom?"

"I believe I can manage," he replied, carefully standing up and trying not to wince at the pain, "if you will allow me to lean on you for support."

She nodded. "Yeah, of course," she agreed. To Jen and Steve, she said, "Go ahead and eat. I'll probably eat with Jareth in his room anyway." Glancing at him apologetically, she added, "That is, unless you'd rather eat alone. I don't want to force my company on you if you'd rather—"

"Don't be ridiculous," he said quickly, not wanting to let her 'off the hook'. "I would be most put out if you did _not _dine with me."

Giving him a small, apprehensive smile, she wrapped an arm gingerly around his middle, sending his flesh into an instant state of excitement. Hoping she hadn't noticed, he put his own arm across her shoulders and they slowly made their way to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Authors' Note:_ Hello, readers! Just a quick note to say thank you to those of you who are reviewing this story. We also appreciate all the author and story alerts/faves. However, there are _far _more alerts and faves than there are reviews, which indicates that a lot of you are reading but not reviewing. We're not going to beg for reviews or threaten to hold chapters hostage until we get a certain number of reviews, because well, that's just stupid. But we would like to say that we've spent a lot of time, research, discussion and mental energy in writing this, and it would be nice to get a bit more feedback from those who are reading. It doesn't have to be a novel (unless that's your thing), just a brief review. Writers thrive on feedback; it's a huge reason why we do what we do, and if you're a writer yourself, you understand that.


	4. Revised Chapter 4

Sarah tried not to let the close contact with Jareth affect her. If he realized anything, he tactfully didn't remark upon it, but she felt foolish nonetheless. What a pathetic thing she must appear to him. Although he was clearly appreciative of her help, she couldn't help but wonder what he thought of her for what she was doing. Would he assume she was so man-hungry that she thought he would repay her for her help by falling in love with her? That was the sort of dramatic scenario she would have made up ten years ago, but Sarah had learned the hard way that romance of that kind truly did exist only in fairy tales.

She had suffered through several less-than-satisfying relationships, the latest – and _last_ – one being with Ben Taylor. He had claimed to be head over heels in love with her, but his attentions had left her cold. Sarah strongly suspected that she was _incapable_ of falling in love, and had resolved never to get romantically involved with another man for the rest of her life. She had never once been the on the receiving end of a relationship gone bad; she was always the one to break it off and break someone's heart.

Sarah forced her mind away from what Jareth must be thinking of her and her failure at a personal life, and instead focused on him. Why was he being so accommodating and… _nice_? Surely there was something wrong with him. He hadn't uttered one sarcastic or patronizing comment yet. Was his head injury worse than it seemed? Though he remembered her, perhaps he didn't remember his relation to her, that they were essentially enemies. She would have to see if he truly knew exactly who she was, although she rather liked him the way he was now. What if her efforts to 'help' him resulted in his gentler manner slipping away to reveal a tyrannical, demanding jerk? Smiling to herself, she thought, 'Well, at least then I'd feel as if he's the Goblin King I remember!'

In the bathroom, Sarah placed a small pillow on the commode and helped Jareth to sit down. Her thoughts had reminded her of the amulet lying in a plastic bag in Jen's room, a bag thrown to the side in the excitement of bringing Jareth home and attempting to get him set up in the guest room. She had the feeling it was somehow important to him and his ability to heal. Excusing herself, she hurried into his room and retrieved it, and brought it back with her into the bathroom.

"Um, I forgot to give you this earlier," she told him, holding out the amulet.

He took it from her, and his expression told her that he was vastly relieved to see it. "I had assumed it was taken from me by the ruffians who attacked me," he told her, running his fingers over the leather cord. "Thank you," he said, and handed it back to her. "Would you mind?"

Realizing that his shoulders must ache too much to lift the amulet and put it on, she took it from him and silently slipped it over his head and onto his neck. Then she gently moved his hair out of the way and smiled. "Right back where it belongs," she said, her voice shaking with unexpected emotion. She realized that Jareth was looking at her strangely and she made an effort to calm down.

His keen interest in what she was doing made her nervous, and her hands shook as she pulled out the blow-dryer and a brush. His eyes widened at the sight of the styling tool but to his credit he didn't protest. It showed that he trusted her, at least not to ruin his hair, and she was glad of it. She turned to him.

"Um… so all this does it put out a stream of warm air that'll help your hair dry faster," she explained. "If it gets too hot or anything, just touch my arm and I'll turn it off."

"All right," he said cautiously.

Sarah turned on the blow-dryer to the lowest setting and aimed it at Jareth's hair. Moving it back and forth, she watched as the color of his hair gleamed under the lights of the bathroom. Any woman would kill to have such a beautiful color naturally. Unable to resist, she started running her fingers through his silky hair under the pretense of styling it. In truth, she was finding it hard to keep her hands off him, and this was a damn good excuse to touch him.

"Okay?" she said, loud enough for him to hear her.

Jareth nodded but didn't speak, and when she looked at his face, she was startled at the expression he wore. He looked almost as though he were… _aroused_ by her touch, just as he had when she was washing his hair. Biting her lower lip, she slowed the motion of her free hand, curling her fingers around his ear and allowing her thumb to caress the pointed tip. She wasn't certain, but she thought she heard him groan. She felt herself respond to his reaction, feeling powerful and vulnerable all at once.

The lights flickered for a moment then brightened as the dryer seemed to lose power briefly. Sarah frowned. Turning it to a lower setting, it seemed to do better, but still wasn't as warm as it normally got. Since Jareth wasn't used to it, though, that was probably for the best, she figured. She was far more interested in him than in the styling appliance, and therefore didn't think much of it.

Switching the dryer to her other hand, she repeated the motions on the opposite side of his head, watching in fascination as his features continued to wear an expression of utter contentment. She realized this was the most relaxed she had seen him since they had brought him home. A thought occurred to her that he might enjoy a massage later, and that it might help him feel even better. Maybe after dinner, when Steve had gone home and Jen had retired to her own room…

"Precious, as much as I have enjoyed this, I believe my hair is now dry, and my stomach, I confess, is grumbling," Jareth said with some amusement.

Sarah gasped, realizing that she had let her imagination run away with her. Right before she turned the blow-dryer off, however, it made a buzzing sound and died, leaving a lingering scent of burnt hair. She realized that she'd completely forgotten about Jareth's unfortunate effect on electronics that came too close to him. Sarah shrugged and set it down, giving him a nervous smile. "Sorry. I guess I'm a bit tired," she said lamely. "Let me help you back to bed and then I'll bring in some dinner."

"And you will eat with me?" he questioned, standing up holding to the bathroom counter. She saw him flinch as one hand went to his side.

She gently placed an arm around his waist, fighting off a wave of panic. If something went truly wrong, she doubted they could help him. "Oh, gosh! Are you okay? What hurts?"

"Nearly everything hurts," he said ruefully. "Why? Are you going to kiss my pain away one area at a time?" he teased with a slight smirk.

Sarah blushed and looked away, letting her hair fall to hide her face from his gaze. There was no way he could know that his banter affected her as it did. "No, I… I'm just sorry you're in so much pain. Maybe this was too much for you tonight."

"It was exactly what I needed," he replied sincerely, "and I thank you. But you did not answer my question. You _are _going to eat dinner with me, are you not?" he asked again, this time somewhat imperiously.

"As my king commands," she said with mock deference, giving him a small teasing smile and a small curtsy. He seemed to catch his breath at her words, and she wondered if she had offended him. Why was he so insistent on her eating dinner with him anyway? Was he really that eager for her company? Or just bored? Or was he following the wise old adage to 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'? He didn't _seem_ to consider her an enemy, but she couldn't be sure. Maybe during dinner she would feel out how much he remembered… about several things.

Lost in her ruminations, Sarah didn't realize until too late that Jareth had lost his balance. He fell against her, pinning her to the bathroom wall and panting heavily. One of his hands rested flat against the wall next to her head, but the other was frantically grasping her shirt. She could feel every inch of his body, flush against hers. Though worry for him outweighed all else, she was surprised to find that she rather enjoyed the feel of his lean body resting against her.

"Jareth?!" she cried, mentally chiding herself for thinking about the feel of his body when he was clearly in pain. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He blew out a breath against her cheek, sending a shiver down her spine. "It is nothing serious, but I believe I may have taxed myself, my love."

That was the second time he had called her his 'love', in addition to several instances of 'Precious' and 'my dear'. Did he talk to every woman that way? She hadn't heard him refer to Jen with any of those pet names. Why her? And why did it send a little thrill through her every single time? She ought to know better. It meant nothing. And even if it _did_ mean something, she should squelch her ridiculously immature reaction to it now.

All this flared through her mind in a fraction of a second, but that was enough time for Steve to appear in the door way, having heard the commotion. "Oh, geez… Hey, what's up in here?" he asked Jareth, helping him to right himself. "You guys should've called me to help. Let's go get you laid back down, man, you're still really weak."

"Thank you," Jareth said, leaning heavily on the other man.

Jen appeared in the bathroom doorway as soon as the guys rounded the corner toward Jareth's room. "Well, he may be really weak in _some_ areas, but he looked pretty invigorated after having your bod plastered against the wall, Sar. His face was practically glowing!" Jen teased with a grin.

Sarah rolled her eyes, hoping she didn't look too flushed and wide-eyed. "Not again, Jen, _please_. Especially right now, while I'm feeling like I've made him feel worse," she begged her friend. "Do I really need to go through the myriad of reasons why you shouldn't say things like that? Least of which is the fact that whatever 'invigoration' you think you just saw was all in your crazy imagination."

"I guess I'm also imagining that you look all hot and bothered, then, right?" Jen quipped, shaking her head.

Damn! Sarah bristled. Though she should have known Jen would notice her flustered state, it irritated her that Jareth's effect on her was _so_ plain to see. That meant _he_ had probably noticed it as well. "I'm not hot and bothered," she argued, though the heat in her face belied her words. "Don't be ridiculous. I was just worried about him, that's all."

"What_ever_," Jen mumbled, clearly annoyed at having her fun spoiled. "I made you two plates of food," she said, patting Sarah on the back. "Go eat with Jareth before he hauls himself out of bed to come find you, because he _will_. And remember that just because you've had several failed relationships, it doesn't mean that you can't _ever_ have a successful one."

Sarah sighed loudly. "Yeah, well, even if that's true, and that's a _big_ if, you can be sure of one thing," she whispered as they drew closer to Jareth's room. "It won't be with a fairy tale king from an entirely different realm, who is only tolerating the sight of me because I saved his life and he doesn't have the power to send me straight to the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"The Bog of..." Jen shook her head. "Ugh. Sarah, you, my friend, are hopeless," she said at the doorway to the bedroom, drawing a curious glance from Jareth, who was safely tucked back into bed, a tray of food over his lap.

"Ah, Sarah," Jareth said when she came into the room. "I was wondering where you were." He frowned, chewing on a bite of garlic bread. "Why did Jen call you hopeless?" he inquired curiously, tilting his head in what Sarah found to be an endearing manner. "I thought she was your friend."

"Oh, she is," Sarah remarked dryly, picking up her own plate of food and sitting next to him on the bed, "and that makes her think she can take liberties with me at times. As to why she thinks I'm hopeless, you'll have to ask her," she said flippantly, and didn't give it another thought.

Once they finished eating, they sat talking for a few minutes. Jen came in momentarily to say that she and Steve were going to watch a movie. She invited Sarah and Jareth to watch it with them, but Jareth didn't feel up to making his way to the living room. Jen had nodded easily and left the room, taking their plates with her.

"Do you wish to join them, Sarah?" Jareth asked, hoping she would stay with him.

She didn't feel right leaving him alone, but neither did she want to hang out if he didn't want her there. "I don't care for the movie they're going to watch, and they probably want to be alone, but if you want to be alone, I could go read in my room," she began.

He was shaking his head before she finished. "Why would you make such an assumption? Of course I want you to stay with me," he replied.

Sarah nodded. "Okay, then... There's a television in here, do you want to watch something?"

"I have not had much experience with television," he said with a slight shrug. "But I will watch it with you, if that is what you wish to do."

She cringed inwardly, wishing he was a little less accommodating. He must sense her reticence and be trying very hard to put her at ease. Relaxing, she said, "Well... There's a movie on tonight, it's older but it's one of my favorites. It's called 'Ladyhawke'."

"If it's a favorite of yours, then by all means, let's watch it," he replied easily. "What is it about?"

Sarah smiled. "Well, it's a fantasy film… Big shocker, I know," she remarked, laughing softly as he lifted his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Captain Navarre befriends an escaped thief named Philipe Gastone and saves him from a manhunt. Navarre has been hunted by this Bishop and his men for two years, ever since he escaped with Lady Isabeau, who the Bishop wants. The Bishop put a curse on Navarre and Isabeau that causes Navarre to be a wolf at night and Isabeau to be a hawk during the day. Then Navarre insists that Philipe help him get into the city to help him kill the Bishop, and..." She trailed off, feeling ridiculous. "Sorry, I'm telling you the whole story. Let's just watch it," she said self-consciously, turning the television on with the remote control.

"It sounds very... fascinating," Jareth replied.

Sarah nodded. "I think you'll enjoy it," she told him. "And uh... I was wondering if you might..."

He tilted his head as though curious. "Yes?" he prompted.

"Well, if you want, I could give you a massage," she said with a slight shrug, keeping her tone casual and carefree as she watched the opening credits roll across the screen. "If you think it might make you feel better."

His response surprised her. She had barely finished speaking when he started getting out of bed, saying, "Yes, that would be lovely, my dear."

"Why are you getting up?" she asked. "Get back in bed before you fall down!"

Jareth's eyes widened at her orders, and she blushed. "How can I enjoy a massage without removing my shirt?" he asked her indignantly.

Remove his shirt? Her mind screamed at her, demanding to know what she was getting into. "Oh," she said stupidly. He was more concerned with removing his shirt for the massage than the fact that she had just practically given him an order. She found it confusing, and it must have registered in her face.

Jareth winced. "I didn't mean to snap at you," he said, surprising her further. "I'm afraid I'm still a bit... incapacitated," he said. "Would you mind assisting me?"

Sarah nodded jerkily and moved across the room to stand in front of him. Apparently he didn't even feel up to undoing his buttons, so she started at the top and worked her way down. She tried to go quickly, to make it seem as though it wasn't a big deal, but her hands were shaking, which made the task take twice as long as it should have. She made the mistake of looking up at Jareth's face, and saw him staring at her very intently. Dipping her head down again, she undid the last button.

Trying not to touch his skin, Sarah slid his silk pajama shirt off his shoulders only to get stuck at his elbows the very second she felt his hands at her waist. Startled, she looked up into his eyes to see that same strangely burning fire in their depths. Her gaze dropped down to take in his chiseled chest and flat, well-muscled abdomen. His pants were riding far too low -- so low she almost didn't notice the dark bruising across his belly. Face aflame, she forced her eyes back upward.

"Hey, do you guys want any popcorn... Oh, guess _not_," Jen's voice said from the doorway, already retreating back down the stairs. "Sorry to interrupt."

"No, Jen, wait!" Sarah called. "Nothing's... it's not..."

Jareth's amused chuckle brought her back to the moment. "You could at least _pretend _not to enjoy my embarrassment so much," she scolded lightly. Still, she was unable to help the answering smile that sprang to her lips at his continued laughter. Shaking her head, she said, "Okay, lie down."

He did as she bade, letting his shirt slide to the floor. She watched as he crawled onto the bed to lie on his stomach, taking a pillow with him to prop himself up to see the television. Climbing onto the bed and sitting next to him, she found it necessary to press against his hip to be close enough to him. Taking a deep breath, she poured a small amount of lotion on her hands, rubbed them together to warm it up a bit and then touched his bare back.

When he exhaled roughly, she paused. "Is this okay?"

"Oh, yes," he replied fervently.

His skin was so smooth, but it was stretched over very firm, well-defined muscles. There were bruises on his back, but not nearly like the one she'd seen on his stomach. As she grew more comfortable touching him and kneading the muscles, she allowed herself to enjoy having an excuse to run her hands over his skin. She was careful to work on the extremely tight muscles she felt and avoid the bruised areas which she was sure would only cause him greater pain.

"Does your stomach hurt?" she asked him.

With a slight nod, he replied, "Yes, it does. It's very painful still."

"I'm sorry," she said, and continued her ministrations. "Let me know if I'm hurting you."

"Please don't worry," he assured her with a sigh. "It feels wonderful."

'To me, too,' she thought to herself, letting her eyes trail over his luminescent skin. Funny how, with other men, in moments where she was _supposed_ to feel passion, she felt nothing, but the simple act of giving Jareth a massage had her incredibly turned on.

They made small talk about the movie, with Sarah answering his questions here and there about what was going on. Having seen it several times, she was very familiar with it. He seemed to be enjoying both the movie and the massage.

During a commercial break Jareth startled her by remarking, "I appreciate the trouble you went to make this room comfortable for me, Sarah."

"I'm sorry? I'm not sure what you mean," she replied, surprised by his comment.

"Perhaps I've misunderstood, but I had presumed you may have placed some of these decorations in here for my benefit, perhaps to remind me of home. Like the bookend that resembles your dwarf friend, Hogsteeth," he explained.

"Hoggle," she corrected automatically.

"Yes, yes... _whatever._ I merely wanted you to know that I had noticed and appreciated the effort," he continued.

"You're welcome," she replied, blushing slightly. "You know, I always thought it was odd that I had these things that remind me so much of the Labyrinth now. I wondered off and on for years if it was just an incredibly realistic dream that I created based the items in my room."

"No. It was somewhat the opposite, actually," he commented cryptically.

She frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Jareth sighed. She got the impression that this was a conversation he hadn't planned on having. "What I meant was that you actually purchased the items based on communication between the Labyrinth and you, _prior _to having wished away young Toby."

"What? I never communicated with the Labyrinth. How would I have done that, anyway? It's a thing not a person," Sarah argued.

"No, it is not a person but it _is_ sentient. I sensed that you were communing with it several years before we met. I actually didn't know who you were at first - merely that the Labyrinth was communing with someone Above. When I investigated and found you, you intrigued me. You were a young, innocent girl with enough imagination and courage for your dreams to become of interest to the Labyrinth." Jareth explained somewhat haltingly. "I even watched you in my owl form in the park on several occasions as you practiced at plays. I was very curious about the mortal that interested my Labyrinth so greatly and was fascinated to find that you had also been found by one of the few Labyrinth texts that were still in circulation," he admitted quietly. "I wasn't too surprised, therefore, when you called upon me."

"Are you saying that you _planned _for me to wish away my brother?" Sarah accused.

"Not at all. I wasn't surprised because of your level of belief. Those who wish must _truly_ believe; otherwise they are unable to contact my realm. Obviously, you were a true believer... that is all I was saying, Sarah," he explained in a conciliatory voice.

"Oh." Sarah was quiet for awhile after this revelation, thinking about what the Goblin King's admissions meant as the movie continued. "What do you mean when you say I was found by one of the books?"

He was silent for so long that she wondered if he had drifted off to sleep. When he spoke, it surprised her. "Mortals must possess a certain amount of magic to be able to see and believe in the Underground. The book chooses its owner based on this quality of magic. You didn't find the book, Sarah. The book found you."

She possessed magic? It was all just a little too much to take in. She refrained from comment, not wanting him to talk too much. Already he sounded as though he could fall asleep, though that might be due to the fact that she was still rubbing his back. When she remained silent, he seemed to relax, and she determined not to speak of it any further until later.

Instead, she focused her attention on Jareth. His skin was warm and smooth now, thanks to her efforts and the lotion. His bottoms rode below his waist, giving her a glimpse of the curve of his back. The silk pants were soft and molded against his body, giving her a good view of his derriere. She was shocked to find herself tempted to touch it. Jen was right, she thought absently, it might be skinny but it was definitely well-formed...

Thus distracted, she moved her hands a bit lower, daring to touch the skin below his waist, above his pajama pants. Hearing him inhale sharply, she stilled her hands. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "It didn't look like you were bruised there... I didn't mean to--"

"You surprised me, that's all," he said somewhat tightly. "But, please... don't stop."

His tone was one she had never heard him use before. It was as if he were suppressing a strong reaction like extreme pain... or extreme pleasure... and she didn't think he would ask her not to stop if what she was doing was causing him extreme pain.

Slowly she returned her hands to his lower back and started rubbing him there, gently moving her thumbs in a circular motion. As she watched, fascinated, she saw his back rise and fall more noticeably, as though his breathing had become erratic. On some level she realized she was playing with fire but she couldn't seem to help herself. Biting her lower lip, she spread her hands out and ventured down his sides. Immediately she was rewarded when he jumped in surprise. She trailed her hands up his sides further to just under his arms and then moved them back down. Her boldness surprised her and she wondered what he must think of her. Forcing herself to behave, she returned to massaging the tense muscles around his neck and shoulders.

When the movie ended and she still had her hands on him, Sarah felt rather embarrassed. He didn't seem to mind, however, as he was completely relaxed and looked almost boneless, laying there. Turning off the television, she softly said his name. When he didn't respond, she realized he was asleep. It had been a little embarrassing but she was pleased that it really seemed to have helped him feel better. From the hall linen closet, she brought a warm blanket and laid it gently over him. Lying down next to him, she pulled blanket over herself as well and soon fell fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors' Note: Thank you so much for all the additional reviews! To those of you who had already been reviewing - c'mon you know we didn't mean you! : ) To **everyone else**, of course we understand there are things that make it difficult to review sometimes. We merely wanted you to know that we'd really appreciate it if you took the time as it makes us feel wonderful and like this is really worthwhile. **And since the response has been so great, we want to say thank you all!**

It has been very amusing watching people try to guess who is who in our writing. We were aware of how very similar we write and think, **so **it**'s** fun to see it acknowledged. As to who wrote what - even if we were to tell you that one of us initially wrote a section**,** our style of betaing is so **teamwork-oriented** that we constantly change each other's stuff and add to it. **A**fter the weeks we've been working on this it would be difficult to say**,** "Magialuna wrote this section" since by now**,** nearly all of this is a coherent mix of our work. It has been incredibly fun to work this way knowing we can trust one another to improve each bit ever so slightly truly without any ego **issues** about the changes.

Until next time**,**

**B**oth halves of the 'Luna De Faeries' brain...


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Jareth awoke alone. He found himself lying with his head at the foot of the bed, a blanket entangled around his feet. He immediately frowned, wondering at Sarah's absence. Had she left so early in the morning? Or had she slept elsewhere last night? He was unsure; he must have fallen asleep during the movie.

His memories drifted back to the massage Sarah had given him last night, which had been heavenly. He smirked remembering how worthwhile it had been to play up his discomfort just a_ bit_ to get Sarah to unbutton his pajama shirt for him; her flustered reaction had been endearing as well as a bit amusing. She was so _easy_ to tease. He pondered how her fingers had trembled, causing her to take even longer than necessary to undo the buttons... surely the girl had _some_ attraction to him. She had seemed rather fascinated with the sight of his bare chest, after all. At the last moment, he had been unable to resist raising his hands to encircle her waist. He chuckled to himself; her startled expression had been adorable. If only he hadn't been so damnably weak, he thought with frustration. How he would have loved to steal a kiss and find out what her reaction would have been.

Jareth was fascinated by Sarah's attitude toward him. As a youth, she had stood up to him with steely resolve, most likely because she hadn't fully realized his kingly status. Relating to him as a woman rather than a girl might have something to do with it, or at least Jareth hoped that was the case. In youth, she had been impetuous and bold. She was still bold, but she seemed to be much more cautious. No doubt her maturity and wisdom were warning her to tread lightly around him. When Sarah had run the Labyrinth, it had been a challenge, a game. He was her antagonist, her opponent. The rules had been laid out, and she won the game. The situation was much different now. He was in her world, when she had probably never expected to see him again. She clearly was confused as to why he had been in such proximity to her place of employment. It was evident that she anticipated him to seek revenge upon recovery. He was, after all, a powerful, magical being. It was of the utmost importance that he prove to her he would not harm her or her friends in any way.

Despite the misgivings she obviously harbored, her willingness to continue the massage for the duration of the movie had filled him with a sense of hope. Surely she had gone above and beyond the call of duty -- could it be that she had _enjoyed _touching him? Was it possible that in addition to her more negative feelings about him, she was also somewhat attracted to him? Having her hands caressing his pain-wracked body had been both a subtle torture and unbelievably relaxing. It had been the best he had felt since before he had been injured.

He was startled out of his reverie when someone knocked on the door and opened it slowly. Jen's face appeared, smiling. "Hey! Good morning. I brought you some breakfast."

Carefully pushing himself up to a sitting position, he said, "Good morning, Jen." Then he added, hoping he wasn't being too obvious, "Where's Sarah?"

The girl smiled as though she knew a secret, which irritated Jareth just a little, but the impish look on her lovely face was hard to resist. He was becoming fond of Sarah's friends, he realized. "She had a few errands to run this morning. She'll be back soon enough, don't you worry, Jare. How're you feeling? Have a _good night_?"

"I'm frustrated," he confessed to her. "I ought to be healing much faster than this. And… I admit that I'm concerned about Sarah."

Jen tilted her head. "How so?"

"She is expending herself far too much on my account," he replied, taking a bite of toast. "And I sense that she's under a great deal of stress. I believe that, on some level, she fears that I'm going to turn on her the moment I'm healthy enough to do so or regain access to my magic," he said, voicing his earlier ruminations.

"But you _won't,_" Jen said, her eyes and tone implying that she already knew the answer.

He frowned and shook his head. "Of _course _not. I'm very grateful to Sarah for what she is doing to help me."

"_Grateful_, huh?" she responded vaguely. "Hmm."

Setting down his glass of juice, he looked at her sharply. "Hmm, what?" he demanded. "Ought I _not_ to be grateful?"

"Oh, of course," she deferred, holding up a hand in a peaceful gesture. "I only wondered if you were also… well… _interested_." She paused, her brown eyes warm and serious. "When I walked in on you and Sarah last night... You seemed a bit _more_ than grateful, is all."

He inclined his head at her observation. Could this girl assist him with Sarah perhaps? "And if I _was_ a bit _more_ than grateful to Sarah?" he inquired with an elegantly arched eyebrow, intrigued to know Jen's motives.

She looked slightly hesitant for a moment then replied, "That wouldn't be a bad thing, really. Sarah's my best friend, and she's helped me out more than I can tell you... but she's still sort of alone a lot of the time. I wouldn't mind if my dearest friend in the world got a kiss or two from a sexy Goblin King – hypothetically, of course."

He nearly chuckled at the nerve of the girl. But of _course_ she wouldwalk into the bedchamber of a king and speak to him in such a way – she was Sarah's friend, after all. "I wouldn't place too much thought into that hypothesis at the moment, dear Jen," he stated wryly, "At the moment it is highly unlikely Sarah would allow me such liberties, when I come that close to her she merely appears petrified."

He noted her assessing look with interest. "Well she wasn't too petrified to... well, _whatever_ the heck you two were doing last night... I don't think I've seen Sarah with a half naked man in..." She paused a moment as though to think on it. "Well... I _never _have, actually. That's sorta why I'm not used to knocking on doors around here," she confided with a slight blush.

"She merely offered to massage my back, and I accepted," Jareth explained. "It was I who said I wished my shirt removed, and I requested her assistance, which she gave rather reluctantly." It wouldn't do to ruin Sarah's reputation with her friends, nor for him to be thought less than a gentleman concerning her. "It was a kindness on her part, nothing more.""

Jen nodded, smiling as she made a valiant attempt to keep from making a smart-aleck reply. When she had composed herself, she said, "Look. It seems to me that the two of you know one another a lot better than just as acquaintances. Sarah is… She's very special. I've never known anyone like her, it's like she doesn't even _belong_ in this world. She's strong but vulnerable. Beautiful, but always so alone. You strike me as being very much like her. It's… Well... As someone who loves Sarah, I'm _worried_ about her, that's all."

Jareth stared at the young woman, taken by surprise. She had just revealed a wealth of information in such a few words. Though he wished Sarah was there, her absence was convenient, and Jen had given him the perfect opportunity to ask, "Jen, tell me something. Why did you say last night that Sarah is hopeless?"

Jen's eyebrows rose in surprise. He shrugged and added, by way of explanation, "I asked Sarah to explain it to me, but she told me to ask you."

She laughed out loud. "Sarah says things without thinking sometimes, which is how I suspect she ended up wishing Toby away to your goblins. I highly doubt she _really_ wanted you to ask me about it, but since she _did_ tell you to…" Her copper eyes twinkling, she went on. "You see… Sarah hasn't had all that many relationships with men. She's had her fair share, but the ones she has had have ended badly… for the _men_. The problem is that no matter how strongly they feel about her, she never feels _anything_ for them… or from them, so in self-protection, she dumps them as soon as they seem actually interested in being more than friends."

Jareth frowned. He didn't like hearing that Sarah had had relationships, although at her age it was expected and natural that she would have. However, he perked up at the mention that she had seemed to be indifferent to them. He wanted further clarification, nevertheless. "What do you mean?"

Jen sighed. "This'll sound totally corny, I know, but... There's an old song, and one of the lines from it goes..." She paused and then sang in a surprisingly pretty voice, "'He's not the one who dominates my mind and soul, and I should love him so, 'cause he loves me, I know, but his kisses leave me cold.' Ever heard it?" she asked, watching him carefully.

He shook his head, perplexed.

"It's a lyric from a very old country music song," she explained. "Sarah's never come right out and said it, and maybe she doesn't even realize it herself, but I kind of think that she has _someone_ in her past, someone she views as a perfect match for her but is unattainable or off-limits. I think she compares every guy she meets to him, and none of them measure up, you know?"

Jareth could see that Jen was making an attempt to get him to open up to her. The only way _she _would continue to tell him about Sarah, he knew, was if he gave her what she wanted. He nodded slowly. "One would think that a girl as kind and caring as Sarah would have no trouble being loved and falling in love," he surmised.

She smiled gently. "If you had found out that Sarah _was_ in love, though, or -- horrors -- _married_, you wouldn't have been very happy about that… would you?"

Chagrined, he wondered if he was so transparent, why Sarah had not been able to see through him. But he knew the answer to that. Sarah expected the worst from him, even now. She was prepared for him to turn on her. Idly he wondered if she felt as magnetized to him as he felt to her. Last night, when she was touching his hair and ears, and later when she'd massaged him, it had seemed as if she did. Of course, he'd been watching her all these years, falling deeper and deeper in love with her. She, on the other hand, hadn't seen him since their last encounter, which had admittedly _not_ gone so well. Still, it was encouraging that Jen seemed to think Sarah did harbor feelings for him.

"You're very astute," he commented simply and with dignity. "However, I hope this conversation is going to be kept strictly between_ us,_ despite your friendship with Sarah."

"Of course," she agreed readily. "She's my best friend, but that doesn't mean I'll go running to her telling her everything you say. I think it's probably a good thing for you to know where she stands, though. She doesn't think she's _capable_ of feeling."

Jareth raised one eyebrow. "You think it is a good thing for me to know this. Why?"

"Because you're in love with her," Jen said, surprising him with her bluntness. "Or as Steve says, you have the hots for her. I find my wording much more romantic, though I'd guess _both_ statements are true. You might just be able to persuade her that she _can_ feel and love after all. Prove to her that she can fall in love with _you_. You seem like a pretty persuasive guy, Jare."

He regarded her coolly, wondering if she _realized_ she was speaking to a _king_. Still, he wasn't _her_ king, he reasoned. He wasn't even from her _world_. For a long moment, he said nothing. He merely let the words reverberate in his head. In love with Sarah? Yes, he was. Had the 'hots' for Sarah? Though he wouldn't put it so crudely, the sentiment was accurate. It had been very difficult to keep from kissing her in the bathroom, with her soft, pliant body trapped between himself and the wall. Even though his strength had failed him, her warmth had eased the ever-present pain. Every nerve-ending in his body had lit with fire at the close contact. Finally, he gave Jen a slow grin. "Very_ perceptive _of you both."

Jen gave him a crooked smile and ran a hand through her curly blonde hair. "Well… You've got your work cut out for you, I'll tell you that much. Sarah won't even let guys _kiss_ her anymore. She thinks she's cursed or something. The latest disaster was Ben, the guy who called for her last night. The poor boy is smitten with her, and she didn't even realize it until it was too late. Of course, at first she thought she could have relationship with him. He's good-looking, smart, funny, independently wealthy... But no dice. Every time he kissed her or touched her… nothing. Not even on a purely physical level. She's never felt anything for anyone." Jen shook her head sadly. "She puts all her emotional effort into those poor kids at the hospital with cancer, and Toby, of course – I think she figures it'll make up for not having the support and love of a relationship. That's why it's so hard for her that he and her parents are living so far away."

He frowned. "So you think she will _resist _my attempts to court her?"

"Don't look so _shocked_, Romeo," Jen said, laughing out loud. "She already _is_ resisting you. I said something last night about how I thought you enjoyed having her pinned against the wall – you know, because you _so _obviously did – and she gave me a lecture about not saying stuff like that, and how I was _imagining_ things. But before you even try to deny it, Steve noticed it too."

This conversation was extremely difficult for Jareth, but he realized that if he wanted to win Sarah over, he was going to need help from her friends, who he was fast coming to regard as his own friends. "Go on," he replied, neither denying nor confirming her observation. He was strangely heartened to hear that Sarah had a difficult time maintaining relationships. On the one hand, he felt bad for her. On the other, it fueled his hope that perhaps she had been nurturing feelings for _him_ all these years.

She shrugged. "I'm just warning you that it's going to be a battle to even get close enough to her to have any affect on her. She feels responsible for you, but she's afraid of you at the same time. Or it might be more accurate to say she's afraid of _herself _around you. I've never seen anyone have the affect on her that you do. As her best friend, I can see that she's definitely interested in you. She looked pretty flustered after last night. I told her she looked hot and bothered, and she got pretty pissed off at me. If it wasn't _true_, she would have just laughed it off."

Jareth grinned, enjoying this conversation immensely. He'd been in too much pain at the time to observe Sarah looking 'hot and bothered'; he made a mental note to pay more attention next time. "I _have_ seen her concern and fear and thought it odd, because as a mere girl, she stood up to me, so what you're saying makes sense," he remarked, then frowned at the wave of dizziness and nausea that overcame him, continuing to speak when it had passed. "She _did _seem to enjoy touching me last night, when she was washing my hair. She seemed to enjoy playing with my ears. And she carried on the massage for quite some time. I actually fell asleep under her attentions."

Jen grinned back at him. "Oh, I'm sure she enjoyed that, which is a good sign. Playing with your ears, huh? _Kinky._ Yeah, that's a _very_ good sign. Already you've made more of an impression on her than any guy _I've_ ever seen."

He was heartened by her positive demeanor. Then he frowned slightly. "Although my feelings for Sarah are quite strong and have been for some time," he went on, "there is nothing for which Sarah to base her feelings for me other than the viewpoint she had of me when she was fifteen. I was her antagonist, her villain, her enemy. Nothing more. She must be waiting for me to reprise that role."

Jen seemed to consider his words for a long moment. Then she said, "I can't be sure, because she won't open up to me, but I know Sarah, and the impression I'm getting from her is that you _confuse_ her more than anything. I think she viewed you as a lot more than a villain, even back then. Before you woke up, I could barely get her to leave your side. She would even stand in the doorway, just watching you. She's very curious about you, and why you happened to be so near her at the time you were attacked. Care to enlighten me?"

Jareth smiled ruefully, filing away everything Jen had told him. "I might as well. I have been watching Sarah from afar for years," he confessed, trusting her. He liked Jennifer very much. She was a smart and caring friend both to Sarah and to him. It might help to have someone to talk to, as well as an ally. "Nothing macabre or voyeuristic, mind you, and only from time to time. Anyway, I had seen her in a crystal leaving for work in a long gown, much like the style of dress women in the Underground wear. As visions within a crystal are by nature flawed, I followed her to the hospital, hoping to see what she looked like in the gown in person. She looked truly beautiful. I was deep in thought, debating whether or not it would be wise to approach Sarah, when I was hit by that car. I don't remember much after that… The elements in the vehicle weakened me, which is why my attackers were able to inflict further damage upon my person."

She nodded. "I'd figured as much," she said with a sigh. "It's such a tragically romantic story. Jare, listen... Sarah's a nurturer. Use that to your advantage, which, considering the amount of pain you're in, should be easy and natural. Let her take care of you, even in things you can do for yourself. She'll feel better for it, and… trust me, it might just get you somewhere, if you know what I mean."

Jareth raised his eyebrows. "That is deviously excellent advice," he stated.

"It might be a bit difficult for you to let her fuss over you, I know," she said with a small, knowing smile, "being that you're a powerful, independent _king _and all. But you've gotta do what you've gotta do if you want to get the girl. Anyway, I just want you to know that I'm on your side, Jare. So is Steve, even though he thought you were going to _kill_ him when you assumed he belonged to Sarah."

Jareth grinned unabashedly. This having a friend, a confidant, was new to him, and he found that he liked it immensely. "So he was aware of my possessive attitude toward Sarah, was he?" Straightening, he nodded. "Excellent. It's reassuring to know I can be intimidating even when bruised and battered. As to letting Sarah care for me, that won't be a hardship. I find it easy to rely upon one whom I hope to make my queen."

Her gaze went all starry as she grinned back at him. "That's _so _romantic… Wait! That means you plan on taking Sarah away from here, back to the Underground!"

"Of course," he replied, wondering what she thought would happen. "That does not mean, however, that you and Steve cannot occasionally…" He stopped, unable to continue, or even remember what he'd been about to say. He had been feeling somewhat dizzy earlier, but Jen's presence had distracted and cheered him. The disorienting weakness overtook him now, becoming overwhelming. The room was suddenly far too warm and appeared to be spinning. He felt sweat break out on his upper lip and the back of his neck. Vaguely aware of Jen's alarmed voice, he couldn't focus on her words or answer her. Then, thankfully, he lost consciousness.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Sarah rarely cried, but she found that she was on the verge of tears as she watched Steve take Jareth's vital signs. When she had arrived home, Jen had met her at the door, frantic and babbling about being in the room talking to Jareth while he ate his breakfast, and that he had suddenly gone white as sheet and passed out. She had called Steve right away, and he had broken away from work to come and see if he could help. Now Steve stood at the edge of the bed, frowning down at Jareth.

"He told me his normal temperature was a _little_ higher than ours, but he's got to be running a fever at a hundred and six, the way he's sweating. His pupils are non-responsive, even the normal one. His pulse seems to be slower than usual, and he's clammy," Steve said, verbally running through his findings, as though trying to piece things together.

Sarah frowned, blinking against worried tears. "I think we may need to think about—" A knock at the door interrupted her. She glanced at Jen and Steve, and then left the room to see who was there.

Opening the front door, she was surprised to see Sal Richards, the elderly weeknight parking lot security guard from the hospital, on her front door step. "Hiya, Sarah," he greeted her with his usual cheer. "I know you weren't expecting me, but I wanted to just pop by and make sure you were okay," he said.

"I'm fine, Sal, thanks for checking," she replied, struggling to appear natural. "Is everything okay at the hospital?"

He nodded, rocking back on his heels. "Oh, yeah, yeah. I just… well, I was worried about you because you hadn't been in to the hospital since the upset, and I wanted to make sure you were safe," he said, twisting his baseball cap in his hands. "See, the John Doe patient that's missing… I'd seen him around on a few occasions. I… I think he had a bit of a crush on you, because he'd watch you as you went into the hospital, and sometimes he'd show back up at the end of your shift to watch you leave," he went on, looking guilty. "I never thought he seemed dangerous, or like he meant you harm; it was more like he was watching over you. He seemed very protective of you, and I thought… I thought he might be an old beau who had never gotten over you."

Sarah's mouth had run dry at Sal's revelation, and she stared at him for a long moment. "Uh… thanks for letting me know. I'm fine… I'm taking a bit of vacation time right now. I haven't seen the John Doe patient since I was at the hospital last, when I drew his blood. So... they haven't found him yet, huh?" she asked, trying to keep her voice casual.

Sadly, Sal shook his head. "Nope… there's something funny going on, though… They'd sent his blood out with a batch that went to Quest… Well, when they tried to run his blood sample through their machine, it _exploded_. They'd run fifty other samples through, no problem. But John Doe's blood caused a hullabaloo, just like it did at St. B's. Quest is demanding that St. B's replace the machine, 'cause apparently they heard that blood from the same patient wrecked two of our machines too. Ludlow's fit to be tied. They wanna talk to everyone who had anything to do with the mystery patient," he said, ignorant of Sarah's growing inner turmoil and panic. "So don't be surprised if someone from the hospital stops by to talk with ya."

Once Sal left, Sarah hurried back up to Jareth's bedroom. Before she could tell Steve and Jen what Sal had said, however, she stopped in her tracks, horrified. Jareth was convulsing on the bed, his limbs jerking violently as if he was having a seizure. Covering her mouth with one hand, Sarah rushed forward and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to touch him.

"Sarah, be careful," Steve warned her. "He's pretty violent. Even without meaning to, he could hurt you in the condition he's in."

"Yeah, he walloped Steve pretty good," Jen said fearfully.

Paying no attention to their warnings, she grasped one of Jareth's hands in her two. She shrieked as he grabbed onto her like a lifeline. His eyes opened and he stared at her, his teeth chattering together. "S-s-s-arahh," he hissed. Then he stopped moving altogether, his head falling back against the pillow. His grip on her went slack.

"Jareth!" she cried. "No!"

Steve took Jareth's arm, feeling for a pulse. "He's alive," he assured her. "That was weird. It's like he's calmed down just because you're back in the room. Look. We're going to have to find someone we can trust. He needs a doctor, Sarah, not a paramedic. There's only so much I can do."

She shook her head. "We can't trust _anyone_," she said, trying not to freak out. "I think we need to get him away from here… somewhere safer. He's not strong enough to get himself back to the Underground and closer to magic, so that means I need somewhere without so much iron, lead, and other things that are poisoning him here."

Jen nodded, patting her friend's shoulder. "I think you're right, Sarah. He's not getting any better staying here. I'd go with you, but I can't just miss work, and—"

"It's okay," Sarah said. She was still clutching Jareth's hand, afraid to let it go. "You've already done so much… Besides, I need you here to tell any hospital personnel that might stop by or call that I'm camping with my family and can't be reached."

"Why would someone from the hospital call you or come by?" Steve asked, frowning.

Briefly Sarah filled them both in on what Sal had told her, leaving out the part about Jareth having been hanging about the hospital watching her. She still didn't know what to think of that bit of information, herself. "If they come here and we haven't left yet, they'll find him and take him away. I think more is going on that just wanting to question those that had any contact with him. His blood is destroying expensive equipment and they know it. They may already suspect he's not human. We've got to rid of all traces of him."

Jen nodded. "We'll take care of that. You need to pack a bag and get out of here with Jareth right away," she said quickly. "Whatever you forget, we can bring to you later. Steve, what about your cabin?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "It's perfect, I was just about to mention it myself. It's a really nice log cabin, Sarah, I'll draw you a map. My parents gave it to me when they moved to California; we always used it when I was growing up. No one else ever goes there. No one will ever find you there."

"Are you sure…" she began. Gently releasing Jareth's hand, she stood up and faced her friends. "I don't want to..." On the bed, Jareth groaned, shifting restlessly.

Steve placed his hands on her shoulders. "Of _course_ I'm sure. It's close enough that Jen and I can come over in a few days and bring you supplies, although it's fairly well-stocked. Just take some perishables with you – milk, bread… stuff like that… and we'll bring more food and whatever else you might need in a couple days."

Steve hurried out of the room and returned moments later with a map for Sarah. He took a key off his key ring and handed it to her. Jareth hadn't moved in several minutes; it hardly even seemed like he was breathing. Sarah had sat back down beside him and was anxiously watching him, holding his hand in her lap and stroking his fingers.

"Now, there's a hide-a-key under the plant in a bear shaped pot in case you lose this one," Steve said. "There's plenty of wood on the porch for fire for at least a few nights. I'll bring more up in a few days, whenever Jen and I can get away."

Sarah stood and hugged them both. "I'll go pack some things right now," she said, grateful to have a plan of action. She was scared to death of being alone with Jareth because if something went wrong, she had no idea what she would be able to do. "Steve, could you throw together whatever I might need for taking care of Jareth? Maybe jot down a few notes for me?"

Twenty minutes later, Sarah was heading out of town with an unconscious Goblin King in her passenger seat. Her hands were trembling and she gripped the steering wheel so hard she was afraid her fingers would fuse to it. Every few minutes she glanced over at Jareth. He still looked pale and clammy, but at least he wasn't convulsing any more. They had covered his feet with a pair of Steve's athletic socks and wrapped him in the warmest blanket they could find. Steve had reclined the seat back as far as it would go, so hopefully he was resting comfortably enough. What she would do when she got him to the cabin, she had no idea, but hopefully he would be awake enough to walk in with her assistance.

Reaching the tiny town of Green Valley, Sarah started watching out for the first turn. Ten minutes later, she pulled up to a charming medium-sized log cabin with a wrap-around porch. Nestled in the trees, it was the perfect place to hide away from the world. She drove around to the side, as Steven had suggested, and parked. With a sigh, she turned off the ignition and looked over at her passenger. He was still sound asleep… or at least she hoped he was sleeping, and not in some sort of coma. Reaching over, she gently touched his arm.

"Jareth?"

She thought she saw his eyelids flutter, and her heart picked up its pace. "Hey, Jareth… Goblin King. Are you awake?"

When there was still no response, Sarah bit her lower lip. She had to get him inside, but she couldn't carry him alone. Getting out of the car, she walked around to the trunk and got out the several bags she had packed for them both. Lugging everything onto the porch, she went back for the large cooler which contained milk, margarine, bread, cheese, a container of soup, juice, and a few other supplies to tide them over until her friends came on the weekend. She realized that she'd left the keys in the ignition, and swore. As she reached under the flower pot for the key, she was reminded of another dilemma… being completely alone with Jareth for the next couple of days. Not only was she concerned about being able to care for him, but she also had seen a strange look in his eyes when he watched her. Surely she was misinterpreting it; she didn't want to end up looking like a fool!

Unlocking the door, she stepped inside and looked around. Steve's parents had done a lovely job for the cabin being just a weekend get-away. It had what appeared to be brand-new furniture in shades of red and cream, and the hardwood floors were covered with red and black rugs. She carried everything inside, setting it in the spacious living room, and then went back out to the car.

Jareth was where she had left him and still sleeping soundly. Sarah leaned into the car, gently shaking and rubbing his arm. "Hey, come on. Wake up, sleepyhead," she said. "Jareth?"

His skin felt cool to the touch, and somewhat sweaty. Frowning, Sarah pressed her fingers to the inside of his wrist but couldn't feel a pulse. Panic rising, she leaned further into the car, placing her right knee on the seat beside Jareth as she hovered over him. She lightly slapped his face, saying his name again and again, but he still didn't respond. Turning her head, she placed her cheek close to his mouth and held her breath. When she felt his exhalation on her skin, she had to resist crying in relief. Heedless of the fact that she was sitting on his lap, she put her hands on his face.

"Jareth?" she said again. "Come on, you have to wake up, at least long enough to get inside. I can't carry you, so you have to walk."

His eyes fluttered and he frowned in evident confusion. Opening his eyes wider, he looked at her blearily. "Sarah?" His voice was groggy from sleep.

"Thank goodness," she said in a relieved exhalation. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was trampled by a thousand idiot goblins... or perhaps just one enormous dragon," he replied, looking around. Then, he glanced downward, obviously realizing for the first time that Sarah was sitting astride his lap. "Precious, not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing? And where are we?"

Sarah slid off him to stand outside the car once more. "We're at Steve's cabin in the woods," she explained, holding out a hand to help him emerge. "You passed out a few minutes before I got home, and then a bit later you started convulsing. Steve thought you had a high fever, and so that, along with other things I'll share with you once we get inside, made us decide to get you out of the house and away from the city. You slept the whole way here… I've been trying to wake you up for quite a few minutes. I was kind of worried that I was going to have to try and carry you in."

Nodding, he slowly unfolded his long legs from the vehicle and laboriously stood, with Sarah's help. "Are Steve and Jen here as well?" he asked, leaning on her heavily.

Wrapping an arm around him, she shook her head. "No, they couldn't come right now. They both have to work, but they'll be here probably on the weekend, and they'll bring us supplies. Steve said the cabin's pretty well-stocked, though, enough for a few days, anyway. And I brought a few things as well."

Jareth was silent as she helped him navigate the steps, and she concentrated on getting him inside safely. Fortunately the first door she opened inside the house was a bedroom, so she assisted him into it, where he immediately lay down on the bed, obviously exhausted from the effort. She draped the blanket she'd brought in from the car over him and smiled.

"Sleep," she said. "I'm going to inspect the cabin and what's here. I'll check on you later. Just call me if you need anything."

He grasped her wrist, stilling her from exiting. "I need you to stay," he said simply. A king would never beg, but she could hear the slightest note of pleading in his voice. "Lie down beside me and rest. You just drove all the way here; you must be tired."

Sarah's heart fluttered, skipped, pounded... all the things hearts do when they're being ridiculous. It was one thing sleeping in the same bed with Jareth with Jen and sometimes Steve in the house. It was quite another when they were all alone in the middle of nowhere. She gently pulled free of his hold. "I will, soon. I need to bring in some wood from outside, because it's going to be chilly tonight. And I need to unpack some things, especially the food, and probably do some cleaning, at least in the kitchen and bathroom. I should get it done now, while I'm motivated and awake. If I nap now, I won't be good for anything later."

Jareth sighed tiredly and closed his eyes. "All right," he agreed reluctantly.

Sarah left the room, closing the door but leaving it cracked a bit so she could hear him if he called to her. She wondered if he was simply lonely for company. Why else would he want her to stay with him while he slept? Perhaps being sick made Fae males act like human ones… like big babies. But that didn't make sense. Jareth was still in severe pain, she knew, and yet he wasn't complaining at all.

With a sigh, she headed toward the bags to unpack.


	6. Chapter 6

Jareth woke up with a start and momentarily wondered where he was. After looking around he remembered; he was at the cabin Sarah had brought him to. Everything was dark, even beyond the room he was in. He frowned. Why hadn't Sarah lit a fire or turned on some lights? With effort, he sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled on the robe she had left for him. Standing cautiously, he winced at the pain in his abdomen. It abated after a few seconds, however, and he shuffled over to the door, pulling it open.

"Sarah?" he called softly.

There was no answer. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he began to see shapes – the outline of windows, the door, and furniture. Carefully he made his way into the main living area. He stopped when he saw Sarah. She was curled up on the couch, a small blanket covering her legs, the rest of it hanging off onto the floor. Her position looked distinctly uncomfortable. He wondered why she hadn't joined him on the bed. If he had more strength, he would carry her in there now, but even such a simple task was currently impossible for him. Passing her quietly, he went toward the kitchen, smelling food; she must have cooked something. A clock on the wall told him it was after eight… he had slept for several hours.

It appeared that Sarah had already eaten, so he turned the burner on under a pan of soup and poured himself a bowl after it was heated through. Sitting down at the kitchen table, he ate hungrily. After a few minutes, he heard Sarah stirring but didn't realize she had gotten up until he heard her call his name frantically. Standing, he walked slowly into the dark living room, only to nearly collide with her.

"You scared me!" she said, her voice still scratchy from sleep. "Why didn't you tell me you'd gotten up? I would have heated your soup. Are you okay? Here, come sit down in the living room and I'll light a fire."

He had reached out to steady her when they ran into one another and now kept one arm loosely around her waist. She didn't move or push his hand away, but he suspected it was only because she assumed he needed the support. "I didn't want to awaken you. I'm perfectly capable of heating soup. I'm not 'okay', but I'm not terrible, either. And yes, I _will_ sit down, thank you," he replied to her questions and statements in order, then added his own. "Why in the seven circles of hell did you sleep on that hideously uncomfortable-looking sofa?"

She had helped him sit down, and was now strategically positioning more logs into the fireplace. "Because there's no place else to sleep," she replied. "The second bedroom has no furniture in it. It looks like they'd been using it for storage of camping equipment, or Steve was. The couch really isn't that bad. I'll be fine there."

"You'll sleep in the _bed_ tonight," he informed her, knowing his tone sounded commanding and challenging.

She stilled her movements for a second but didn't turn toward him. "I'm fine out here," she said with finality, and though her tone of defiance thrilled him, he wasn't in the mood to compromise his wishes.

"No, you are not fine out here, nor am_ I_ fine with you being out here," he said, even more firmly this time. He realized he must sound rather obnoxious. Remembering Jen's advice, he allowed a petulant tone to enter his voice as he went on. "What if I wake and _need_ you? What if I don't wake up at all, and simply start to convulse again? Or what if I merely stop breathing? _Then what_, Sarah?"

She spun around to face him, her expression stricken. "Oh… I hadn't thought of that," she admitted, biting her lower lip. "Well… there's a sleeping bag in the other room. I could use that, and sleep on the floor. That way, if you need me, I'll be right there in the room—"

Jareth had grown accustomed to having her _in_ the bed with him, next to him. He wasn't about to give that up now, especially since they were completely alone. Narrowing his eyes at her, he cut her off. "That's out of the question, Sarah," he said staunchly. "Why are you suddenly interested in separate sleeping arrangements? It makes no sense. You _will _sleep in the bed, _with_ me. This is non-negotiable."

Her face turned pink. He could tell that she was both annoyed and flustered, and that she was tempted to argue. Was she still afraid of him? Did she, perhaps, fear him more now that they were completely alone? Or was she simply being difficult? He found it exceedingly hard to read her, which was unusual for him. While he watched, she seemed to fight some internal battle. Finally, she exhaled slowly and shrugged. He knew he had won before she even spoke, and he did a mental jig of triumph.

"Okay, fine," she relented, her tone casual. Blowing out a breath, she said, "Whatever. It's too cold to sleep on the darn floor, anyway."

Jareth nodded and resisted the urge to smirk in self-congratulation. Now that he knew he would have her in bed with him tonight, he began to plan a few delicious little tricks to get her to touch him. Perhaps another massage…

"Jareth!" she called, apparently for the second or third time. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked, having moved closer to him.

He looked up at her. "Sorry, what?"

Instead of saying anything, she placed her palm against his forehead, startling him. He wasn't accustomed to being touched without granting permission, and it was still disconcerting that Sarah and her friends did so as if it was acceptable. He remained silent however, as in Sarah's case he highly encouraged the touching. Hadn't he just been plotting to get her to do just that? In fact, he was pleased that he hadn't heard her, for it had resulted in her dropping her defenses just a bit.

Wordlessly he took her hand away from his forehead and kissed her palm intimately, letting his lips linger there as he looked up at her challengingly. Her eyes had grown wide in surprise but she didn't pull away, at least not immediately. Gesturing with his other hand, he said, "Sit down, Sarah."

She did, but not before slowly withdrawing her hand, which he noticed she flexed several times as if attempting to rid it of the sensation his lips had caused. She sat as far away from him as she possibly could and protectively crossed her arms over her chest. There was a slight frown creasing her forehead. Jareth didn't speak, he merely watched her. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Sarah began to look uncomfortable. He was about to speak when she jumped up as though unable to remain still in the same room with him.

"I uh… I'm going to get cleaned up now," she announced.

He let his eyes rove over her, wondering why she thought she required cleaning. She looked fine to him, and he suspected she merely wanted an excuse to be away from him. Shrugging, he stood as well. "All right," he said. "I'm still rather tired, actually, so I'll think I'll go lie down. I shan't fall asleep until you join me however, so do not think to sleep on the sofa again, Sarah."

"You're becoming quite the tyrant," she remarked with dry humor, smiling slightly. "I _knew_ you would, eventually. Don't worry, I'll be there shortly. You've got me paranoid now that if I sleep anywhere but right beside you, I'll regret it."

"Damn right you will," he replied cheekily, letting his eyes bore into hers. Though his response was for the most part serious, he couldn't help but feel they were making progress for her to tease him the way she had.

Sarah looked away first, which he considered another victory, and headed toward the bathroom. She looked quite flustered but not at all frightened. He smiled watching her go. Then he walked carefully into the bedroom, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. Pulling the covers back, he lay down and closed his eyes. Though he had meant what he said to Sarah, he felt himself drifting off before she even turned on the water in the bathroom next door.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Sarah toweled off quickly and pulled on her underwear, followed by her black sleep pants and matching tank top. If she'd known she would still be sharing a bed with the Goblin King, she would have brought her bulky sweats. She would have to have a word with Steve, who should have mentioned that there was only one bed at the cabin. Jen had probably told him not to tell her. Shrugging, she padded out into the living room and stared at the blank television. Though Steve had said there was a satellite and access to several channels, she didn't feel like watching anything. She felt anxious both about Jareth's health and about sharing a bed with him here, where they were completely isolated.

Maybe he would already be asleep, even though he had claimed he would wait for her. She quietly headed for the bedroom, where the light was out. Slipping into the room, she glanced at the bed. Jareth lay on his back, one arm flung over his head and the other spread out on 'her' side of the bed. She tiptoed around to the other side of the bed and got in as quietly as possible, gently picking up his arm and setting it back down next to his body.

Easing the covers up, Sarah smiled and congratulated herself on the promise of a smooth first night. No sooner had she relaxed however, than he turned onto his side and flung his arm over her torso, his face ending up very close to hers. Startled, she tried to nudge him away without waking him, but he wouldn't budge. She tried again and he made a cranky sound of protest. He was, after all, a king, as she had to constantly remind herself. He would be unaccustomed to being given direction even in his sleep.

Sighing, she tried to relax again and ignore the fact that he… She froze. He had just slid closer to her and draped one of his legs over both of hers, his body pressed intimately against her hip. Feeling her breathing grow shallow and fast, she whispered his name in the dark, hoping he would wake up embarrassed at his position, and move. She repeated herself several times, but it seemed that he was a very heavy sleeper, because he didn't respond. Finally she gave up and closed her eyes, enjoying his proximity in spite of her misgivings. Bringing one arm up, she rested her hand over his. It sounded as if he sighed contentedly, but she knew she must be imagining things.

When Sarah awoke the next morning, it was with the memory of one of the most explicit dreams she had ever had. Not only did she generally have difficulty with relationships, but she usually didn't have such dreams! Covering her eyes with one hand, she murmured, "Oh, my gosh…"

She shot a glance over at the sleeping Goblin King, praying silently she had not said – _or done_ – anything incriminating in her sleep. Of course, the dream had featured Jareth, as everything in her life seemed to these days. It had been mind-numbingly erotic and unbearably pleasurable, a fact she quickly thrust into the deepest, most remote oubliette in her mind.

What the hell was the matter with her? Not only was this a dangerous man, but he wasn't actually a man at all – a fact _not_ acknowledged in her dream last night – but a mystical magical being from another world. She was having difficulty remembering that at the moment. She lay back quietly, hoping she wouldn't attract his attention and wake him from much needed sleep.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Jareth was aware that if Sarah knew he was awake, she would be extremely uncomfortable, so he carefully pretended to be asleep. He had awoken, painfully aroused, to quiet moans and cries of "Jareth" from Sarah's lips as she twisted around in the sheets. A few seconds of enjoyable observation had quickly led him to the conclusion that she was having one hell of a good dream and that it featured _him_ in a starring role.

He had easily concluded that Sarah, with her past difficulties in relationships and constant refusal to see him as anything other than a potential threat, would be mortified if she knew he had heard her gasp his name. He had every intention of subtly using it to his advantage, nonetheless. Having confirmation of his suspicions that she had feelings for him not only thrilled him but would also be highly beneficial in wooing her. He drifted off to sleep as he was pretending to be, with very pleasant thoughts in mind.

Jareth awoke some time later to find Sarah gone. The disappointment over her absence was quickly replaced by his interest in a massively appealing aroma in the air. Ah, she was cooking breakfast. He found himself a great deal hungrier than he had been in recent days and got out of bed to make his way to the kitchen.

"Oh, hey! You're up," Sarah greeted him, appearing slightly surprised at his entrance. "Breakfast is almost ready. I'm just waiting for the bacon to finish frying."

"So I deduced when I awoke. It smells heavenly in here, my darling," he drawled with lazy intimacy, enjoying her glance of consternation at the endearment. "Did you sleep restfully, Sarah? You have been spending so much time caring for me that I fear I am... exhausting you." He leaned casually against the counter across from her.

She gave him a curious look as she handed him a mug of coffee with cream. "No, I'm fine. And I slept great... Thanks for asking," she replied, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks at the mention of sleep.

"I thank you for not arguing the matter of the sleeping arrangements. I fear I should not have slept half so well if I had known you to be on the cold ground or on that horrible sofa," Jareth replied, certain she already plotting a way to sleep elsewhere this evening after the dream she'd had last night.

She pursed her lips for a few seconds before answering. "Oh, well, you're welcome, I guess. It seems kind of awkward, but I know you don't want to be alone in case you need help," Sarah stuttered out, obviously uncomfortable with the topic.

Jareth lifted one eyebrow and he looked at her. "Awkward? Sarah, why is it awkward here and now, when all along you've been sleeping with me?" he asked, warming his hands on the mug.

"I'm not sleeping with you!" she exclaimed, nearly dropping the plates she was pulling down from the cupboard. "I mean… I was sleeping in the same bed, yeah, but not… not…" She paused, shaking her head. "Ugh, I don't know what I'm trying to say!"

He frowned in confusion, watching her. "Is that not what I said?" he asked. "Is there a difference in connotation that I'm not understanding?"

"Yes," she replied, returning to the stove to flip the bacon over. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean it the way it usually implies."

"Which is…" he prompted, his curiosity growing by the moment.

She sighed, taking a sip of her coffee before answering. "It's nothing, really. It's just that… sleeping together usually means more than just sleeping."

"I see," Jareth replied, resisting the urge to grin in amusement. "So I deduce that 'sleeping together' commonly refers to having _sexual intercourse_, then."

Sarah coughed, nearly spitting out her coffee. "Uh… yeah, exactly. Which we're _not_ having, obviously."

_Not yet,_ Jareth wanted to say, but he refrained. Instead he kept a straight face and replied, "Thank you for clearing that up for me, Precious."

"No problem," she said, seemingly relieved at his demeanor. "So, do you feel better this morning?"

"Actually, yes. I am also far hungrier than I have been since I first awoke from this injury. I believe that it must be a good thing to regain one's… appetites," Jareth replied slowly, smiling at her. She bit her bottom lip but didn't reply. "Precious, I must assure you of something. It seems to me that while you obviously care for my health, you also fear what I shall do once I regain it."

Sarah turned her face away quickly at his words and appeared intent on studying the process of bacon frying. It seemed as if she were searching for something to say, but she remained silent, her dark curtain of wavy hair hiding her face from his view.

"Sarah, darling, I could _never_ harm you... nor would I ever harm anyone who had done me such a service as you have done me these days," he reassured her in a quiet, serious voice.

"It isn't that I think you would do something so much as that you _could_, I think," Sarah finally said, after a long moment of silence. "You're so powerful and… and _volatile_; I remember that clearly... and I'm just… me. If I managed to make you angry again, like I did in the tunnels," her voice trailed off as she obviously envisioned their past confrontation, "even without meaning to..."

Jareth walked up behind her and grasped her shoulders, turning her toward himself, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Sarah, I say it again, and I ask you to hear me. I shall not harm you, nor could I ever. The Labyrinth would not have actually harmed you, either, but it is required to be daunting. I could no more allow you to walk through it without some measure of difficulty than I could cease breathing... it is the way of the thing. Had there ever been any true danger, I would have prevented all harm from coming to you, this I swear."

Sarah appeared to be quite startled by this revelation but recovered quickly, looking into his eyes as though searching for the truth of his statement. "Okay, I believe you," she said quietly, at last. "After all, you don't really have any reason to lie about it, all these years later." She turned quickly and took the bacon off the burner. "I almost burned these. From now on let's save the deep conversations for when I'm not cooking," she joked in a shaky voice, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Agreed, but I thank you for your trust, Sarah," Jareth stated solemnly. "It shan't prove to be misplaced." He turned and walked over to the kitchen table with some difficulty and sat down before he fell down. His strength was better, but quickly overtaxed. He prayed that she truly did believe him, as he knew he would never get anywhere with her if she continued to fear and distrust him.

Fortunately, Sarah had been too occupied filling their plates with breakfast to notice how weak he was. While they ate, very little was said and Sarah still seemed a bit ill at ease. As soon as she had finished her meal, she got up and began cleaning the kitchen. He watched her with consternation, wishing for at least an easy friendship between them. Ever since they had arrived at the cabin, their tentative relationship had seemed to progress and regress at intervals. She turned, noticing that he was finished.

"Did you get enough to eat? There are some eggs left, and a couple pieces of bacon," she offered.

He shook his head. "I'm full, and it was delicious, thank you."

Setting down the dish towel she'd been holding, she said, "Why don't you go on into the living room and relax? Maybe I can find you something to read, or—"

A wave of exhaustion, mixed with vertigo, washed over him. The look on his face must have caused her to pause. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I didn't lie when I said I was feeling better," he said, not wanting to alarm her too much. "However, I seem to run out of strength rather quickly. When I sat down before, I barely made it to the chair." It was hard for him to admit this, but he must be completely honest with her if he wished to gain her trust. "I… I don't know if I can get up of my own power."

She was biting her lower lip, looking extremely worried. "Why didn't you tell me?" Moving toward him, she bent down and placed an arm around his waist. Holding him firmly, she said, "Here, let me help you. Put your arm around me."

He did as she asked. His hand slid under her shirt and rested against her smooth skin. He didn't bother to move it. Her entire body was trembling. It wasn't cold in the room; if anyone ought to be cold, it was him. But Sarah had lit a fire, and the entire cabin was perfectly warm. Therefore her reaction must be one of anxiety. _Anxiety for him_. Carefully he stood, and nearly lost his balance. Using the table for support, he felt Sarah's free hand come around and rest on his ribcage as she murmured to him to take his time and be careful.

If he had just a little more strength, he would have taken her properly into his arms and kissed her soundly, just to see what she would do. As it was, he had begun to tremble as badly as she – partly because of weakness and partly at being in such close proximity to Sarah, his hand underneath her top. Slowly they made their way to the living room, where she helped him to sit down on the couch. He breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't fallen and made a fool of himself. She fussed over him for a few minutes until he assured her he was fine.

He listened as she finished in the kitchen. It sounded as if she were looking for reasons to stay in there; there had only been two dirty pans, and two plates, mugs and forks. What on earth else did she have to do?

"Sarah," he called.

She popped her head around the corner anxiously. "Yes?"

"Come here and sit down," he said, patting the cushion next to him. "I'm lonely and bored without you. You can't possibly still be cleaning up from breakfast."

Obviously taken aback, she replied, disappearing again and speaking loud enough for him to hear her. "No, but I was organizing the pantry so I can make a list for Jen. She'll be calling sometime today so she can go to the market tomorrow before she and Steve head out here. Which reminds me, do you need anything? I'm going to have her bring you another pair of pajamas, and maybe some jeans, though we'll have to guess at your si… I mean guess at what size you wear," she corrected herself, sounding flustered. "So… is there anything in particular you want?"

"_That_, Precious, is a dangerously open-ended question," he drawled, grinning when he heard her drop a can of food in the pantry.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

It had been a difficult and tense morning for Sarah. Having awoken with Jareth's arm stretched across her and memories of a dream which included a great deal _more_ of Jareth, she had fled the bedroom as soon as she was sure he was still sleeping to do some light cleaning and find something to fix for breakfast.

Jareth's entrance had surprised her. Their discussion on the meaning of 'sleeping together' and his assurances that she had been completely safe throughout her trip in the Labyrinth had thrown her much more than she would allow him to see. It was all so terribly confusing. She had a clear image of the Goblin King in her mind. He was essentially defined as she had first seen him in his black armor – taunting, imposing and haughty. All these years, she had thought of him as completely untouchable and wholly formidable.

Who, then, was this man who seemed to sincerely desire her trust, who Sal told her had quietly watched over her as she went to and from work, like some kind of guardian angel? She had never been so terrified than she was when Jen had told her that Jareth was unconscious and seemed to be worsening. The thought that he might die had shaken her deeply. This was completely illogical and inconsistent with her view of the Goblin King in relation to herself. Perhaps she wasn't seeing the whole picture, even though she had been so sure that she was.

She had made it through breakfast with difficulty, her thoughts and emotions in turmoil. Jareth's reluctant admission of weakness had shamed her. She had been far too concerned with her self-centered musings and nearly forgotten how very sick he was. She was certain he had come close to death when he had been convulsing on the bed; a small amount of progress should not cause her to completely forget how ill he really was.

Helping him into the living room had been difficult. He may be weak but he was still warm and solid, and his uniquely magical, spicy scent had tantalized her dreadfully. It was all due to that damn dream she had last night. That, and the feeling of his hand resting under her shirt on her bare flesh. She had found herself wishing he would kiss her, which was just pathetic. If he wasn't so frail, she would have thought he was engineering it all, including the dream. As soon as she had situated him safely on the couch, she had fled to the safety of the kitchen. She truly did need to clean up and prepare a shopping list for Jennifer, but she also desperately needed to sort out her thoughts and calm her ridiculously raging hormones away from the source. Sarah Williams simply did _not_ behave in this manner, and she was going to have to snap out of it.

Jareth's teasing comment had floored her, intruding on thoughts she was desperately trying to bury. Could Jen and Steve possibly be right? Could Jareth have some sort of interest in her? Certainly it couldn't be a long-term one, considering their lives and occupations... What on earth was he up to?

Shaking her head to clear it, Sarah grabbed a pen and paper and started writing. Jareth would need some fresh pajamas and undergarments, and maybe some slippers. That way, they could take the ones he was wearing back now, and launder them at home. Maybe some casual clothes, too, in case he felt like going outside. They would also need more milk, some frozen vegetables, fruits, cold cereal, more eggs… She wrote the list automatically, paying scant attention to what she was doing.

Her mind kept going back to the last thing Jareth had said to her about her 'dangerously open-ended question'. Surely he knew what she had meant and was merely baiting her, like a bored cat with a mouse. Sarah frowned. That's what it was. Ugh, she was so stupid! He was _bored_; he had said so himself. Perhaps he wouldn't harm her and was truly grateful for her help, but that didn't change the fact that he was innately fond of playing games; specifically, psychological games. He was teasing her, trying to get a reaction out of her. That was all! All she had to do was pretend she didn't understand his innuendo and suggestive comments, and he would grow tired of playing. A cat didn't continue to bat around a dead mouse… it went on to a responsive victim.

Feeling much better now that she had figured things out, Sarah stepped out of the pantry and looked around. Unfortunately, the kitchen was now spotless. There was nothing left to do unless… Smiling, she went back into the pantry and gathered supplies into her arms. The graham crackers she had brought from the house, some shortening, a couple cans of cherry pie filling… perfect!

Opening a package of crackers, she set about crushing them inside a plastic storage bag. Then she dumped them into a mixing bowl, sprinkled in some sugar, added shortening and proceeded to blend everything together. That accomplished, she opened cupboards until she found a pie tin.

"What are you doing now?" Jareth called from the living room.

Drat! She had hoped he was napping. "I'm fixing a pie to bake for later," she answered him, hearing the slightly annoyed tone in her voice. She wasn't used to answering to anyone. They had that much in common, she mused with a smirk.

"Why?"

Closing her eyes, Sarah resisted the urge to stalk out of the kitchen and hurl the can of cherry pie filling at his royal head. Grudgingly admitting to herself that such a reaction would do more damage than good, she took a deep breath. "Generally one bakes a pie in order to eat it after dinner. It's called 'dessert', Your Majesty."

His deep chuckle unnerved her. He sounded genuinely amused, not angry, as she had imagined he would be at her tone. Shouldn't he at least threaten her with beheading or bogging for her insubordination? Anything would be better than his flirtatious forbearance. "When are you going to come out of the kitchen, Sarah?" he asked cajolingly. "I believe you're avoiding me. I don't want to be alone."

Ah, there. There was the petulant, imperious tone she'd known was coming. He was accustomed to getting whatever he wanted – which sent a chill through to her bones – and she was denying him. "I'll be finished with this in a few minutes, and then I'll be there. Do you need some water or anything?"

"No," he replied dejectedly, following it with a loud exhalation.

Sarah cringed guiltily. His attitude was having the desired effect; she now felt bad for avoiding him, especially since he knew that was exactly what she was doing. She had probably just misinterpreted his earlier comment based upon the dream she'd had about him, and that wasn't his fault. He no more wanted her than she wanted him, not really. They were too different in every respect, regardless of how well they had meshed in her mind's fevered imagination. He probably had a princess or queen waiting for him back in the Underground, and she was probably worried sick. Pushing aside the surprising wave of jealousy she felt at the thought, she determined to ask him about it as soon as she was finished here.

She hastily put the pie together and placed it into the refrigerator. After cleaning the baking implements she'd used in putting it together, she walked out of the kitchen. Jareth was on the couch, his head resting against the back of it. One arm rested at his side, the other on the armrest. That couldn't be comfortable.

Moving forward slowly, Sarah reached out to touch the palm of her hand to his forehead. He wasn't feverish, so that was a good sign. Still, the amount of time he was spending asleep was cause for concern enough. Slowly, she sat down facing him, folding one leg beneath her, and just watched him for several long moments. He was really _too_ beautiful. She felt as if she could spend all day just staring at him. Perhaps it was his beauty that had caused her to fantasize about him. His lips looked _extremely_ kissable…

Her eyelids grew heavy and Sarah wondered if all the stress was making her tired or if it was just the fresh air and change of pace. Catching a quick nap couldn't hurt anything, she figured. Leaning her head against the back of the couch, she closed her eyes. Immediately, images of her dream came back to her mind, and she felt her heart racing. What exactly was happening to her? Whatever it was, it wouldn't last. It was the same with every man… at first she felt attraction, then a desire to know them better. Things would seem to be going well, but as soon as they kissed her or touched her, all attraction for them fled. Even as a teenager, she had never experienced the 'raging hormones' that her friends had discussed. Some women were simply born without a strong libido, or as in Sarah's case, one at all, current case of raging hormones aside. It was all the more reason to keep Jareth at a safe distance.

He said he would never harm her, but she knew that if he felt spurned by her, he might very well call up all the resentment he felt toward her from years ago, when she refused his offer. Though it had been nothing but a trick to distract her from getting to Toby, she had still rejected him, and that had to smart. It was highly unlikely that any other woman had ever said 'no' to him before. Surely if that was what he was after, even as a brief distraction while he spent time healing here, he would fully expect her to fall at his feet and comply. Well… she would show him!

She soon felt herself nod off completely, but she didn't realize that as she did, she fell forward face first into the lap of the sleeping Goblin King.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

The first thing Jareth realized was that he couldn't move his left hand. Something was weighing it down. Rubbing his eyes with his right hand, he blinked up at the ceiling several times to clear his vision. When he looked down, he grinned as he saw Sarah sound asleep, her head resting on his thighs. Her back was to him, and her body was twisted at an impossibly uncomfortable angle, as if she had started out sitting up and fallen forward. Gently he ran a hand through her hair, content to let her continue resting. How long had he slept? It must be early afternoon by now.

He saw Sarah's arm moving, and felt her hand slide onto his leg, specifically his left knee. She sighed softly, running her fingers over his leg as though trying to figure out what it was. Suddenly she stopped and gasped. When she struggled to a sitting position, she gazed at him sleepily until her eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she cried, blushing. "I must have fallen over you when I drifted off."

"My lap is your lap, Sarah," he replied good-naturedly and with just a hint of suggestiveness. "Please don't stop your exploration on my account."

Shaking her head at his blatantly provoking words, she smiled crookedly in embarrassment and moved further away from him on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit grungy," he confessed. "I should like very much to clean up a bit, but Steve won't be here to assist me until tomorrow. Care to assist me in showering, Precious?" he teased.

Her blush deepened. "Don't be silly," she chided him. "The uh… shower has a built-in bench, so you can clean up while you're… sitting down. If your arms are too weak to lift them to wash your hair, I'll help you with that afterward, _at the kitchen sink_," she finished, putting emphasis on the final words as he smirked at her. "What's the _matter_ with you?"

Shrugging, he said, "Nothing that wouldn't be _the matter_ with any man spending several days alone in a cabin with a woman of your beauty, my darling."

She stared at him for a moment and then shook her head dismissively. "Look, I'll get you a towel, soap and shampoo. I'm sorry, but you'll have to keep wearing those pajamas until Jen brings you some new ones, unless you want to put your robe on after your shower, and I'll wash those up in the sink for you. They should be dry by this evening."

"Thank you," he replied, trying to figure out her attitude. She was reacting much differently to his teasing now, more dismissive than uncomfortable. "That's an excellent suggestion."

Nodding resolutely, she left the living room. Jareth grinned to himself. It was a lot of fun keeping Sarah just off balance. He knew she was probably explaining away his comments to herself. Moments later, she returned. "Okay, everything's ready."

He stood up with less difficulty than he'd been expecting, and turned to give her a self-conscious smile. "I'm sorry you're having to tend to everything and wait on me hand and foot. I do hope I'm not taking advantage of your kindness," he said, hearing the formality in his words. He did feel rather badly and wished her to know he didn't mean to treat her like a personal slave. Besides, as a king, it was somewhat disconcerting relying on another for assistance in nearly everything one did.

Her brow furrowed slightly at his stiff manner, though, before she said, "But that's why we're here, Jareth… I mean, I don't feel like a slave or like you're taking advantage of me or anything. You're recovering from a very serious beating…" She paused as she always did when she spoke about what had happened to him, as if it brought her pain to contemplate. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't mind… I'm happy to help you."

Nodding to show he appreciated her reassurance, he slowly made his way toward the bathroom. Once inside, he pulled off his pajamas and briefs and stared at himself in the mirror. His coloring was much better, and the only bruising that still showed on the surface was across his abdomen, where he'd been kicked repeatedly.

"Jareth?" Sarah's voice called from outside the door.

He felt his entire body flush at having Sarah so nearby when he was in a state of undress. "Yes?" he called out, aware that he was hypersensitive to her presence. What if she walked in? Grinning, he almost hoped she would. What a surprise she would get!

"I wanted to let you know that the cold water is much more prominent than the hot," she said. "I found that out last night. Turn the on the hot water full blast and then add just a bit of cold."

"Since you just assured me that you don't mind helping, would you care to adjust it _for_ me, love?" he asked, unable to stop himself from goading her again.

A long silence ensued, and he wondered if she had walked away. Finally, though, her voice came to him, tinged with nervous amusement. "You're _naked _in there, aren't you?" she asked.

"I am indeed, but don't let _that_ inhibit you," he answered her. "You're welcome to come in."

This time there was definite laughter in her voice when she said, "Ha, ha," in a droll tone. "Very funny, Your Majesty."

Under his breath, Jareth muttered, "I did not mean to be _funny_," as he reached into the shower and turned on the hot water to full capacity.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sarah?"

Sarah stood up from the couch where she sat reading but not concentrating on a book, and walked cautiously over to the bathroom door. Jareth's idea of playing was torturous, with the thoughts she'd been having about him. She knew he was only having a bit of fun; it was in his nature to be flirtatious and he probably was the same with most of the females he encountered. It was this knowledge along with her epically bad history with men that kept her from reacting too seriously to his comments and innuendo.

"Yes?" she replied, hearing that he had shut off the water.

The door opened and Jareth stood before her wearing nothing but a white towel draped around his waist. His chest and abdominal muscles were more toned and defined than she had been able to see the night she gave him a massage, and his legs, while slender, were also beautifully muscular. Striving to keep her eyes on his face, rather than rapaciously roving over his body, she raised her eyebrows questioningly, as if seeing gorgeous otherworldly naked men in towels was an everyday occurrence for her.

"It seems that my robe isn't in the bathroom, Precious," he said, his tone falsely apologetic. "I wonder… would you mind retrieving it from the bedroom for me?"

Her mouth dropped open. Had she subconsciously forgotten to put his robe in the bathroom for him? She was, after all, the one who had suggested he put it on so she could rinse out his things. "Oh! Sure, yeah, um… I'll go get it for you right now, no problem," she babbled, feeling her eyes drop down to where the towel was wrapped decadently low on his abdomen. This time however, in addition to his amazing body, she noticed something else. Stopping, she frowned. "Your stomach…" she began, resisting the urge to reach out and run her fingers soothingly over his skin. "Haven't those bruises healed at all?"

One hand reached down to cover the bruises. "Not yet," he said, self-conscious for the first time, as if having a temporary defect was more embarrassing than being seen nearly naked. "It seems that this is taking a bit longer to heal than the other physical manifestations of my attack."

"Does it still hurt?" she asked, dragging her eyes up to his face.

He hesitated but then nodded. "Yes."

"I'm sorry," she replied, meaning it. It was mostly dark green and yellow, and the sight of it made her own stomach ache with sympathy. "Hang on, I'll be right back."

She hurried into the bedroom and grabbed his robe from the foot of the bed. Her eyes lingered on the queen-size bed. Tonight she would be sleeping with a man who was tormenting her without even trying. 'Terrific,' she thought sarcastically, wondering if she could get out of it by letting him fall asleep first. If the door was left open, surely she would hear him from the couch if he called to her.

Returning to the bathroom, she found Jareth leaning against the door frame, one arm resting above his head. It was a deceptively casual pose. He had pale blond hair under his arms, she noted inanely; it made him seem even more vulnerable, somehow. She didn't feel she had the right to see so much of him. Even though she kept forgetting it, he was a king, a royal personage. It must be rather humiliating for him to be thus observed, and yet, he didn't _seem_ to mind. He had even teasingly invited her to assist him in showering. His eyes were closed, and she felt her mouth go dry with apprehension.

"Jareth?"

Slowly, his eyes drifted open to look at her, and it wasn't difficult to read the pain there. "Hello, love," he said, which was odd, because she had only been gone less than a minute.

"Are you okay?" she asked anxiously. "What's wrong?"

Moving his arm, he stepped back to allow her entry. "Do me a favor, Sarah," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Help me put my robe on," he said, holding out one arm.

She sighed. She had already agreed to help him in any way he needed, so if _this_ was what he needed, she might as well do it. At least he hadn't asked her to help him _un_dress before getting into the shower! "Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"Better, yes, but still infuriatingly tired," he admitted.

"Well, it's not as though you can tend to any pressing matters, so you might as well sleep if that's what you need," she said reasonably. She assisted him in getting the other arm through, then wrapped the robe around him and tied the belt as tight as she dared, given the condition of his abdomen. "There you go," she said, turning to leave.

"Wait," he said, sounding just a little bit annoyed at her hurry to leave the room.

She had to smile at his imperious tone. Facing him again, she said sweetly, "Something else?"

"Yes. Remove my towel… please." Even though he was weak and exhausted, his eyes sparkled at her mischievously.

She nearly laughed. What was he playing at now? This was more than just teasing words… this was… this was… "I'm pretty sure you can do that for yourself," she replied dryly.

"I want _you_ to do it," he said, completely serious and slightly petulant. "Please. You _said_ you would help me."

Sarah was about to refuse again, but something in his eyes told her she ought to comply. It was though he had read her mind earlier when she reminded herself that he was a king, and was now exercising his right to expect his demands to be obeyed. Besides, he _did_ seem to be tired after his shower, and maybe he truly needed her help, even though loosening a towel was not exactly a big exertion…

Then again, maybe it was a challenge, which was possible if the look in his eyes was any indication. Maybe he expected her to balk. Maybe he was counting on her to refuse him. Certain that this was the case she strode back to him and wordlessly untied his robe again. Jareth looked rather surprised when she spread it open wide, exposing him again. She very slowly undid the towel, letting her fingers lightly graze his skin as she did so, and let it fall to the floor. For a long moment, she stood there, staring into his face, knowing he was completely naked. Then she repositioned and tied his robe, all the while striving to keep eye contact with him. Keeping her gaze focused on his face was the single most difficult thing she had ever had to do. By the time she was finished, he was breathing heavily and his eyes had darkened considerably.

Despite the fact that her stomach was fluttering with a host of butterflies, she gave him what she hoped was a smug smile and went to turn away from him. She gave a little yelp when he gently took her arm and swung her around, reversing their positions so that Sarah's back was against the door of the shower. She was sure he was going to kiss her, but despite his nearness, all he did was touch her face lightly with one hand and say, his voice thick with desire… or maybe it was merely exhaustion, "Thank you, Precious, that was most enjoyable."

"Y-you're welcome," she stammered, swallowing hard in an attempt to regain her composure. Seeing the deadly handsome Goblin King in such a state made her knees turn to jelly.

He gave her a smug smile of his own, turned, and left the bathroom, while she cursed her newly acquired inability to refrain from playing with fire.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Jareth watched as Sarah added logs to the fire, lit it expertly and then stepped back, wiping her hands on her jeans. She had been jittery and quiet since their encounter in the bathroom, but at least she hadn't been avoiding him. If anything, she seemed to be trying to prove something to both herself and to him. It was clear that no matter what he said or did, she found a way to justify it at mere flirting or teasing. Still, he felt her eyes upon him when she obviously thought he wasn't looking. He could see that he was going to have to try harder to show her he was serious, but he was undecided whether to do so before or after Steve and Jen's visit.

Perhaps it would put her at ease to simply have a normal conversation, and he was very curious about her. "Sarah, why is it that you have never settled down and raised a family?" Jareth asked suddenly, hoping for an honest answer given the element of surprise. "You obviously have a successful career and good friends..."

Sarah did indeed look surprised. She sat down on the edge of the couch, evidently searching for an answer to give him. Finally, after a long moment, with her eyes averted, she replied, "Well, it's sort of a long story. I always _wanted_ it all. You know – the white picket fence, two-point-five children and a golden retriever... but I don't seem to be capable of carrying on a long-term relationship. I've tried, but I've never been able to stay interested in any one man longer than it takes for him to decide he wants more than friendship." She shook her head sadly. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. Only Jen knows how I feel about all this stuff. I just… I think I probably inherited it from my mom... the clichéd man-eater. I date guys for a short period of time and then lose interest."

"Perhaps you are dating the wrong… _guys_, Precious. One would think that they would fight harder to win your favor rather than merely give up at the first sight of hardship," he replied, hoping that his words indicated that _he _was prepared to fight to win her favor.

Sarah laughed self-deprecatingly. "No, it isn't _their_ fault... but thanks for offering the easy out." Her expression grew serious again and she averted her eyes as though what she was about to say was painful. Jareth found that he was holding his breath to see what she would say next. "I'm just… _broken inside_... There's something fundamentally wrong with me. I can see someone a couple times but then they start wanting more than a friendly goodnight kiss... and well, I just _don't_," she commented, shrugging her shoulders in a defeated manner. "No matter how strong the initial attraction is, no one can hold my interest for long. I've hurt too many men already."

Jareth realized that he had a choice. He could give her sympathy, or he could challenge her. Knowing Sarah, she would fare better with a challenge, in the long run. Sympathy would only enforce her erroneous opinion of herself. "Ah, I believe I see now, my dear," he drawled. "These _boys_ you date fail to stir the passion in you, to make your blood race and your heart beat faster... am I right?" He raised an eyebrow, keeping his features molded in a deceptively innocent expression.

"I'm not having this conversation," she announced, attempting to stand.

Jareth grabbed her wrist, keeping her in place. With a sigh, she fell back against the sofa and glared at him. He grinned at her. "I could assist you with a bit of research, you know," he offered grandly. "See what it's like to be kissed by someone other than a little boy…"

"Oh, _no_... Don't start that mind game stuff with me, Goblin King," Sarah retorted. "I know how your devious brain works, and I'm not falling for it. I'm not getting into some 'I dare you' situation because you're bored and in the mood to play games."

"You ever see through me, don't you, sweet Sarah?" he replied sarcastically. "You attempt to ascertain my motivation and write me off as you do your naïve little boyfriends... Ah, but how _does_ one simply write off a _man_, a _king,_ in the same way one disregards a simple mortal boy?" He tsk'd at her, his look indulgent.

She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with his comments. He congratulated himself inwardly as he realized that she was finished with her brief session of self-pity and was now thoroughly agitated with him. Excellent. "What do you mean by _that_ smartass comment?" she demanded.

"Simply what I said, my dear, and nothing more." He smirked at her. "You seek your satisfaction with mere boys and then dare to compare me to them. It's _insulting,_ Sarah. Truly insulting."

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "This isn't about _you_ at all! You think _everything _is about _you_. I wasn't comparing them to you, for your information. Besides, I'm talking about _me_, Jareth... I'm just not …" Her voice trailed off and she made a frustrated sound deep in her throat. "Why on earth am I even discussing this with _you?" _She stood quickly, evading his attempt to stop her again. Looking at him resolutely, she said, "I'm going to take a walk, and _you_ should go to bed and rest. Are you able to make it to the room under your own power or do you need help?"

Giving her a sultry glance, he said, "I would appreciate the assistance, Precious."

Sarah sighed and then leaned over, holding out her arm for Jareth to take. She helped him stand and then walked next to him into the bedroom. He made sure to take his time, enjoying her closeness again. At the bed Jareth paused, turned and placed his hands on his shoulders, ignoring her warning look.

"Do you remember, Sarah, that I once reminded you of the necessity of a 'basis for comparison?" he said quietly, looking into her eyes.

Sarah nodded, frowning slightly. Before she had enough time to process his words, he quickly moved his right hand to cup her cheek as he bent his head over her and kissed her as he'd been longing to do ever since he first set eyes on her again. He knew better than to press her too far, merely moving his lips slowly upon hers and nipping her lower lip gently. Ending the kiss, he looked into her startled eyes, pleased at the repressed desire he saw there. "Enjoy your walk, Precious," he said, softly running his thumb over her lower lip before turning and getting into the bed.

Falling asleep after kissing Sarah was one of the more difficult things he had ever done, particularly as he was unable to keep himself from reliving the kiss over and over in his mind. He had kissed hundreds of women before Sarah, but never had he wanted a woman as badly as he wanted her. His lips still tingled from the contact; it had been difficult to break the kiss and not press for more, but she would never have allowed it, even if it was what she wanted too. Finally, exhausted and sore, he felt himself drift off and into a dream…

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Sarah had been stunned when she heard Jareth ask her about her necessity for a basis for comparison. As he had looked into her eyes, she thought she saw a dark desire reflected there for a moment, but then it was gone, replaced by a steely resolve. She had known he was going to kiss her and the internal argument between 'he's only looking for amusement' and 'what the hell – kiss the man' had taken too long for her to process a decision. Before she knew it, he was already there with his warm breath on her face, kissing her gently as he stroked his thumb along her jaw. He was mesmerizing. He smelled of that unique spicy magical scent she'd come to associate with him and he was… oh, so much _more_ fascinating than the guys she had kissed before – not that she had any intention of admitting that to Jareth, of course. It had taken a great deal of self-control to bid him a good rest in a normal tone and flee out of the cabin to take her walk.

She stood near a small stream, her thoughts a jumbled mess. Jareth's kiss had left her thoroughly confused and unsure of how to act around him the next time she saw him. If she encouraged him and allowed him to touch her, and she suddenly lost interest in him, he would likely be furious. She remembered with vivid detail the expression on his face when she refused his offer when she was fifteen. If she turned him away a second time, there was no telling what he would do, despite his reassuring words to the contrary. What if, though, he was the one man in the universe for whom she could truly _feel_? What if he was the one who _could _hold her attention?

She shook her head. That opened up a whole new can of Cockney-accented, punk-haired worms, didn't it? Because if she allowed herself to fall for the Goblin King, where would it get her? Where would they live? And – perhaps most terrifying of all – what would happen when she began to age and he stayed exactly the same? What if all he was after was an easy conquest, and was the first man to break her heart? Somehow, she knew she couldn't bear that.

Resolutely, she steeled her resolve. No, Jareth's shenanigans would have to be curtailed sharply. Perhaps he was feeling feisty as he healed, but he would just have to wait until he got back Underground to take care of his male urges. Of course, that thought brought a wave of ridiculous jealousy – jealousy over whatever female he saw fit to give his attentions to. Sarah sighed. She was already too far gone, and that was a bad thing. Without even trying, the Goblin King had captivated her all over again.

Annoyed with both herself and Jareth, she stormed back to the cabin. Inside, she glanced at the clock. It was far too late for lunch, but it wasn't too early to start dinner. Nodding in satisfaction at having something to do, Sarah found flour, shortening, yeast, and a few other items with which to bake bread, saying a silent thanks to Steve's mother for keeping the pantry so well stocked with fresh enough items. It had only been a few months, after all, since his parents had moved to the west coast. Steve and Jen had spent a few weekends up here, Sarah knew, but she didn't think that baking and cooking was their main activity.

With the bread in the oven, she looked through the pantry and found a gravy mix. In the freezer was a pound of roasting beef and some frozen carrots, and she had brought some potatoes and onions with her from home. Placing the beef in the sink and covering it with hot water to thaw, she began chopping the potatoes and onion. Her mind was busy circling the issue at hand, over and over and over, and always coming to the same conclusion – stay _away_ from Jareth.

She nearly chopped off her finger when she felt his arms snake around her and his body nuzzle intimately against hers from behind. "Geez," she exclaimed, letting her annoyance override the eager reaction of her body. "Can't you see that I have a knife in my hand?"

"Well, _now_ I can, Precious," he answered, completely unperturbed at her outburst. "No harm done, though."

Resisting the temptation to melt into him despite her earlier resolve, she rolled her eyes and shook him off, turning to face him. "Lucky for you," she said dryly. "Jareth, you startled me. I didn't hear you come into the kitchen. You're fortunate I didn't turn around and stab you."

"There's no one here but the two of us, love," he pointed out reasonably.

She frowned and waved the knife at him. "_Stop_ doing that," she demanded and then softened her tone. "Don't call me 'love' or 'precious' or anything else but _Sarah_. Please. Look, I'm serious. I did some thinking when I was out walking and this… whatever you're doing… won't work. Whether all you want is an Aboveground fling to pass the time or you're trying to prove something to me for some odd reason, it's got to stop. No more. We're done."

Jareth tilted his head to the side and stared at her quizzically for a few seconds, but his look soon changed to consternation. "I do not wish for a… what did you call it? Fling," he told her disdainfully. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about, _Sarah_."

"Don't play innocent with me, Goblin King," she said, narrowing her eyes. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. You _kissed_ me!" she blurted accusingly, her words sounding ridiculous to her own ears. "Don't try to pretend you didn't."

The ghost of a smile flitted over his lips as he evidently recalled the kiss. "I assure you that I have absolutely no desire to pretend I didn't kiss you, my dear," he said with that infuriating calm. "I just don't know what you mean when you say that whatever I'm doing won't work. What _am_ I doing, and in what way exactly will it not work?"

She found she couldn't hold his frank gaze. Damn him and his stupid reasonable logic! When he put it that way, she had no idea what to say. Turning back to the onions, she resumed her chopping. "I don't want you calling me pet names and being all... all flirty with me. I don't want you kissing me. There's no point to it. I've told you I'm no good at relationships. The way I see it, you figure you've got a neat little challenge for yourself, to see if you can be the one… _man_ in the entire universe I could have a relationship with, and wouldn't that be an ego booster for you! The problem – one among many – is that you don't live in this world. Even if it worked out – _and it wouldn't_ – you're going to leave sooner or later." Acknowledging out loud that he would eventually go back to his own world was harder than she'd ever thought it would be.

He had moved to stand next to her and watch her work. She hated how he could throw her off balance by just being in the same room. "A challenge, Sarah? You believe I view this as some kind of _game_? I told you earlier; you've been attempting to have relationships with the wrong men. I'm not blind. I can see the effect I have upon you as clearly as I know the effect you have upon me. There's no 'challenge' to speak of," he said intensely.

He was fighting her tooth and nail, determined to prove her wrong when she knew she was right. To her dismay, Sarah felt tears welling up in her eyes. Wiping at them angrily with the back of her hand, she cast a quick sideways glance at him. "So you want – what? Let me guess. A roll in the hay based on mutual attraction?" She mentally cursed herself. Why was she getting so emotional? "Well, I don't!"

"Why are you crying?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Shrugging away from his touch, she sniffled and shook her head. "It's the onions," she said flatly, ignoring the perplexed glance he gave the offending vegetable. Why had he had to go and ruin everything by kissing her? Damn him!

"I don't want a 'roll in the hay', Sarah," he replied resentfully, withdrawing his hand. "I know what that phrase implies, and I don't appreciate your using it. Please do not be so vulgar when discussing what it is_ I _want. You have absolutely no idea what precisely I want or why, so you have no right to speak of it as if you do."

She shook her head. He was impossible. This whole situation was impossible! "Well, then tell me what it is you want, so I can point out the flaws in it," she said, feeling tears slide down her face. It _wasn't_ the onions. Onions had never bothered Sarah; Karen had always had her chop them because of that fact. But it was a good cover, because she felt like she was falling apart, and she didn't understand why. "Tell me, oh mighty Goblin King, precisely what it is you want, and why."

He stiffened, and she could sense the emotional pain radiating off him in waves. Why was she so in tune to him all of a sudden? "I don't think you're in the right frame of mind to hear it, Sarah," he retorted, sounding frustrated and suddenly very, very angry. "I had hoped to begin by _showing_ you something of my feelings, but apparently you are not inclined to be reasonable."

"Reasonable," she said slowly, setting down the knife lest she accidentally slice into herself, "is knowing when the odds are completely against something. We're from different worlds. You can't live here, and I can't live Underground. Anything that happens between us is bound to result in one of us getting hurt or being expected to make life changes we're not prepared to make. We aren't even the same _species_. And once again, in case you didn't get it before, I can't maintain interest in a man for longer than five minutes. What makes_ you_ think you would be any different? I've already refused you once. I _really_ wish you would take the hint and leave me the hell alone!"

By the time she had finished her tirade, she knew it had been completely ineffective, because she was crying freely now, much to her chagrin. Jareth, instead of looking furious and offended, looked worried, guilt-ridden and completely miserable. Rather than storming out of the room cursing her very name, as she had fully expected him to do, he moved forward, wrapping his arms around her and refusing to let go even when she struggled. After a moment, Sarah stopped fighting and just let him hold her against his chest as she cried softly, her tears wetting his robe.

Just as the timer went off, announcing that the bread was finished baking, Sarah remembered that she hadn't washed Jareth's pajamas. She renewed her determination, horrified that she had broken down in front of him. Disentangling herself from his arms, she pushed away and she wiped her eyes dry on her sleeve. She said, as though nothing had happened, "Sit down and relax. I need to get the bread out and start the stew, and I forgot to wash your things earlier, so you'll have to sleep in your robe tonight." She desperately needed to return to a sense of normalcy, if that was even possible.

"Sarah, I…"

She held up a hand. "Jareth, _please_. I can't talk about this anymore."

He didn't say another word, just turned and walked slowly out of the kitchen. In the other room, she heard him turn on the television and start watching an old rerun of 'The Andy Griffith Show.' She would have found it amusing if she hadn't been an emotional wreck, it was such a male reaction. Suddenly she couldn't wait for Jen and Steve to get here to break the tension. As if on cue, the phone rang. It was Jen, calling to get a list of things Sarah needed her to bring.

As soon as Sarah answered, her friend said, "All right, what's going on? You sound like you've been crying."

"Oh, Jen, I'm so glad you called. This is all such a mess," Sarah said, keeping her voice low even though the television was still on. "I can't wait till you guys get here. I can't be alone with him anymore!"

"Tell me what happened," Jen prompted. Sarah could hear both sympathy and eagerness in her voice, prompting her to roll her eyes.

"Jareth is... he's trying to... I don't know," she said, frustrated. "He kissed me, and he's acting like there's nothing at all wrong with it... He's being all nice and ugh… _romantic and perfect_ and... ugh, wrapping his arms around me from behind..."

"Wait. _He kissed you?_ Oh my god!" Jen squealed. "I thought he might do that, but not so soon… Oh, I can't believe it! And this is a problem... _why_?" she asked.

"Jen!"

Jen laughed. "Oh, Sar, we _told_ you he had it bad for you," she said, her voice triumphant. "Did you really think that once he got you alone, he wasn't going to try to seduce you?"

Sarah blushed as though Jen were in the kitchen with her. "Of course I didn't think he was going to try to seduce me, Jen, he's injured and poisoned! He's here to heal, not... not to have an affair with me! For all I know, this is all just some deranged amorous side-effect of the iron they gave him at the hospital!"

"It is not a deranged amorous side-effect, sheesh!" Jen exclaimed. "Give him a little more credit that that. He's injured, Sarah, not dead," she quipped. "He's a guy; they require relatively little recoup time in _that_ area."

"Ugh," Sarah rejoined.

"Look," Jen said calmly. "Tell me everything that's happened so far, and don't leave anything out. Not one teeny, tiny little sexy Goblin King detail."

Half an hour later, Sarah felt as if she'd been pep-talked to death, and she was partially deaf in one ear from Jen's constant squealing. Actually, Jen had made some fairly sound points, and Sarah wished she could take them to heart. But the sum total of her experience with men told her it wouldn't be a good idea to give Jareth any leeway at all. She worked automatically, her mind on anything but fixing dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Jareth stared morosely at the television, wondering if there were actually mortals that were as asinine as Barney Fife or if it was just for entertainment value. Not that he felt very entertained at the moment. He had goblins in his kingdom that were smarter than the moronic deputy of Mayberry. Still, he only paid scant attention to the television show, which was apparently having a 'marathon'. His mind was busy mulling over what Sarah had said, and more importantly, what she _hadn't_ said. She had lied about the onions, of that he was certain – there was nothing even remotely sad about root vegetables. She had come completely unglued, and he wanted to know _why_. Perhaps he would be able to speak to Jen while she and Steve were up for the weekend. When the phone rang, he knew that Sarah would be on it for half an hour or more, telling Jen everything. There was nothing he could do until Jen was there; he could tell her his side of things and get her input.

After about forty-five minutes, Sarah called to him that dinner was ready. He wasn't all that hungry, but knew he must eat to keep up his strength. The ensuing hour was an awkward affair, with Sarah responding in monosyllables to his innocuous questions. The cherry pie she was baking smelled wonderful, and he was glad to note that his appetite was returning despite his inner turmoil.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier, Sarah," he said, breaking off a hunk of bread and spreading butter over it. "It wasn't my intention to make you cry. I fear that we're having a communication problem."

She shook her head, pushing her meat and vegetables around on her plate; she had barely eaten anything. "There's no communication problem," she replied dully. "It's just a difference of opinion that's not going to change on either side, so we might as well just agree to disagree, and drop it."

He sighed, putting down the bread. "I have no intention of dropping it," he said bluntly. "I wish you would tell me what's truly bothering you. None of the issues you brought up earlier as protestations are impassable obstacles. There are ways around everything. The only _real_ issue is if you find me so abhorrent that the idea of attempting to move beyond friendship is disgusting to you."

"That's not it," she argued. "It actually has nothing to do with whether or not I find you abhorrent or… or not. It has to do with reality and practicality."

Jareth frowned, mulling over her words and their implication. "It's truly a sad thing to hear _you_, Sarah Williams, place such high value on realism and practicality," he remarked seriously. "If that's the main issue for you, then of course I can see your point. Looking at things from a strictly practical and real standpoint, I shouldn't even exist."

She glanced up at him sharply. "That's not what I meant," she objected.

"Then explain," he said, hating that he was unable to get through to her.

Sarah looked back down at the table. "I can't. I don't know how." Standing, she carried her plate over to the trash and dumped the contents. He watched as she put the remaining stew into a container, set it in the refrigerator, and went about washing her bowl. Her shoulders looked so stiff… actually her entire body appeared tense and rigid. Instinctively Jareth knew that what he needed to do now was press the issue in a nonverbal way. It was impossible getting the woman to open up verbally, but she _had_ responded to him earlier when he had kissed her.

Standing up, he strode over to her with determination. She was blotting her soapy hands on the dish towel, unaware of his approach. When he was right behind her, he grasped her upper arms and quickly spun her around. Ignoring her surprised yelp, he pinned her to the kitchen counter. Giving her no time to protest, he wrapped his arms around her waist and covered her mouth with his own. He wanted to catch her off guard, give her no time to think about what was about to happen. She squirmed against him briefly, fueling his passion as her body struggled against his, the thin silk robe offering a nearly non-existent barrier.

Sarah pushed rather feebly against his upper arms while he plundered her mouth, easily sliding his tongue inside. She made a feeble sound of protest that was more like a murmur of approval. He ground his hips into her and was rewarded with a startled groan. Finally he felt her hands grasp his hair. At first he was sure she was going to use the leverage to yank his lips away from hers, but instead she raked her nails over his scalp and wound one of her legs around his, inside his robe.

Smiling in satisfaction, he trailed his lips away from hers to kiss her neck, pleased when she tilted her head back and moaned. Her long hair dangled close to the dirty dish water so he grabbed a handful of it, holding on as he cradled the back of her head, continuing his assault. Sarah broke away, breathing heavily, and leaned back to look into his eyes. He could see the internal battle she was waging with herself.

"Jareth," she said breathlessly, leaning her forehead against his. "Please… no more. We have to stop."

He sighed and moved back, but only marginally. "I don't want to stop. I need you, Sarah," he told her. At her widened gaze, he shook his head and then kissed her chin. "_That_ is not what I mean, at least not right at the moment, so don't give me that anxious look. I merely…" He paused, taking a deep breath. What he was about to say was huge for him and he hoped it would make an impression on her. "Sarah, I've never been able to get you out of my mind, in all these years. This is no game to me, nor is it a passing fancy. I have wanted you for a very long time. You don't have to say anything in return. I just… I _need_ you to understand how I feel."

Sarah lowered her lashes, obscuring her eyes from his view. Breathing hard, she licked her lips. "And I need _you_ to understand how _I_ feel," she replied. Sliding her body from between his and the counter, she refused to look at him as she left the kitchen. "I'm sorry..."

He was left standing there alone, wondering what in the world had gone wrong. She had responded to him with a passion equal to his own, yet his admission had seemingly no affect on her whatsoever other than to cause her to further withdraw from him. He wished he hadn't said anything after all. Thank goodness he hadn't told her that he loved her; a rejection of such a declaration would have been a lethal blow to his heart. Deep in thought, he was startled when the timer went off. Using the strange thick gloves he had seen Sarah use to remove the bread, he pulled out the pie and set it on a rack to cool, then turned off the oven. He didn't hear Sarah when she came back in until she spoke.

"Jareth, I'm sorry," she said, her voice almost a whisper. "I uh… You're going to have to give me some time here … I don't know how to... or if I can even…" She frowned and shook her head. Clearly frustrated, she paused. "I'm sorry. Can we just… talk about something else tonight?"

"Certainly, if that is what you wish," he replied somewhat formally, seeing her wince at his tone. Though he was pleased she had returned so soon, he was still smarting from her easy dismissal of his confession and her subsequent hasty retreat.

"Um, I washed out your pajamas," she said in a small voice. "I forgot to do it earlier."

He shrugged. "Think nothing of it."

"Jen called earlier," she went on. She seemed to need to make meaningless conversation, as if that would somehow erase what had just happened. "They're both getting off work early tomorrow, so they'll be here in time for dinner. They're going to bring some groceries and some clothes for you… Steve said he can guess what sizes you'd wear, so…"

"All right."

"Do you want to see if there's a movie on we can watch?" she offered timidly. "Or do you want to play a game?"

He straightened. She was trying to make up for her earlier behavior; that much was certain. However, he was growing weary of playing by her rules. "I believe there have been enough games played, Sarah, don't you?" he asked pointedly. "I think I'd prefer to be alone. Perhaps I'll go to bed and read for a while."

Sarah looked stricken but nodded, biting her lower lip. He immediately wanted to take back his harsh words, but her behavior all evening had stung him, especially her reaction, or lack thereof, when he told her he hadn't been able to forget her.

She looked as though she wanted to launch herself into his arms; he could almost feel the tension in her from across the room. He waited a moment as they stood staring at one another, but she didn't move toward him. Without another word, he strode into the bedroom and closed the door firmly.

It was some hours later when Jareth woke up, a book sprawled open on his chest, the lamp still on at his bedside. Glancing over at Sarah's side of the bed, he found it empty. Standing, he quietly opened the door and walked down the hall to the living room. The rest of the house was dark and quiet. As his vision adjusted to the inky darkness, he saw Sarah lying on her side, once again on the couch. Her jeans were neatly folded on the coffee table, but she still wore her T-shirt. A small blanket was covering her legs, or at least partially. In the dim light he could make out her shapely form.

He felt like a total cad, making her feel she must sleep on the couch. Sarah obviously had her reasons for feeling as she did, and he had tried to make them seem of no importance. He had tried to deceive her at every turn during her trip through his labyrinth. He'd been back in her world for less than a week, and yet here he was expecting her full trust. Guilt washed over him as he stood watching her, transfixed by the creamy skin of her thigh.

The fire had long gone out and it was cold in the room. He walked over closer to the sofa and said Sarah's name quietly, but she didn't stir. In the light of the moon streaming through the window, he could see dried tear tracks on her face. Gently, he reached down and scooped her into his arms, his bruised stomach protesting the action. She immediately nestled her face into his neck, her breath warm on his skin. He ignored the blanket when it slid to the ground, he couldn't have picked up it if he'd wanted to. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he carried her into the bedroom and laid her down, pulling the covers up around her, then got in himself.

There was no denying it. Whether or not Sarah ever reciprocated his feelings, he loved her. He would _always_ love her. She had been his obsession for years, a fascination based on a very short acquaintance with a young girl, but now it was justified. Now, he had gotten to know the real Sarah Williams – her kindness, her caring, her self-deprecating ways and even her flaws – and he loved her all the more. Even if she was, as she put it, 'broken inside', he wanted nothing more than to hold her and protect her always. If she wished to remain in her world and live out a brief mortal life, he would respect that, but it would not stop him loving her. She may never love him in return, but it simply didn't matter anymore. His heart was in her hands.

"Sarah," he whispered.

As if she had heard his voice, she turned and curled into him, her hand sliding inside his robe to rest against his chest. Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard against the feelings she awakened in him with a simple touch. He resolved in that moment that he would not give up until he got what he wanted. He knew she wanted him too, on some level; her desperate response to his kiss after dinner was proof enough of that. She might not realize it yet, but he intended to _make_ her realize it.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

It was the middle of the night when Sarah awoke suddenly, fully alert but not knowing why. For a moment she sleepily pondered what could have disturbed her at this late hour. Soon enough, though, she realized that although she had fallen asleep on the couch, she was now lying next to Jareth in the bed. He must have come out and carried her into the room, which couldn't have been easy for him. She blushed, realizing she wore only her T-shirt and underwear.

She also noted with some embarrassment that that she was encroaching greatly on his side of the bed. Her musings were interrupted by Jareth, who suddenly moaned in his sleep and softly murmured, "Sarah." She turned to look at him more closely, the moonlight playing over his handsome face, now etched with expressions of pain, resignation, fear, sadness - all were flitting across his face as he obviously warred against some unknown force in his sleep.

At first she was uncertain as to whether she should wake him. She knew he was a proud and private man and she knew the emotions she was seeing from him right now were not ones he would show by choice. But after a few minutes of observing his panic, she couldn't bear it any longer and shook his shoulder gently. "Jareth... Jareth, wake up. You're having a nightmare. It isn't real... Jareth, wake up," she whispered, attempting to quietly awaken him. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed at her. She saw the quick look of embarrassment he tried to hide from her as he realized she had been watching him.

"Thank you, Prec… Sarah. That was a most... unpleasant dream," he said softly, averting his eyes.

She reached over and laid a hand on his arm, attempting to comfort him. "Do you want to talk about it? I won't ask you to if you don't want to, but if you do..." she said softly, assessing his unusually quiet demeanor.

"It appears my memories of the attack have returned. They're... very disturbing. It's odd, you know… I've been to war but it's somewhat _different_ when one is attacked unawares and finds themselves helpless..." His voice drifted off, his thoughts clearly centered on that night.

"What happened to you? Do you remember all of it now, or just bits and pieces?" she asked him.

He turned away, laying his head back on the pillow, one arm flung across his forehead but leaving the other under Sarah's hand. After a moment he began to quietly speak. "It was early evening and I'd conjured a scrying crystal... I would occasionally look in on you, just to see how you were doing and make sure you were well. That evening, you had on a lovely gown… quite medieval in fashion. But you see, my crystals are very poor for detail and I found myself curious and intrigued to see you with my own eyes, dressed as you would be in my realm," he paused, clearly uncomfortable admitting so much to her, and took a bracing breath before continuing. "So I decided to go Above and see you for myself. It had been a while since I'd done so. I thus found myself in the parking lot of your hospital." He paused again, a slight smile gracing his lips as he glanced at her. "You were _very_ beautiful, you know, in that deep red gown... I watched you hurry into the hospital. I walked across the street to go into the cemetery and transform to return Underground but I was struck by a very fast moving vehicle and thrown to the sidewalk. It hadn't been there a mere moment before; it was as though it came out of nowhere."

Sarah watched him as he stroked his fingers across his forehead, deep in thought. Her heart went out to him. She so clearly saw him as the proud, haughty Goblin King; it was difficult to hear him relate such a traumatic event. She realized suddenly that this was not something he would tell many, if _any_one else. The knowledge warmed her toward him even further.

An admission on her part might make it easier for him. "I knew. About you being outside the hospital, I mean. Well, not at _first_... but... remember when that security guard came to the house? I've known Sal for years. He remembered you being outside and watching me from time to time. He mentioned it that day when he came over to let me know they might question me. It didn't seem important to bring it up until now," she admitted with a slight shrug before changing the subject. She didn't want him to think that it bothered her, so she said no more about it. "So... then what happened? Your injuries were much too serious to be from the car alone... I mean, you're… not mortal..." Her voice trailed off awkwardly.

He had glanced at her with a look of surprise at her admission, but appeared comforted by the compassion he saw reflected on her face. "Indeed." He lay back again, staring at the ceiling, again stroking his forehead in thought. "I believe I was hit intentionally. I don't remember everything clearly, but I do know the occupants quickly got out and approached me, although it was not out of concern. They appeared somewhat _disappointed_ with the result of their deed. When the realized I was alive, I was pulled from the sidewalk out of the light, behind a small metal structure where they proceeded to kick and beat me. One of them used a pistol, which of course, being made of steel, caused greater damage than would otherwise have occurred... I remember nothing from that point to when I awoke in your home, evidently days later."

Sarah felt slightly sick to her stomach imagining the scene. "I'm so sorry, Jareth… I hope you know that I'm _very_ relieved I was there... that I happened upon you... I would never have wished anything like that on you...on anyone... it's_ horrible,_" she said quietly. Almost without thinking, she placed her hand on his chest, startled to feel bare skin where his robe draped open.

He turned back to her, looking into her eyes, and covered her hand with his own before she could move it. "I'm terribly appreciative that you came across me as well, Sarah, and that you felt compelled to help me rather than leave me to the mercies of your doctors," he said seriously. "Things would have been much worse had their examinations gone very far. Humans are so suspicious of anyone who is… _different._ I am ever in your debt for the pains you took to free me from that place. I'm certain I would have died there; a place of healing would have ended up causing my end."

His eyes were haunted, obviously considering how very close he had come to losing his life. Sarah ached for him, for the pain he had endured and for the difficulty he must have had in sharing it with her. She could feel his heart beating beneath her hand, and it made her feel intimately connected to him. "There's no debt, Jareth," she said, guilt washing over her for thinking the worst of him so often the past couple of days. "Maybe now that you've talked about it, it'll let you be, and you can sleep. It always worked for Toby when he had nightmares..." she volunteered, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"Perhaps." He pulled her to him, silently encouraging her to lay her head on his shoulder, and she complied. "Goodnight, Precious," he said softly into her ear as he turned his head closer to hers, resting his cheek on her temple. Sarah wondered if she should protest but found she simply could not. There was an unspoken truce in the air, and she didn't want to be the one to break it.

"Goodnight, Jareth," she whispered. She lay there in the dark for a short time, just listening to him breathe. She knew when he finally drifted off, as his breathing became more rhythmic and he seemed to nestle in closer to her. Then she, as well, fell into sleep.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

When Jareth awoke to the sun streaming through the window, Sarah was still sleeping soundly in his arms. He enjoyed the feeling for a short time, then quietly stole away to prepare breakfast. Their strange interlude last night had been surprisingly peaceful and healing. He had no intention of ending that tranquility between them by taunting Sarah for her kindness.

He felt better than he had in days. Reaching out with his mind, he felt his magic still quite out of his grasp. He sighed, disappointed. First things first, though. He had to rid this toxin from his body before the magic would return to him. It was actually a blessing in disguise, as once his magic returned, he would lose his excuse to continue to seek Sarah's company.

The morning was quiet and pleasantly companionable. Sarah awoke a short time after Jareth, and seemed both pleased and very _surprised_ to find breakfast waiting. He found it terribly amusing that she had assumed him incapable of cooking. A veteran of several wars, he had found it necessary long ago to conserve his magic for battle and become skilled at preparing a campfire meal with very little food at his disposal. He may not cook now on a regular basis but he had done so in the past and still could, when necessity called for it.

Sarah had found a stash of games the night before and they passed a pleasant morning playing checkers and chatting pleasantly about their backgrounds, hobbies and various likes and dislikes. There had even been a bit of banter between them, though Jareth had been careful to avoid flirting. He had enjoyed it immensely and found himself hoping desperately that Sarah was aware of how easily they could get along when she wasn't avoiding him or actively attempting to sabotage his efforts to move forward in their relationship. Always a realist, he was aware that she probably did not.

At lunchtime, Sarah made sandwiches and they ate outdoors, enjoying the sunshine. Jareth greatly regretted leaving her when she was being so amicable, but he found himself unable to stay awake. He realized it would be prudent to take a short nap, particularly knowing they would have guests that evening. She walked back with him, carrying their trash and the blanket they had sat on for their picnic.

Jareth realized as they neared the cabin that he couldn't stand it any longer; the need to touch her again was overwhelming. Perhaps the headway they'd made last night had changed her attitude. There was only one way to find out. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. He waited until she was at the sink before approaching her, biding his time. She didn't notice his approach. After washing out the cups she turned and ran into him. He knew she was still skittish, but he also knew that time was growing shorter...

Her eyes widened in surprise and she placed a hand against his chest to steady herself. "Uh, I'm sorry... I th-thought you'd gone in to lie down already," Sarah stammered, surprised at being cornered so neatly by Jareth. She glanced around nervously, seeking an escape. "Do you need something?"

"As a matter of fact, Precious, I do," he answered, a slight smirk on his lips. He raised one hand to her face, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and stroking the soft skin of her cheek. He suppressed a smile as he saw her eyes darken, and knew that she was aware of exactly what that need was. Deciding to change the subject, he asked, "Are you going for another walk today?"

Looking surprised at his question, she nodded. "Yes," she answered, her eyes darting everywhere but his face. "It's so beautiful out... I'll probably be back before you wake up. I'm going to start dinner early so it'll be ready when Steve and Jen get here." She started to pull away as though to leave when he lifted his other hand to her face as well.

Jareth thought absently that she was immensely adorable when she rambled nervously. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes dilated, showing him plainly that her thoughts were on anything but taking a walk or starting dinner. Dropping his hands, he circled his arms around her waist and was pleased to hear her breath hitch in her throat.

Sarah's eyes darted to his and he could see within their mossy depths reason warring with desire. He had very slowly her backed into the corner of the kitchen cabinets, his body leaning suggestively into hers. She didn't push at him, however, or struggle to get free of his embrace as she had last night. If the evidence of her desire for him wasn't there in her eyes for him to see, he would willingly leave her alone. But every time he got close, he saw his own feelings mirrored in her eyes. Placing a soft kiss to her forehead, he shuddered as he felt her breath against his neck. "Just relax," he whispered.

Sometimes a quick claiming of lips was enjoyable, even necessary, when flight was a concern. However, it was _so_ much better to build anticipation for a kiss. He ran his thumb over her lips as he lowered his head slowly, and finally his lips met hers. As always, he retained his rigid self-control. It would not do to give in to his passions and frighten her. But oh, how he wanted to give in. She tasted of the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches they'd had for lunch, and that, along with the sweet essence that was uniquely Sarah, was a heady combination. He thrilled at her startled response – the quick intake of breath, the way she seemed to tremble all over. He knew her brain would kick in all too soon and she would find a reason to pull away, so he broke off the kiss before _she _could, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "Have a lovely walk, Precious." Then he added with a smirk, "And I thank you heartily for the sweet dreams I am _most_ certain you shall inspire." He retreated then, knowing as a seasoned commander that sometimes an artful retreat was the best battle plan.

"You... you... Damn it! I _told _you not to do that!" she blustered at him, her tone more petulant than angry. She made a frustrated noise in her throat. He heard her head for the door, stomping her feet to emphasize her irritation, and he laughed.

Jareth turned to grin at her as she hurried past him. "Ah, but you didn't_ mean_ it, love," he retorted, grinning broadly as she escaped outside, slamming the cabin door.

He stood at the window for a long moment, watching her. As soon as she got outside, she stopped, wrapping her arms around herself. Throwing her head back, she shook it, her long dark hair swinging. Before he could retreat, she glanced back at the window he was at, narrowing her eyes at him. She caught sight of him and spun back around, hurrying off on the path she had taken before. Suddenly tired, he turned and made his way into the bedroom.

Lying there, Jareth realized it had been an _excellent _day so far. He was actually quite surprised he had made it out of the kitchen without Sarah forming a counterattack – he'd half expected her to lob a saucepan at his head. However, she had appeared stunned into inaction, at least for a moment. Perhaps she was beginning to come round, he mused. She was wonderfully endearing when she was so flustered she could barely speak. It was clear to Jareth that he was making some progress, however minute. Sarah wasn't indifferent to him, far from it. She was fighting against herself now, rather than fighting against him. Feeling pleased with himself, he slipped into sleep.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Walking on the path from the cabin along the stream, Sarah considered the kiss Jareth had given her in the kitchen. Despite the fact that the kiss had awakened in her desires she didn't know existed, she was decidedly _not_ pleased with herself. Didn't she have any self-control? Apparently she didn't when Jareth was around. Why the hell hadn't she smacked him or pulled away or... _something_? She knew better... and she _knew_ this couldn't go anywhere. He was just so obstinate! He was bound and determined to push her until she either relented or told him she didn't feel anything for him. Of course, she couldn't say that, because it would be a lie. She should have pulled away, damn it.

It was just that at that particular moment, she hadn't wantedto pull away. She had desperately _wanted_ him to kiss her, and she had enjoyed it far more than she cared to admit. He'd been so pleasant and charming today. Their picnic together had been one of the loveliest afternoons she'd ever spent. After she'd been so open with him about her failure at relationships, she had half hoped he wouldn't try anything. Of course, she also half hoped that he would. The contradiction was driving her crazy. If ever she wanted anybody, it was Jareth. It was more than attraction, as well, although that was a huge part of it. She could see herself loving him.

When he kissed her, her entire being got involved. Her heart raced, her mind marveled at such a perfect creature being attracted to her… Every nerve ending in her body screamed to get closer to him, get more of him. It was an all-encompassing feeling, one she had never before experienced.

Once again, though, her defenses kicked in. In her mind there were so many warning signs every time she thought about taking things further with him. She didn't want to hurt him, which had been her primary concern all along. At first she was fearful of his reaction, but now her fear was merely that she might cause him pain. More and more though, she was fearful for herself, as well. Not that he would cause her physical harm, but that if she allowed him to, he might break her heart. How could she hope to hold his attention?

Comparing herself to her mother had not been a self-indulgent excuse. It was a valid concern. The media called her mother a man-eater. She had dated scores of famous and not-so-famous men, and was known for breaking hearts. Sarah's father had been her longest-lasting relationship, but she'd had multiple affairs when still married to him. Sarah feared she simply had her mother's blood.

Sarah ruminated for the entire walk and really didn't resolve anything other than another vow to herself that she wouldn't let Jareth kiss her again. She may have seen a gentler side of the Goblin King, but she was still the same relationship-dysfunctional girl she'd always been. To start something she couldn't finish with him would be disastrous. She might be under his spell now, but that couldn't last. It was probably some sort of demented Florence Nightingale effect that would wear off as soon as he felt better.

She reentered the cabin, incredibly relieved to see that Jareth was still asleep. He mesmerized her with his beauty, and she stood for several moments just watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He was lying on his back on top of the covers, one arm at his side and one hand resting on his abdomen. Taking a few steps into the room, she sank to her knees at his side. Reaching out, she smoothed a few stray hairs away from his eyes, surprised when he leaned into her hand.

When he didn't awaken, she leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He sighed in his sleep, the exhalation tickling her face. Moving back, she lightly traced his lips with a finger, wondering if she would ever tire of his beauty. "What are you doing to me?" she whispered softly.

After a long moment, she tore her eyes away from him and stood, then went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Half an hour later, having put the chicken and two blueberry pies in to bake, the green beans and potatoes on the stove, and the salad in the fridge, she settled on the couch for a short nap. She'd set the timer so nothing should burn. Steve and Jen would probably show up before everything was ready, anyway.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Jareth had awakened when he felt Sarah kneel at the side of the bed. It had cost him greatly to remain still while she kissed and touched him, thinking him asleep. He was frankly amazed that she hadn't heard his heart hammering against his ribs. Her actions spoke far louder than her words; there was no doubt in his mind now that he was close to breaking down the walls she had erected around her heart.

As soon as she left the room, he had opened his eyes, unable to fall back asleep. He had lain there, listening to her move about the kitchen, humming softly to herself. It had been tempting to get up and confront her, tell her that he was awake when she'd come into the room, but he had decided against it in the end. Better to simply use it to his advantage.

When she had whispered her tortured question, it had taken all his will power to resist pulling her onto the bed and answering her question without the use of words. Despite her secret visit to him, however, he knew she wasn't ready for that… not yet. He could bide his time, because he didn't think it would be much longer before she came to him willingly.

After a while, the noises from the kitchen ceased, and Jareth suspected that Sarah was resting on the couch. He was disappointed again; he had hoped she would join him in bed. He'd even planned a bit of accidental snuggling. Getting up, he retied his robe and found his slippers. Hearing a car door, he grinned. Looking forward to a couple days with Steve and Jennifer, he headed outside to greet them.


	9. Chapter 9

She awoke to the sound of a car door slamming and voices outside the window. Jareth had gotten up before her and was outside with Jen and Steve. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and stretched. Certain her hair was a mess she ran her fingers through the tangled curls and then went outside as well. Catching Jareth's eye, she saw him giving her a look that indicated his displeasure; he was likely annoyed with her for sleeping on the couch again. Her attention was diverted from Jareth however, Jen left the group immediately and ran up to her, enveloping her in a big hug.

"Oh Sar, it's been so quiet with you gone... I've had to call Steve at work several times to talk or argue with him just out of sheer boredom! Jareth looks _great_. How are _you _doin', huh?" she asked, a swirl of energy and enthusiasm. "Are things better since we talked?"

"I can't believe you have this much energy after that drive, Jen," Sarah teased. Glancing nervously over at Jareth and Steve, she added, "Do you mind if we go inside to talk? I have food on."

"Oh, of course," Jen answered, grinning, and continued, lowering her voice. "_And _you want to talk where there are no sexy _goblin _ears listening in, right?" She followed Sarah in, giggling at her own joke.

"Yeah, that too," she agreed, rolling her eyes. She was dismayed that, at the mention of goblin ears, Jareth's strangely beautiful ears came to mind. Her fingers tingled with the feeling of tracing them as she washed his hair… Shaking her head to clear it, she said, "Jen I don't know how I'm going to stay here alone with him till he recovers. He's getting _bored_ and looking for… um… _entertainment_... which I _don't _plan to provide."

"Sarah, what are you talking about?" Jen asked, appearing to be thoroughly confused. "Entertainment?"

Sarah peeked outside to ensure the men were still standing over by the cars before returning to the kitchen to answer her friend. She smiled at how easily Steve and Jareth were conversing, glad that Steve was no longer fearful of the Goblin King. "You know, entertainment. Of the _female_ variety. Jen, you _know_ how I am and how _all_ my relationships turn out. I'm a bona fide _disaster,_" she said, feeling agitated. She paced about the kitchen as she spoke. "I even _told _Jareth about my past... I'm still mortified that I did… but I did, and he needed to hear it. So what does he do?" she asked rhetorically.

"Um... let me guess… he seduced you?" Jen contributed eagerly.

"_No!_ He did _not_ seduce me. Are you nuts?" Sarah made a frustrated sound and continued, her agitation growing. "Jen, think back a second… remember Paul... or _James_? How _pissed _they were when I broke up with them? Paul keyed my car -- I still haven't gotten that fixed..." She stopped pacing in front of Jen, grasping her shoulders for emphasis. "Okay now picture trying to dump a _Goblin King_. Ya think that would be a safe thing to do? Uh… _no_. Not at all." She resumed her pacing, checking the pie and chicken purely out of the need to do something with her hands.

"Sweetie, calm down. You aren't making any sense. If you aren't sleeping with him, why are you already hypothetically dumping the man? I'm lost," Jen countered logically.

"Because… because Jareth is bored, and he's _trying_ to seduce me! And he's Fae. So, of course I made the _enormous _mistake of presenting him with a _challenge_ by telling him flat out I had no intention of getting involved with him. He's playing games, even though he claims he's not. They all _love_ games, Jen!" Sarah argued emphatically.

Jen was obviously trying not to laugh. "Sar, do you hear yourself? One second you're arguing that you're going to break his heart and get your car blown up and the next, he's trying to bag you like a meaningless weekend fling. Make up your mind," Jen argued, crossing her arms. "Are you still sleeping together?"

Rolling her eyes, Sarah nodded. "He insists," she admitted.

Jen let out a small squeal. "Well, of course he does," she replied. "He'd be stupid to let go of that one, after all, you're the one who started it."

"I know," Sarah lamented. "I never should have slept on the same bed, but I never thought he'd wake up while I was asleep… after that I was afraid he would need something, and –"

"Oh, he needs something all right," she teased, dodging Sarah's light slap.

A change of subject was in order. Sarah glanced out the window again and said, "So, where are you guys going to sack out here? I have to tell you, that couch is not very comfy."

"Steve's going to move everything around in the spare bedroom," Jen said, following Sarah's gaze. "We bought one of those air mattress thingies… You're not even listening to me," she accused. "You're staring at magic boy out there!"

With a sigh, Sarah stopped staring at Jareth and turned to Jen. "I can't seem to keep my eyes off him," she confessed guiltily. "He's… he's addictive, Jen. If there weren't so many issues to deal with, I'd—"

Steve opened the door and walked in and Sarah clammed up quick, shooting a warning look at Jen, who looked ready to squeal again. She was certain Jareth would be right behind Steve.

"Hey, Steve how are you?" she asked, crossing the room and giving him a big hug. "I'm so happy to see you guys, and it's really nice of you to bring us some supplies."

"Nah, this is nothing, babe. What was _really nice_ of us was to break your Goblin King out of the hospital. This is a piece of cake in comparison," he joked. "Mmm. Smells good in here."

Sarah's mouth had run dry at Steve's unintentional reminder of her trek through the labyrinth, most specifically her confrontation with Jareth in the tunnels. He had definitely been pissed off at her for her flippant remark. She and Hoggle could have easily become bits and pieces had they not found an escape, or so she had thought at the time. Most disturbing of all, however, was the fact that she had thought he was going to kiss her, the way he had loomed over her. She remembered raking her eyes over him just before telling him his labyrinth was 'a piece of cake'. Even then, she had been hyperaware of his masculinity, and extremely curious about him. She had wanted him to kiss her… She banished the thought. "Yeah, food should be done in a minute. I roasted a chicken, just for my two heroes," she quipped nervously.

"And _I _have brought tequila and margarita mix, so we can have margaritas with dinner," Jen stated enthusiastically, pulling the bottles it out of the bag she was carrying and walking purposefully over to the blender.

"And _why,_ my chiquita, am I not surprised?" Sarah teased, shaking her head and chuckling as she remembered her friend's antics the last time she'd made margaritas. Leave it to Jen to find a way to lighten the mood.

Sarah busied herself setting the table and putting the food into serving dishes, utilizing the nervous energy she had left from her conversation with Jen. That hadn't helpedat all. She could have sworn Jen was on Jareth's side, the traitor. Jen had been with Sarah through all of her disasters – she should know better. It just wasn't fair, she thought making a frustrated sound under her breath.

Once everything was ready, she went over to the living room to let everyone know it was time to come eat. Jen and Steve were sitting on the couch together talking quietly. Jareth was sitting outside under a tree, seemingly lost in thought and looking extremely sexy. He had immediately changed into a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt that Steve had brought for him.

Sarah slipped outside and walked over to him, enjoying the feeling of cool grass on her bare feet. She couldn't help but notice how deliciously hot he looked in the faded blue jeans, his hair pulled back into a messy ponytail which put his ears on display. He looked up at her as she approached and regarded her seriously. "You slept on the couch again," he said simply. There was no accusation in his voice, only disappointment.

"It was only a nap. I didn't want to disturb you," she replied automatically, looking off into the woods.

He shook his head. "You wouldn't have disturbed me," he said calmly. "That wasn't your reason, however. Give me _some_ credit, Sarah."

With a sigh, she sat down next to him. "Okay, you're right," she admitted. Picking at a blade of grass, she glanced at his face to find him looking at her in surprise. "It's just that I'm feeling a bit... overwhelmed," she explained.

"Nothing is going to alter the fact that I love you, Sarah," he said simply. He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her temple. "You're just going to have to accept it and deal with it. Don't ask me to change, because I can't."

"Jareth, I…"

He stood, wiping grass from his shapely rear. "Let's not keep our friends waiting," he said, offering his hand to her. "No doubt they're hungry after the long journey here."

Throughout dinner Sarah felt the undeniable scrutiny of her friends. They seemed so _curious_ at the interaction between her and Jareth. However, conversation flowed freely, mainly thanks to Jen and Steve. Sarah realized she was proud that the Goblin King obviously liked her friends. For some reason, she wanted him to think well of her. He was pleasant and respectful, but most telling of all, he joked around with them – something she could have never have imagined happening.

In fact, the entire dinner felt a bit surreal... When she considered the idea of 'dinner with the Goblin King', a mental image sprang up suddenly of a long formal table with the three of them together at one end while Jareth sat at the other, aloof, haughty and... alone. Somehow she sensed a terrible loneliness in him, behind the image she had accepted for so long. Perhaps he was reveling in this opportunity to actually socialize and let his guard down... to not be so different and in control. Just how lonely was he? Sarah sighed. She didn't usually get so maudlin when she drank. Then again she didn't usually have the Goblin King watching her every move, _or _her two best friends watching the Goblin King watch her.

Quite suddenly she was inundated with memories of his hands and lips upon her, and she longed to feel his body pressed to hers again. In answer, she felt herself flush from head to foot, her heartbeat increasing as if in anticipation of his touch. This was new… How could he make her feel this way without even touching her? Glancing at Jen, she saw her friend watching her curiously, though Steve was in the middle of telling them all a story.

Seeming to sense that her thoughts were on him, Jareth turned his head and looked her in the eye, his signature smirk and raised eyebrow in place, tilting his head to the side quizzically. She could see in his compelling eyes his unspoken curiosity as to the nature of her thoughts. Sarah just smiled quickly and looked away, embarrassed to be caught staring at him, especially given what she was thinking about. She turned her attention back to Steve's account about an unusual patient they'd saved yesterday. Jareth moved his hand toward hers in an attempt to hold it, but she casually withdrew hers from the table, ostensibly to take a drink of water. If she felt his touch now, she wasn't sure she could keep her composure.

After dinner, Steve joined Sarah in the kitchen to help with clean-up while Jareth and Jen headed outside to chat and enjoy the late afternoon breeze. Despite her trust and love for her friend, Sarah found herself slightly nervous about what on earth those two might be talking about. And, she realized, she was also just a tiny bit... jealous. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. If she was jealous of her best talking to the Goblin King, then her feelings for him were much stronger than they should be. She shook off the feeling and started washing the dishes absent-mindedly.

"Sarah, _when_ are you going to give that poor guy a break?" Steve asked, drying the dishes as Sarah washed them. "I swear, I was ready to let him hold _my_ hand during dinner, I felt so bad for him."

"Well, maybe you should have," she quipped. Sighing at his stern look, she said, "I told you before, Steve, you're misreading his interest in me. I'll admit he's bored and I'm a challenge – nothing more," Sarah stated flatly. She knew she was being stubborn and unreasonable, but she had to hold onto excuses that seemed plausible or else she was simply lost. "C'mon, can you really see it? Jareth and I? What would he want with _me_? He could have any woman he wants, and he probably does, on a routine basis… beautiful and ethereal queens and princesses and courtesans. This is the _real _world not a fairy story, and I'm no Cinderella."

"Geez, Sarah, you really don't know how gorgeous you are inside and out, do you? You just have no clue," he said, shaking his head as she rolled her eyes. "Actually, weren't _you _the girl who dragged me into her living room and told me this was a story about a Fae_? _Aren't they technically Faeries?" Steve asked pointedly. "Sarah, I've known you a long time. I've never seen you look at someone the way you look at Jareth... and he looks at you the same way. I saw you during dinner… You both looked ready to crawl across the table. Talk about tension; I could have cut it with a knife! Jareth almost always either had this goofy, sappy look or he's looking like he wants to devour you."

Sarah laughed at the mental image of a sappy, salivating Goblin King. "Steve, you're forgetting – I've played his game before... he's the _master _game player. And right now, he's stuck Aboveground in a tiny cabin with no goblins and no magic. He's bored and I'm a shiny new _toy_," she argued emphatically. "I'm something for him to conquer while he's here, a pleasant memory for when he goes back to where he belongs. I don't want to play that game. And I do _not _look at him any weird way. I_ respect _him; he's powerful and magical. Maybe I'm a little awed by him, but that's as far as it goes."

The dishes dry, Steve hung the towel up. "Sarah, you're a really, really bad liar, girl," he replied shaking his head with frustration. He refilled his margarita and lifted it in a sarcastic toast. "You've tried for years to find someone who loves you that you can love in return. Now that you've found him, you're looking for excuses to keep him at arm's length, too," he said, simply, shaking his head as he headed outside to join the others. Stopping on the threshold, he turned. "I only hope you come to your senses before it's too late."

"Oh, _hell_," Sarah muttered under her breath, refilling her own drink, before following Steve. She went outside and sat down in a lawn chair that was outside the cabin, next to Jen. She looked over Jen and Steve, frowning at their falsely innocent expressions. "You two can just _stop _whatever you're up t_o _right now. Don't think I don't know you're out here scheming against me," Sarah said to them. "You both look sneaky as all get out, by the way. It's a good thing neither of you wants to go into theatre."

"Oh, come on. We just want you to be happy, Sar," Jen said, sipping her drink. She grinned at Sarah. "Aren't my margaritas to die for? C'mon, they are... admit it."

Sarah shook her head at her unrepentant friend. "Yeah, you know they are," she said. She looked around, suddenly realizing she hadn't seen Jareth since he'd walked outside to talk to Jen. "Jen... wasn't Jareth out here with you?"

"Yeah, he _was_, but then he went inside to use the restroom," Jen replied. "It's been awhile though... I would've thought he'd been back out here by now. Hmm. Maybe he decided to lie down for a rest."

Sarah looked around once more, frowning, then got up and went into the cabin, calling Jareth's name. She looked in all the rooms, a quick tour considering the relatively small size of the cabin, then went back outside He wasn't anywhere. "How long ago did you last see him?" Sarah asked Jen, a frisson of worry creeping up her spine.

"Fifteen minutes, maybe a little more," she answered, shrugging. "Why?"

"I don't see him anywhere, and he wasn't inside the cabin. He can't be far... I'll be right back." He hadn't even been outside at all till earlier that day; surely he couldn't have wandered off very far. He still got tired so quickly. Sarah walked all around the cabin calling for him, but there was no reply.

"Sarah, why are you so worried?" Jen asked, frowning. "Jareth's a grown man. I'm sure he can handle a little walk by himself."

"Jen, Jareth hasn't even been _outside_ till today... and now he isn't anywhere. He tires really easily, I can't imagine him going for a hike or even a long walk. Why wouldn't he tell anyone where he was going? What if he's laying somewhere hurt?" Sarah asked, her panic rising. "This isn't good..." Then, an idea springing to mind, she stopped in her tracks. Ignoring the sinking feeling in her heart, she turned to face them. "Or... what if he just went _home_? If his magic came back and..."

"Sarah, he wouldn't do that to you. He'd at least say goodbye, I'm sure of it," Jen interrupted to reassure her.

Sarah wasn't so sure about that. Not after the way their last few interactions had gone. "Did he seem angry or upset about anything when you talked to him?" Sarah asked Jen, becoming more concerned by the minute.

"Not angry, no. Pensive, maybe. We had a nice little chat, he excused himself and... that's it," Jen replied with a small shrug. "You want to split up and walk out a little further to look for him? See if he wandered off and got hurt or is just too tired to walk back?"

"Okay, yeah. I feel kind of silly, but I just can't shake the feeling that something could be wrong," Sarah replied, rubbing her arms against a sudden chill.

The three split up, heading different directions away from the cabin, calling Jareth's name. Sarah walked the route she herself had taken every day, along the stream, but she didn't come across Jareth. After half an hour, she headed back, frustrated and deeply worried. Maybe he had just gone home after all. If his magic had returned, what reason would he have to stick around any longer? Or perhaps the Labyrinth had found a way to bring him back and had done so without giving him any warning.

Arriving at the cabin, Sarah was relieved to see Jareth and her friends sitting in the chairs chatting as though nothing had happened. She had to restrain herself from falling into his lap, but her initial relief was quickly over-ridden by anger. "Where _were_ you?" she blurted out.

"I became restless and took a bit of a walk," Jareth replied calmly, a slight frown creasing his brow at her tone. "I didn't go far."

A walk? She'd been stressing herself silly for well over an hour because His Royal Highness up and took a walk without telling her or anyone he was going to do so? "A _walk_," she repeated out loud, shaking her head and hitting her fist against her thigh.

Words failed her, her anger was so great. She was mortified to realize she was so upset that hot tears were blurring her vision. _Damn him_. She walked away quickly and went inside the cabin, praying that no one had seen her tears, and ran into the bedroom, shutting the door carefully even though she desperately wanted to slam it. She sat on the edge of the bed, holding her head in her hands. "Deep breaths," she mumbled under her breath, trying to calm herself down.

She was_ not _going to let them see how totally pissed off she was. _Or _how very ready she was to come apart at the seams at the thought of what could have happened had Jareth hurt himself or gotten lost.

After a moment, the door opened and shut quietly, and she saw Jareth's new tennis shoes that Jen had brought for him, standing inches from her feet.

"I'm sorry, Sarah... I didn't realize you would worry," he began.

Before he could say another word, Sarah stood up, grabbed his new T-shirt with both hands and interrupted him, her voice quiet but irate. "'_I'm sorry, Sarah_?' You're sorry?!" she ground out. "Do you truly just not give a_ damn_ about anybody else's feelings, Jareth? Do I look like a freaking goblin?!" She was so livid that she wanted to throttle him. She'd been imagining such a variety of horrific possibilities – death and dismemberment and... him leaving without saying goodbye... and he hadn't realized she would _worry_?

She'd seen the spark of annoyance in his eyes when she'd grabbed at his shirt, but he was apparently attempting to control it. "Sarah, I apologize. I've been so restless. I finally have _shoes_, and I just needed to be by myself for a while. I needed some time to... to get myself in order, to think," he began, his voice somewhat tighter, only to be cut off again.

"You needed to think_ before_ you wandered off so thoughtlessly," she scolded him, hearing her voice shake with emotion. "And keep your voice down. I'd rather Jen and Steve not hear this," she spat out.

"So help me, Precious... I'm _attempting_ to apologize and keep my temper – which you are _sorely _trying – in check," he replied, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Sarah snorted in reply, her mind flashing back to their confrontation beneath the labyrinth. Some of her old brazenness returned quite suddenly and she felt adrenaline shoot through her system. She had stood up to this man before, she could do it again. "Precious? Your _temper_? You... you royal, self-centered, know-it-all bastard," Sarah sputtered, too irate to even form a proper sentence.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," retorted Jareth smoothly, cocking one elegant eyebrow at her. "What in the seven circles of hell are you _really_ so vexed about, my dear?"

Her anger was suddenly over-ridden by other, stronger emotions. Without thinking, the words just fell out of her mouth. "Y-you were_ gone_! You just left, after… after all the times you've doubled over in pain, and gotten tired just walking from the bedroom to the kitchen," she said, her voice trembling with the effort to stay in control. "I thought you might have passed out, or gotten lost, or gone _away_. Y-you can't just… just…"

She sought for more words, words that made sense and relayed the seriousness of what he had done, but none came. The simple fact was that he had disappeared and she had been terrified that she would never see him again. Fresh tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and she felt her throat closing up. Releasing a breath, it came out as more of a sob, to her horror.

Jareth stared at her, seemingly shocked at the vehemence of her emotional outburst. She stared back at him, breathing heavily, equally shocked at her admission and the force of her emotions. No matter how she tried to deny it, she could no longer fight the fact that she had incredibly strong feelings for Jareth, and she suspected that they would never fade away. That fact scared her far more than the prospect of never feeling anything again.

He finally seemed to understand her reaction and looked truly apologetic for the first time. His voice barely a whisper, he said simply, "I'm sorry."

They stood there, staring at one another intensely for what seemed like minutes but was probably only seconds. Suddenly they were pressed against one another, their limbs entwined, their mouths fused together in a passionate kiss. It was unclear who had initiated it. Every bit of heartache and terror Sarah hadn't been able to express fully was poured out in that kiss. Jareth possessed her mouth like a desperate man. He held her to him urgently and she drew comfort from the feeling that, for now, he wasn't going anywhere. Then suddenly, somehow, they were on the bed. Sarah plunged her hands into his silky hair, holding him as though she was afraid he would disappear any moment. His hands wandered over her body with thrilling possessiveness, caressing her hip, her breast, her hair. He moaned as she brought up one leg and wrapped it around his waist.

Sarah pushed his shirt out of the way, mindful of his bruises, and splayed her fingers over his chest, eliciting a deep groan from him. Jareth buried his face in her neck, his lips and tongue doing wonderful things to her skin. No one had ever come close to making her feel this way. Equally thrilling were the fevered responses he was making to her attentions. She would have thought that someone like Jareth would be used to anything a woman could do to him and yet he acted as if it was his first time with one. She wanted nothing more than to let him do whatever he wanted, and damn the consequences.

But she couldn't. His reactions to her were too strong, too emotional, as were her own. Once again she reminded herself of all the possible ways for this to go horribly wrong. In her mind, their being together for any length of time was out of the question. Pushing at him, she sighed regretfully. "Jareth, stop."

To her surprise, he did so immediately. Breathless, he said, "What's wrong, my love? Did I hurt you?"

"No," she whispered, close to tears again. "We just… we can't do this. Don't you understand?"

He sighed and rolled off her, lying on his back next to her, his shirt still pushed up around his chest. "No. I don't understand, Sarah. Surely you must realize how I feel about you by now."

Sarah searched desperately for words to explain how completely overwhelmed she felt and how certain she was that they simply had no future together. Perhaps that was what she ought to tell him. She looked at him pleadingly and said, "I do know, but Jareth… There isn't any future in this... it can't work out, and we're just going to hurt each other enormously."

A knock at the door startled them both.

"Hey, Sarah... Jareth... I hate to interrupt a perfectly good argument but I just wanted to say goodnight... Steve and I are going to crash, 'kay?" Jen said, tentatively.

Sarah bolted out of the bed, grateful beyond words for the interruption. "Jen, hold up a minute, can we talk for a few?"

As Sarah walked past him, Jareth grasped her wrist, pulling her back him to where he sat on the edge of the bed. "This isn't over, Precious... it is merely a delay. We _shall _speak of this again… tonight," Jareth told her in no uncertain terms. He stood gracefully and, placing a hand to either side of her face, kissed her gently.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat at the tortured desire in his eyes. She'd always found those eyes incredibly mesmerizing... Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand to the side of his face. "Fine, yes, we'll talk about it," she choked out, emotionally overwhelmed and shaken by the evening's events, as well as the suffering she saw in his eyes. "Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

She grabbed a sweater from the closet and fled the room, but Jareth followed her, probably intending to talk out his frustrations with Steve.

Jen was standing outside the door, waiting as Sarah had asked. A concerned expression overtook her face as she saw Sarah's bleak expression. "Sarah?"

"Outside... please?" Sarah choked out quietly as she headed for the door. Jen followed her. Steve looked up from the book he was reading with a quizzical expression. Jen pointed to Sarah and shrugged, wordlessly communicating with her expression and gestures that she was about to find out.

As Sarah followed Jen outside, she heard Jareth's low voice speaking to Steve as he joined him in the living room. Sarah sighed as she settled into one of the lawn chairs and looked up at the sky. Jen sat down next to her. "So, I'm assuming that didn't go too well?" she asked gently.

Sarah sniffed. "Not so much." Apparently their impromptu make-out session hadn't been heard by Jen and Steve, which was for the best, all things considered.

"Am I right in guessing things might have gone better if you hadn't freaked out and yelled at the Goblin King?" Jen prodded.

Sarah shot her a dirty look. "I would suppose that depends on your definition of going better, Jen," she retorted. "This has all been a horrible mistake. I'm hurting Jareth, just like I said would happen if this farce continued, but if I don't do it now, I'll just hurt him later. Don't you see how screwed up this is?" she asked frantically.

"Sweetie, listen to me. You aren't even giving the man a _chance_," Jen began, then motioned with an annoyingly familiar gesture for Sarah to wait. It was the same one Jareth had made to ask her to stop and listen ten years ago, Sarah remembered, feeling her hackles rise.

"Just wait a minute, Sar, and listen, okay?" she begged. "Do you think I wasn't scared when I got involved with Steve? He was _your _friend, not mine. He grew up with the perfect family – hell, his parents are still married and all_ over_ each other. My family... well I can't tell you anything you don't already know as well as I do. I just couldn't imagine how we could ever have any kind of future. I mean, c'mon... you know how horribly my parents fight, even now, six years after their divorce," she explained. "I know you're stuck on this whole 'he's from the Underground' thing... but what if he is the _one guy_ who you could really love, and you don't even _try_? How many times have you told me you didn't think there was a guy for you?"

Sarah sighed deeply. "I hear what you're saying, Jen. I really do. If he was a plumber or astronaut... anything but a _Goblin King..._ then maybe it wouldn't scare me so badly."

"Oh, that's _lame_," Jen said bluntly. "Sarah, this has absolutely nothing to do with his occupation, and you damn well know it," Jen argued. "This is all about how scared you are of him, and the fact that he actually challenges you, and most importantly, that you _feel _something with him. Haven't you admitted that to yourself yet?"

"Okay... fine... there is_ that_. He _is _overwhelming... but he's also a_ king_! And I'm not queen material, Jen. I'm a lab tech, for god's sake," Sarah spat out. She crossed her arms over her chest. "It'll never work. It's impossible on more levels than I can count."

"You're scared on more levels than you can count," Jennifer argued. "Maybe you're... maybe you're destined to be his queen, did you ever think of that?"

Sarah closed her eyes, frowning. She didn't want to tell Jen what Jareth had said about her early 'communication' with the Labyrinth, but she knew she wanted to be completely honest. Haltingly, she relayed the conversation she'd had with Jareth the night they'd watched 'Ladyhawke.'

"Oh, wow..." Jen said, looking at Sarah in amazement. Her silence had confirmed Jen's suspicions. "I was right. No wonder he became so enraptured of you. You're meant to be with him, Sarah. It's destiny, like a true fairy tale!"

Sarah groaned. "But he's not even _human_. I don't know if we're even compatible physically..." She flinched, adding, "Although… it sure seems like we are. I know my hormones sure start screaming whenever he's around. Still... a different species, Jen. One that can live for hundreds... thousands of years..." Running out of steam, she shrugged. Now she sounded like she was _looking_ for excuses, even to herself. _Maybe you are_, said a voice in her head.

"For years, you've been the one to tell stories to the kids at the hospital, to Toby... I've never heard anyone who can tell a story with as much emotion and conviction as you," Jen replied softly. "I know you never lost your love for the fantastic, Sar. Why would you give up your one chance to be a _part _of it?" Jen looked at Sarah.

Feeling her friend's eyes upon her, Sarah sat perfectly still, feeling dejected and completely overwhelmed. "Come here, Sar." She stood and motioned for Sarah to do the same, then gave Sarah a hug, rocking her. "Sleep on it, okay babe? Calm down and then think about the positive. Maybe you could tell some of your concerns to Jareth... He seems like he'd really like to know what they are," she counseled quietly.

Sarah relaxed into her friend's embrace. Jen had been the one person she could really count on for years. Well, Jen and Toby, when he was around. She sighed, considering Jen's suggestions. "Okay, for you, since you know me too damn well, Jen," she said finally. "I'll talk to him and I'll try to listen."

"That's all anyone can ask of you, Sweetie. I think you might be surprised how much it helps you," Jen replied. "Now, go to bed and relax. You should be rested to say goodbye and kick us out tomorrow," she teased.

"Nah, I don't have to be rested to kick you out. You know better than that!" Sarah quipped back.

They sat together until the stars started twinkling in the night sky, getting caught up on everything else in their lives. Jen reported to Sarah that she had gone to visit Sam, and that the boy wasn't looking good. The hospital had called several times and left messages, but Jen hadn't called them back. And Ludlow himself had stopped by the house, looking for Sarah.

After just over an hour, they saw the lights go off inside the cabin. "Looks like even Steve's ready to hit the sack," Jen said quietly. "You ready to go in?"

Sarah nodded. "Hey Jen, thanks. I've really needed to talk to you these last couple of days... it's been a little intense for me."

"That's what friends are for, Sar," Jen replied as they walked back to the cabin arm in arm.

Sarah quietly returned to the bedroom after brushing her teeth and changing in the bathroom. She was relieved to see Jareth was already asleep. She lay down on her side of the bed, emotionally exhausted and fell asleep very soon after closing her eyes. Her dreams took her back to the labyrinth and of Jareth challenging her, teasing her and dancing with her. She dreamed of rejecting him and the haunted look of pain he'd given her in that moment. And then, she dreamed of him kissing her and loving her, and her dream self enthusiastically welcomed him, as though she'd never been away.


	10. Chapter 10

Jareth awoke to the sounds of chatter in the kitchen and roused himself. For a long moment, his mind lingered on Sarah's strange behavior the night before. Her level of upset had been completely out of proportion to the situation, which led him to believe that she felt more for him than she was letting on. Disappointed with himself that he'd fallen asleep before they could talk further, he hoped to find a way to get her alone today. He dressed in his new clothing before venturing out to see what was going on.

Jen, Sarah and Steve were sitting chatting and Jen jumped up when she saw him. "Hey, Jareth! I made some breakfast, if you want some. It's kind of my specialty, just ask these two who've been stuffing their faces all morning." Sarah avoided his eyes, but Steve gave Jareth a thumbs up, grinning around a mouthful of food. Jen beamed at him. "You like pancakes and sausage?" she asked excitedly.

Ah, Jen... He considered Sarah's friend gratefully. Without her encouragement yesterday, he might be near despair at this point. "Indeed I do, thank you. It sounds wonderful, Jennifer. I would love some," he replied.

"Sit yourself down, I'll grab you a plate," she replied. Jareth took the seat next to Sarah, but she still didn't look at him. Instead, she was staring intently at a magazine article. Jen smiled at him encouragingly and proceeded to serve him a generous helping of pancakes and sausage as well as a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you very much, Jennifer," he stated before tucking into his food enthusiastically. His appetite had returned in full. He also had an inkling that his magic was _just_ out of reach and would return to him soon. Although it would certainly cause Sarah to believe he would instantly abandon her, he did greatly look forward to feeling like himself again. He would just have to prove Sarah wrong in her suspicions and convince her that he would only leave once they had hashed out their current impasse. It would be much more effective than merely telling her.

He greatly enjoyed his breakfast along with the morning ruckus and conversation. Sarah seemed far more at ease with their friends present. After a few minutes, she even glanced over and gave him a warm smile, which made his heart somersault in his chest. Chastising himself for reacting like an adolescent with his first crush, he smiled back and winked flirtatiously, then went back to his pancakes.

"So, Jareth," Jen said, refilling everyone's coffee cups. "We were talking about spending the day at the lake. You know, pack a lunch, go swimming, take a walk… Are you up for it?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," he agreed readily, glancing up to see Sarah's eyes upon him anxiously. "As for the walking, as long as we go in _pairs_, I can see no flaw in the plan." He winked at Sarah again, grinning as she averted her eyes. Realizing he didn't even know if she had come to bed last night, he determined to ask her about it when he got the chance.

"Great! Steve even brought an old tire and some rope, so we can swing and jump into the water," Jen said excitedly. "I haven't done that since I was a kid."

Jareth didn't quite understand the concept, but figured he would find out soon enough. "Can I assist in preparations for this outing?" he asked.

"Jen and I will take care of the food," Sarah replied, standing and picking up her plate. "But you guys could pack some folding chairs and blankets in the car. We have too much stuff to carry it all that way. We'll have the cooler ready in a few minutes."

Jareth followed Steve outside, carrying a couple of blankets the girls had set by the door. Steve was opening the trunk of the car and clearing out some items to make room for the chairs and cooler. Jareth stood by, watching and enjoying the morning sun.

"So, how's it going, Jare?" Steve asked, sitting casually on the back bumper of his car. "And… I know you're feeling better. What I mean is, how's it going with Sarah?"

Taken somewhat aback, Jareth leaned against a tree trunk and considered the question. "I'm sure Jen has told you more than I can, as she has spoken with _Sarah_. Sarah has told me some of her concerns, but I don't seem able to alleviate them at all. She's skittish and stubborn… At times I feel things are going well and at others… I don't. She is attracted to me; I can tell that much. Beyond that, however, I cannot guess."

Steve nodded. "I think, judging from what Jen has told me, Sarah likes you more than she thinks she should. Just don't give up on her, she's been through a lot, and her reasons for caution are very real to her. I mean, the fact that you're from another world and another species is a lot for _any_ woman to take in. Thing is, Sarah's not just 'any woman', Jare."

"I know," Jareth said, agreeing wholeheartedly. "In fact, to say Sarah is not just any woman is rather an understatement," he mused out loud. "I know this isn't what you were referring to, but she's got more magic in her than any mortal I've ever seen."

Steve's eyebrows shot toward his hairline. "Really?"

"Hmm," Jareth said in answer.

Cocking his head to the side, Steve said, "How'd it go last night… about the whole wandering off issue? I've never seen Sarah go off quite like that. I know you were kinda pissed off at her, but you should really take it as a sign that she cares about you."

Jareth studied the young man in front of him. He was a good friend, and Jareth instinctively felt he could trust him. Instead of appearing lasciviously interested, he seemed genuinely concerned. Deciding to confide in him, Jareth replied, "She was very worried… I ought to have known she would be, because of her reaction the other day. She awoke after sleeping on the couch, and went into the bedroom to check on me. I was in the kitchen, but she didn't know that. Her response was one of panic, as though she was afraid I had disappeared. I could hear it in her voice. So I blame myself for last night's conflict. I ought to have told her where I was going, not because I had to, but as a courtesy. I caused her needless worry."

"Did you tell _her_ that?" Steve asked.

Jareth shook his head ruefully. "Not in so many words. At first I was indeed angry at her attitude. I am a king, after all, and perfectly within my rights to come and go as I please, and there she was, scolding me like a recalcitrant child. But then she just… broke down, and I realized just how upset she really was. Not because I had gone walking, but because she had been afraid I wasn't coming back. All I was able to say was that I was sorry… and then…"

Steve nodded, making an encouraging gesture. "And then…" he prompted.

Jareth took a deep breath, remembering. "I don't know who moved first, but suddenly she was in my arms, kissing me as if she would never see me again," he recalled, his voice softening. "She was crying and clinging to me… All I could think of was that she was in my arms willingly, kissing me as if her life depended upon it. Somehow we ended up on the bed. Her hands were in my hair, and I could feel her heart beating against mine. Then… Then she insisted we must stop. Every time it seems we're getting somewhere, like I've finally gotten through to her how I feel, she finds a reason to end it." He shook his head, reliving the bitter disappointment he had felt. Not at the fact that they had to stop, because Jen and Steve were there, after all, but because of her words. "She said we couldn't continue, that there was no future for us together, and that we would only end up hurting one another."

"Wow," Steve said.

Jareth nodded. "Yes, I know. It's hopeless, I fear."

"No," Steve disagreed emphatically. "No, that's not what I mean. It's not hopeless at all." Pushing off from the car, he moved closer to Jareth and lowered his voice, not that the girls could have heard him from the house anyway. "Listen, Jareth, she's trying to convince _herself_, not you. Don't you see?" Steve paused for a moment as if considering his next statement. "When I first started seeing Jen, she was adamant that it could never work out. She grew up really different than I did, which I admit can cause issues in a relationship. Her folks are a disaster and they fought all the time... They finally got divorced but they _still_ fight like cats and dogs. I grew up with parents that get along great, and my childhood was pretty ideal. As soon as I showed any interest in her, she seemed to constantly find excuses why it was going to fail," he confided.

"Jennifer?" Jareth stated incredulously. "She seems very comfortable and certain of herself."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, she _acts_ like that... But inside, she was as terrified of rejection as Sarah is. Sarah's folks split up when she was little, too. I think it really messes with their heads... Makes them think they're responsible. I know in a way, Jen still thinks that she had something to do with the breakup. It took me awhile to get her to see how much I really liked her. Then it took ages for us to work out how to handle conflict rather than just running from our problems. Anyway, if Sarah felt nothing for you, she would tell you so flat out, and she wouldn't mince words. She's never been anything less than totally upfront with guys once she knows there's no point in going on. For her to say you'd only end up hurting one another indicates that she has feelings for you that could end up hurt. That's _massive,_ Jare. She feels something for you."

"I thought so, too," he admitted quietly, glancing toward the cabin thoughtfully. "After all, her response when I kiss her is greatly encouraging. However, if she is bound and determined to push me away, it hardly matters if she has feelings for me or not."

Steve smiled. "No, it matters, trust me. You can't give up, Jareth – I'm sure that's what she's both hoping and _fearing_ you'll do. You've got to keep chipping away at her armor. Sooner or later, she'll be defenseless because she won't _want_ to push you away anymore. She needs you, Jare, probably more than she knows." He paused, and his face grew serious. "That said, I'm telling you right now to be certain of your own feelings. Because if she decides to give you her heart… If you end up changing your mind, you'll break a lot more than her heart. She would never be the same Sarah again. Not to mention that I'd have to hunt you down and hurt you, which would suck, because I consider you a friend."

Jareth smiled in understanding. Respectful of Steve's protective attitude toward Sarah, Jareth placed a hand on the other man's shoulder and said, "I've never been more certain of my feelings in my life. Sarah is the only woman for me. By the way, I consider you a friend, as well, Steve, and I promise you, I will never hurt Sarah. I'd rather die."

"Then don't give up on her," Steve replied, slapping Jareth's back. "Come on, let's get the girls. They've probably packed enough food to survive on the lake for three days."

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Sarah saw Jareth and Steve outside by the car, talking earnestly. "Look at those two out there. They look thick as thieves, almost like they're plotting something. What do you suppose they're discussing so seriously?" she asked Jen.

Jen glanced up from tearing chicken off the bone to look out the window. She shrugged. "Who knows? Cars… women… the stock exchange. Don't worry about it. They're becoming friends, that's all. Unless of course you're afraid they're talking about you," she added cheekily.

"Pfft," Sarah replied succinctly. "Why would they be talking about me?" Sarah asked, laughing nervously. "What a silly thing to say." She went back to pulling leaves of lettuce off the head and placing them into a plastic baggie.

Shrugging, Jen said, "I don't know why else you would be so curious, is all. It's good that they're bonding. Jareth could use a friend like Steve, and Steve has said he really likes and respects Jareth." Tossing the chicken carcass into the trash, she got up to wash her hands. "So… did you two talk some more last night after we came inside?"

"No," Sarah said, placing the bag of lettuce into the cooler on top of the chicken, tomatoes, onion, and condiments. "He was asleep when I went to bed." Recalling the conversation she'd had with Jareth about sleeping together, she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Jen asked, turning from the sink.

Sarah shook her head. "Just remembering something Jareth said the other day."

"Do tell," Jen coaxed.

"We had this whole discussion… Jareth said we were 'sleeping together' and I sort of freaked out before realizing he meant it innocently, which was really stupid and a testament to just how flustered he makes me. Anyway, I ended up trying to tell him what that phrase _usually_ means, and he came to the conclusion on his own." She laughed again. "He was so formal. He said, 'So I deduce that 'sleeping together' commonly refers to having _sexual intercourse_, then.'"

Jen laughed, too, then fanned herself as though overheated. "Wow, just hearing him say those words, with that _voice_ of his, would have been enough to make me melt!"

"Yeah, well, he does have a great voice. I was a bit too embarrassed to melt at the time," Sarah replied, "but I've sure thought a lot about it since. Gosh, last night, when we were on the bed together, I could have easily let him—"

"You said he was_ asleep_ when you went to bed!" Jen interrupted, her eyes wide.

Sarah realized her mistake as soon as Jen pounced on her words. Giving a mental shrug, she grinned. She might as well tell Jen about it; after all, they were best friends. "No, this was before. See… when he followed me into the room, he was really pissed off at me. If he'd had his power, I swear he would've sent me to an oubliette. But he didn't, and I was so upset, I just kept telling him how self-centered and thoughtless he was… Even though he was angry, he stayed pretty calm. Then he asked me what was really bothering me, and I… I just broke down. Because that was the thing – I'd been afraid he might be hurt, yeah. But we'd have found him and helped him back. Same if he was lost. What I was most upset about was that he might have just left and gone home. I blurted it out, though I'm not sure how much sense I made. He got it, though, because he had this look on his face like he finally understood, and he said he was sorry." Sarah paused, biting her lower lip. "And then, suddenly, we were making out… I mean, _really_ making out. He's kissed me before, but never like he did last night. And then we ended up on the bed and things were moving way too fast… But I wanted… I really wanted…"

"To continue," Jen deduced, nodding. "Of course you would. What healthy red-blooded girl with a penchant for hot fairy tale kings wouldn't? And I had to knock on the door and ruin it. I'm so sorry!" She bowed her head.

Sarah touched her friend's arm. "No. It wasn't you. I'd ended it before you knocked. I told him we had to stop. The look on his face nearly killed me."

"But why?" Jen asked, frowning in confusion. "Sarah, _why_?"

"Because I felt so out of control," Sarah said, trying to find the words to explain. "I felt like I was losing myself in him. If we had gone on, it would have changed things between us forever, and I can't let that happen."

"I have news for you, babe," Jen said dryly. "Things have already changed between you two. Jareth loves you, and you love him. You just have to decide what you're going to do about it. You can ignore it, and let him go when he gets his magic back, or you can admit it, and see what happens."

Sarah frowned. "Jen, the thing is, I can't imagine why he would love someone like me," she said slowly. "But you're right. I'm starting to think I do love him, Jen, and it scares me to death. I don't know what to do about it."

"Well," Jen said with a small shrug and a smile. "I shouldn't gloat, because I already knew you were in love with him, but it's nice to hear you say the words. Now, here they come, so we'd better clam up for the moment." She moved closer to whisper, "Just… whatever Jareth does, go with it. _Let_ him show you how he feels. Don't discourage him from flirting with you."

Snorting, Sarah whispered back, "Right now I'm not sure I'd discourage him from dragging me to the bedroom, but if you tell him that I'll kill you."

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Both girls were laughing when Jareth and Steve entered the cabin. When they saw Jareth, they immediately made a visible effort to calm down. Shaking their heads, both men grabbed a handle of the large cooler containing their lunch, snacks and drinks. They carried it outside and as soon as they were out of earshot, Jen and Sarah started laughing again.

"Poor guys," Jen said through her laughter. "They didn't even ask what was so funny. Probably because they have a good idea what we were talking about."

Sarah gasped, no longer amused. "Oh, Jen, I don't want Jareth to think I was laughing about him… I mean, what will he say? What if he gets mad?"

"Honey, all that's on Jareth's mind is the hope for a replay of last night," she replied. "Not the fight part, but the _other_ part. Nudge, wink. As long as you were talking about him, he probably doesn't give a damn _why_."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah pushed playfully at Jen. "You have a one-track mind." Remembering what she had put on that morning, she bit her lower lip. How could she have been so stupid as to put on a bikini when she knew Jareth would see her in it? "You know, I think I'm going to change my bathing suit really quick," she said, starting toward the bedroom.

"Why, which one do you have one now?" Jen asked.

"My two-piece," she said, cringing. She'd put it on automatically, because it was her favorite and the one she usually wore when with friends at the lake or a pool. Normally she didn't give it a second thought, but thinking of wearing it in front of Jareth made her feel self-conscious.

Jen grinned at her. "Don't you dare change it," she threatened. "I'm wearing a bikini, too, and I didn't bring anything else. I don't want to be the most naked girl out there, so you're leaving yours on. Besides, you owe it to Jareth. He's been quite a sport, so reward him."

"But _Jen_," Sarah began.

Her grin widening to wicked proportions, Jen's glance was diverted from Sarah to Jareth, who stood in the doorway watching them curiously. "What do _you_ think, Jare?" she asked. "Should Sarah wear a regular bathing suit to the lake or a bikini?"

Jareth frowned, glancing at Sarah and tilting his head as though curious. She knew her face was on fire, and she was ready to kill Jennifer. Jareth thought a moment and then said, "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the terminology. What is the difference?"

With a gleam in her eyes, Jen picked up the fashion magazine Sarah had been reading and opened it. "Well, see for yourself." Turning the pages, she found what she was looking for – a swimsuit ad. "This one is a one-piece bathing suit. And this one is a two-piece, otherwise known as a _bikini_."

Jareth stared at the pictures briefly, and then glanced up at Sarah. She felt herself fidget nervously. He then looked at Jen and said, "Women do not wear such deliciously revealing costumes Underground. However, upon reflection, my preference of the two is definitely the bikini."

"I'm not surprised," Jen replied, nodding approvingly. "Sarah's wearing a bikini under her clothes, Jare, but she's thinking of changing into her one-piece."

"I see," Jareth replied, still watching Sarah with open interest. "I see no reason for you to change now, Precious," he said silkily. "I should very much like to see your _bikini_."

Sarah felt his eyes on her but she refused to look up, avoiding the smirk she was sure graced his lips. She felt certain that the women Underground didn't wear cut-off jeans shorts and tank tops, either. Forcing her feet to move, she walked past Jareth and Jen, muttering, "Now I'm really going to change."

"Let's go!" Steve shouted from outside.

Jen lurched forward and grabbed Sarah's hand. "Aw, sorry, Sar. No time to change!" she sang out, dragging Sarah with her out the door behind Jareth.

Five minutes later they arrived at the lake and found a small beach area that was next to some trees. The guys unloaded the car while Sarah and Jen unfolded blankets and set up the folding chairs in the shade. They had brought one lounge chair for Jareth, in case he grew tired and needed to take a nap while they were there. As Jareth and Steve brought the ice chest over, Sarah saw that Jareth had removed his shirt. His jeans rode low on his hips and she found herself transfixed by the sight of his washboard stomach. Belated she noticed that the bruise was completely gone. Obviously his vanity was appeased and he was eager to show off his body in front of her. She cursed herself for being so affected.

Jen grabbed her arm and whispered, "You have a will of steel if you can resist _that_," she said fervently. "Good gravy, Sarah, _look_ at him! You _have _to have noticed how his jeans hug his rear and his legs. I mean, don't get me wrong, Steve is my guy and to me he's the most attractive man on the planet, but Sarah. Honey, enjoy the view… You _know_ he took off his shirt for _you_!"

"Shh," Sarah admonished, blushing furiously. "Jen, you're killing me here," she complained.

Once everything was unloaded, Jen passed out bottled water to everyone and then settled herself in one of the chairs. Sarah sat down on a blanket and slid off her deck shoes and socks. To her simultaneous delight and dismay, Jareth joined her on the blanket and removed his own shoes. Seeing him there in nothing but a pair of form fitting jeans did wicked things to her insides. Jen was right, he was something to look at. Even his feet were beautiful, she noted. He'd pulled his hair back again in a messy ponytail and she had to restrain herself from touching his ears.

"I didn't hear you come to bed last night," he whispered to her.

She resisted the urge to shiver as his breath teased her ear. "I was there… You were asleep when I came to bed. I didn't want to wake you up."

"I wanted to talk with you," he said, watching Jen and Steve walk along the lakeshore hand-in-hand. "You were so upset last night, and I made light of it. For that I apologize."

"You don't have to apologize," she replied, shrugging it off. "I over-reacted. I was just worried that you… that you might be hurt. But… you're a grown man, and you have every right to do as you please."

Frowning slightly, he said, "True, but what I did was not very courteous, especially after all you have done for me. You had the right to be upset and to have expected better manners from me."

"Apology accepted," she said, not wanting to discuss it anymore.

He was watching her intently. "About what happened between us," he began.

"I'm sorry about that," she cut in before he could say anything more. "I was just so glad you were all right… and I was so emotional. I just… reacted without thinking."

"Perhaps you should react without thinking more often, then, Sarah," he said quietly. "Because I quite enjoyed your response. Can you honestly tell me you didn't?"

She closed her eyes. "Jareth, look, I—"

Before she could say another word, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. It was such a soft, pleading kiss. Her first reaction was to break the contact and ask him not to kiss her again, but she found herself responding to him eagerly. His lips were so perfect – soft and moist, demanding yet gentle. As usual, he smelled way too good. Being so close to him always clouded her judgment, and all she could think of was that she wanted more… much more.

Sense prevailed when she heard Steve and Jen's voices as they returned from their walk. Pulling away, she was startled by the raw desire she saw in his expression. Breathing heavily, she found that she couldn't ask him not to kiss her any more; she was quickly growing addicted to his sneak attacks. It was as though he knew she would bolt if given the chance to do so, which she knew she would.

Steve and Jen sat down, seemingly unaware of the tension between Jareth and Sarah.

The four chatted amiably for a while, drinking their water and snacking on fruit. After about an hour, Steve stood and retrieved the tire and rope from the trunk. He tied the rope tightly around the tire. As they watched, he climbed the largest nearby tree and set about tying the rope to a sturdy branch, then let the tire drop. He shimmied down the rope to test its strength. Nodding in satisfaction, he hopped down and pulled off his jeans to reveal bright red Hawaiian print swim trunks. Getting back on the tire swing, he pushed off from the shore and swung back and forth a few times before plunging into the water with a Tarzan-like cry.

Jen laughed and jumped up out of her chair. She quickly stripped down and hurried over to the swing, climbing on. A few seconds later, she launched herself into the water, splashing and laughing with Steve.

Sarah was acutely aware that even though Jen had just stripped down to almost nothing, Jareth had hardly even glanced at her. He had kept his eyes on Sarah the entire time. She sat up, watching her friends play together in the lake. Feeling Jareth's eyes upon her still, she felt self-conscious but not uncomfortable. It was rather thrilling to contemplate him being that fascinated by her. Suddenly she felt him sit up as well, and was aware of how close he was.

"Going to join them, Precious?" he asked lazily.

She shrugged. "You first."

"Oh, no," he replied. "First I want to watch you remove your clothing, my darling."

Sarah frowned and turned to glare at him. "You what?"

"Don't look so shocked and dismayed, love," he coaxed, leaning closer to kiss her bare shoulder. "Go on, take them off."

Her face, she was sure, was flushed from his suggestive tone. He was completely serious! She didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed, but her hormones were reacting on their own, and they were extremely excited by his demeanor. When she failed to act immediately, she saw Jareth's hand reach over and start tugging at her tank top.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

Jareth smiled widely, revealing sharp teeth. "Assisting you."

"I don't need your _assistance_," she argued, but she could hear the change in her voice. The level of her attraction to this man was startling.

He leaned closer and whispered, his lips tickling her ear, "So independent." His fingers started to sneak further up her bare stomach, drawing her top up, too.

Frowning at him, she swatted his hand away and stood up. She walked over behind the car and pulled off her shorts, tossing them into the back seat where they would remain dry. She pulled off her tank top and tossed it in too, wishing she'd brought along a jacket or extra shirt so she could have left the tank on. Cursing herself for not thinking of wearing her more modest suit, she walked casually over to the water's edge. Turning, she found the Goblin King staring intently at her with frank approval in his eyes.

"Thousands of times I've imagined what you would look like, Sarah," he said huskily. "Never did my imagination live up to the reality. You're beyond beautiful."

She ducked her head to hide her reaction to his compliment. Crossing her arms in front of her, she lifted an eyebrow. "Are you going into the water or are you going to rest?"

Jareth stood up and unbuttoned his jeans. She quickly turned away, hearing him chuckle in amusement. A moment later, he was at her side, wearing black and white shorts bearing the same print as Steve's. It was yet another surreal moment to add to her growing list.

She indicated the swing. "You first."

Watching the Goblin King fly from a tire swing into the water was something Sarah had never thought she would see. Laughing to herself, she climbed on the swing and a moment later landed in the water not far from him. He swam to her, his golden hair flattened down, and pulled her into his arms.

"That was a lovely sight," he told her. "You, half naked, flying in the air toward me. Reminded me of some of my more enjoyable dreams."

She shook her head, pushing him away. "You're crazy."

"If so, I'm only crazy for you," he replied seriously, his hands returning to rove her back under the water they both tread.

Shaking her head, she moved away from him and swam toward Steve and Jen who were busy dunking one another under the water. The three splashed around and took turns swinging off the tire, but Jareth merely swam back and forth, keeping his distance from the group. He was the first to get out and dry off, and when they returned, he was sprawled out on the lounge chair, sleeping. Sarah dried off and redressed quickly, watching Jareth in concern and hoping that swimming hadn't been too taxing for him.

Pulling the cooler from the car, Steve opened it up and started pulling out food. Indicating Jareth, he said, "Should we wake him up?"

"No, let him sleep," she said, removing a few sodas and drying them off.

Jareth shifted in his sleep and moaned her name. Sarah froze, feeling her face blush hotly. "On second thought, wake him up," she said dryly, ignoring the amused glance Jen and Steve exchanged.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Jareth ate his sandwich quietly, listening to the others talk. He knew he'd been dreaming about Sarah when Steve had nudged him awake to tell him lunch was ready. It was futile to hope he hadn't given any indication of his dream; if he hadn't said Sarah's name or moaned out loud, they likely would have left him sleeping. It was horribly undignified, but there was nothing to be done about it. At least no one had mocked him.

Sarah seemed to be avoiding his eye even though she sat facing him. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her, and an even harder time contributing to the conversation. When they had finished eating, the weather started cooling down. No one wanted to take another swim, so they packed everything up and headed back to the cabin.

They spent the afternoon playing games. When teams were required, Jen and Steve insisted on being a team which left him and Sarah as the opposing team. Jareth found that he quite enjoyed playing games, and Sarah was a good ally to have; they ended up winning quite a few times.

When evening fell, they raided the refrigerator for leftovers and then sat around the fire drinking wine and roasting marshmallows. They told one another what were meant to be frightening tales but mostly they ended up laughing a lot, probably due to the amount of wine consumed. Jareth found himself growing sleepy and announced his intention of going to bed. To his surprise, Sarah said she was tired as well, and followed him into the bedroom.

He had hoped that she would want to talk things out some more, but after returning from the bathroom in her pajamas, she merely climbed into bed with her back to him and promptly fell asleep. In the next room, Jareth could hear Jen and Steve still laughing together, and wished that he and Sarah could be so easy and comfortable with one another. It didn't take long for Jareth to fall asleep, but his dreams all consisted of Sarah telling him to go back to his own world and leave her alone.


	11. Chapter 11

When Jareth awoke the next morning, he had a touch of sunburn and memories of a series of frustrating dreams. He forced the feeling of disappointment, which seemed even worse than usual due to his dream self's being repeatedly rejected, far down into a mental oubliette and prepared himself for a successful day. While he was saddened that Jen and Steve would be leaving this afternoon, their departure also meant that Sarah would have no one to hide behind and he would finally get the opportunity to speak with her as he'd been trying to do.

He pulled on the tight jeans he was becoming somewhat accustomed to along with a black T-shirt, some socks and his new sneakers. These 'sneakers' were quite comfortable he had to admit, although they did lack the style of his customary boots. He paused at the mirror and ran a comb through his hair. It really didn't look quite right without his magic... but it wasn't too bad.

The kitchen was, as yesterday, a hubbub of chatter as well as the origin of the appetizing aroma that he'd smelled from the bedroom. He casually leaned against the entryway to the kitchen, delighting in the way Sarah gave him a once-over and then glanced away quickly. "So, Jare, you eat eggs, right? What would you like in your omelet? We've got ham, bell peppers, tomatoes, three kinds of cheese, onions and mushrooms..." Jen asked with a broad grin upon seeing him.

"Yes, I eat eggs. I'd almost have to, and you'd know why if you could see the scores of chickens that run about my castle at all hours," he said, chuckling.

Jen wrinkled her nose and replied, "Free range chickens in the castle, huh? Why do I suddenly have a hunch that the place could use a woman's touch?"

Jareth laughed too. "My subjects are somewhat_ fond _of them," he stated with a grin. "Chickens, that is. I'm not sure how they feel about women….We so rarely have women visitors at the castle."

"Ah," Jen said knowingly. "See? I was right. Um… omelet filling, Jare?"

"Oh, yes," he said, moving further into the kitchen. "Actually, all of the ingredients you mentioned sound wonderful, Jen, thank you," he continued, seating himself at the table next to Sarah. Jen soon handed him a plate with a large omelet and two slices of raisin toast, as well as a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Jennifer," he said again, and took a bite. "I can see why you say breakfast is a specialty of yours. It's as excellent as yesterday's pancakes and sausage."

"You're very welcome! I love to cook breakfast. At home, Sarah and I tend to eat out a lot for dinner, or get carry-out... but breakfast is special," she stated, obviously pleased by his praise. "So, sleep well?" Jen queried after seating herself and eating a bite of her own omelet.

"Fine," Jareth stated simply, reluctant to divulge much about how he had actually slept. While he had been tired, his dreams had been haunted the entire night.

He realized, as friendly conversation continued at the table, that he couldn't remember a time when he had felt quite so at home as with Sarah and her two friends... now his friends as well. If things didn't work out with Sarah he'd not only lose the woman he loved but he'd truly miss this friendly camaraderie he'd found.

"Anything wrong, Jare?" Jen enquired, obviously noticing that he wasn't joining the conversation as much as he usually did.

"No. I merely have a few things weighing on my mind," he replied. "Actually, while I'm thinking of it, I wanted to thank both you and Steve for the kindness you've shown me. It has been a great while since I enjoyed the company of others quite so much."

"That's really sweet of you to say, Jareth. But we're enjoying your company just as much... so think nothing of it," Jen replied with a broad grin.

"Yeah, it's been pretty cool havin' another guy around... well, besides _Sarah._.." Steve joked, playfully shifting in his seat as Sarah elbowed him in the ribs.

They continued to talk and eat for a short while longer, then tidied up the kitchen and retired to the living room to chat and play a card game for a couple hours before Steve and Jen departed. Looking around the cabin absently as he sat on the couch next to Sarah, Jareth realized he was coming to think of this small cabin as his and Sarah's 'place'. It certainly seemed fitting; they had already created so many memories here. He hoped they would end up being sweet memories rather than bitter ones.

Afternoon came too soon and it was time for Jen and Steve to head home. They both needed the rest of Sunday to do laundry and prepare for work on Monday, so they were leaving somewhat early with the hope of beating the traffic back to the city. After waving goodbye to Jen and Steve, Jareth and Sarah walked back into the cabin.

"So, um... do you want to maybe have another picnic today?" Sarah queried, her voice carrying a note of nervousness now that they were alone again.

"That sounds delightful, Precious. How may I assist you?" he replied enthusiastically.

Her face fell just a bit. Clearly she had hoped to have a few minutes alone. "Uh... I'll make the sandwiches. You can add other snacks to the basket if you want. I was thinking maybe we could head in the other direction from the lake today. I found a really nice little area with a stream on one of my walks… It's really pretty and peaceful there," she offered.

"Your wish is my command, darling," he agreed, noticing that she no longer seemed to mind his pet names for her. Jareth began digging through the refrigerator seeking additional picnic foods. He added some cold leftover chicken, apples, a bottle of wine and some cups, and then searched again and found some cheese and leftover sausage. From the drawer, he pulled some utensils and a knife. He also packed the book he knew Sarah was reading along with his. Perhaps they could make this a peaceful outing and stay there awhile, relaxing together.

They walked companionably from the cabin down to a secluded area by the stream. Sarah had been right; it was an idyllically restful spot. "This reminds me of a place I often go to think at home," he mentioned to her. "I'd very much like to show it to you someday."

Sarah looked startled at the offer but then seemed to rethink her reaction. "That sounds lovely, Jareth. I'd like to see it."

"Sarah," he began, not sure what to say.

She held up a hand to forestall him. "Umm, I know we need to talk, but do you mind if we just relax for a while and have our lunch before starting a heavy conversation?" she asked timidly.

"Relaxing with you sounds lovely, Precious," he replied, slicing some wedges of cheese and sausage and lying them out on a paper plate next to their cups of wine. "For the moment, let us enjoy the food, this glade and one another's company."

They talked about inconsequential things, about Sarah's job and how Jareth was feeling. He confided in her that he felt his magic was close to returning and noted how she averted her eyes, nodding quietly. Changing the subject, he asked her what had made her decide upon her career choice. As he listened to her, he watched her mouth and was greatly tempted to kiss her again. He had never been so drawn to anyone in his long life as he was to Sarah. It had always been that way, even when she was far too young for him. It was evident that it would never change, and should she decide that she wanted nothing more to do with him, he was in store for a very lonely future indeed. The thought made him incredibly melancholy.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said, cutting into his reverie.

He glanced up at her, seeing the concern on her face. "Pardon me?" he asked, not understanding what she meant. Humans had many strange sayings, most of which weren't familiar to him. Usually he was able to figure them out, given the context of the conversation, but he had been so lost in his own mind that he had no idea what she meant now.

"It's a figure of speech," she explained with a small smile. "It just means I'd like to know what's on your mind. You looked so far away just now."

Jareth gave her a long, serious look and said, "Somehow, Precious, I do not think you truly wish to know what I am thinking." He despised the melancholy tone he heard in his voice. It would not do to appear weak before her.

"I…" Sarah said, frowning slightly. She took a deep breath and went on. "Okay, I deserved that, and I understand why you said it. But yes, I do want to know what you're thinking. I've been pushing you away, and that's not fair." A small ironic smile graced her lips at her own words before she continued. "I still have a lot of misgivings about what's happening between us, but… I can't deny it any more. If you tell me what's on your mind, I'll tell you what's on mine. It's time we get some things clear."

He quirked one eyebrow at her, surprised that she was willing to discuss the matter. "All right," he finally relented. "I… I was realizing how very much you mean to me. When you first traversed my labyrinth and even before that, I was fascinated with you. For one so young, you showed an amazing amount of courage, resilience and loyalty. The way you rescued the beast Ludo, refused to leave Hogwit behind when you thought you were in danger from the cleaners, and dealt diplomatically with the knight… I had never witnessed such qualities in anyone, let alone one so young. It convinced me, more than anything, that there was more to you than even you were aware."

Sarah had lowered her face as he spoke, clearly uncomfortable being the subject of such praise. Reaching over, he gently placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her face. "Don't hide from me," he said softly.

"Jareth," she replied, her tone suddenly shy. "I… I don't deserve for you to see me like some kind of saint," she began.

"I did not say I was ready to suggest you be canonized, my love," he teased gently. "I am merely telling you why, even from the very beginning of my acquaintance with you, I knew how special you were." He paused, giving her a measuring look. Whether she was ready to hear it or not, it was time to be completely honest with her. "I am in love with you, Sarah." He heard her breath hitch but didn't wait for a reply. He knew she wasn't going to return the sentiment… not yet, anyway. "Being with you this past week, I have come to regard you as the _only_ woman for me. You insist that I see this as a challenge or game, because that is what our previous relationship was based on. But things are different now. I… I do not want to go on without you in my life."

Sarah reached for her wineglass and took a long sip. Her face was slightly flushed and she was avoiding looking at him again.

"I believe it's your turn," he prompted, anxious to hear her response regardless of what it was. Everything they'd been through this week came down to this one moment. His heart felt heavy in his chest and he realized he was expecting the worst.

She nodded resolutely. "_Right,_" she said, and took a deep breath. For a moment she was quiet, and he knew she was wondering how to begin. "When I first saw you lying there in the hospital, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was as if… all my dreams _and_ nightmares came true at once. In fact it was such a shock that I passed out - literally," she said with a near-hysterical laugh. "I was afraid of why you were there, but I was compelled to help you. I think I did because even though I wasn't certain, I didn't really believe that you were there to hurt me. I couldn't bear to see you lying there, covered in blood and bruised… I had to do something." She looked up at him as if to reassure herself that he was on the mend, no longer the pathetically broken man he had been but a week before. "I… I felt something for you almost right away -- something I hadn't even been aware of before -- and that scared me to death. You know the issues I've had with men in the past. I was afraid that if I allowed myself to feel anything for you, and then things changed, that you would be angry with me."

"But I wouldn't," he interrupted, heartened by her confession but wanting to tread carefully nonetheless. "I would be disappointed, and probably live out my days as a lonely and cantankerous king… well, _more_ cantankerous," he amended at her look, "but I could never hurt you for not returning my regard for you."

She nodded. "I realize that now," she agreed. "But Jareth, even if we both feel the same way, there are just way too many differences between us. You're from the Underground… you're an immortal king. I'm from this world, my family is here. I'm not royalty and I'm not going to live forever… I'll grow old in what will seem like months for you. I can't bear the thought of changing, growing old and gray, and watching you stay the same. It would just kill me. And where would we live? I can't expect you to live here, and I can't just… I can't just… move to another _realm!_"

Sarah's apparent despair at the seeming hopelessness of the situation broke his heart. At the same time, it was encouraging. Obviously she'd been thinking about this a great deal. She wouldn't have said those things if she had no feelings for him whatsoever. He reached over, placing a finger against her lips. "Calm yourself, Precious. First of all, a king of the Underground is under no obligation to marry a woman of the same world, or even a woman of royalty. I am free to choose my bride," he explained, seeing her eyes grow wide with surprise that he would want to marry her. "As to the issue of species, if I were to remain here for a long period of time, my body would adjust to the standards of those who live here. My features would slowly become human, as would my lifespan. It's the way of life, Sarah. In the same way, those who reside in the Underground eventually take on the characteristics of those born there. In the case of a human, they would either become Fae or Elvish; it depends on their predisposition. Every human has some element of magic in them, Sarah. As for living… am I not surviving here for a time? Though in essence I'm trapped here by my lack of magic, I'm viewing it as a bit of a vacation. Beings such as myself are free to travel between the worlds at will."

She was staring at him, obviously struggling to take in everything he had just told her. After a few painstakingly silent moments, she took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Well… I certainly wasn't expecting to hear any of that," she confessed. "It's a lot to absorb. And it makes me feel somewhat better about the whole thing. I just… I still have doubts about… Well… How do you know that _I'm_ the one you want? I mean… I'm still afraid that my feelings are going to just shut down. I've never felt this way about any other man, but what if it ends? And it's the same for you. What if you realize that you don't love me after all?"

Jareth sighed, wondering how he could make her understand. "My situation is quite opposite from yours, Sarah. I have been with many women over the years. Generally speaking, my kind are affectionate but rarely fall in love. Still, I've had somewhat strong feelings for some of the women I've been involved with. That is, until you. Once I realized I was in love with you, I also realized that I'd never truly been in love before. The strength of what I feel for you is completely different than anything I've ever felt. I can't explain it, but I know that from now on, whether you accept me or not, there will never be anyone for me but you."

She shivered though the sun was warm, and he resisted the urge to put his arms around her. Something told him she needed to maintain objectivity right now, and perhaps he did, too. Her voice penetrated his thoughts. "Jareth, that's a huge responsibility you're putting on my shoulders. How can I be accountable for that? What if I let you down?"

Shaking his head, Jareth replied, "Precious, I am responsible for how I feel, not you. You only ought to worry about how you feel about me. I am merely asking you to give us a _chance_, Sarah. So far, you've pushed me away every time we get close. I want nothing more than to make love to you, but I want you to want it, as well. If you give yourself to me, it must be freely and without reserve. If you can't do that without it resulting in self-recrimination and doubt, then I'll have no choice but to go back Underground and attempt to live my life without you."

Sarah frowned. "I don't know what to say, Jareth. If we take that step and things go wrong, then what? I'm just not sure if I can…"

Smiling sadly, Jareth said gently, "I know. I… understand. You should know that I feel my magic is just out of reach. Soon I'll have the ability to return home. But I'll stay as long as you need me to… as long as it takes you to decide what you want. I've made myself clear as to what I want. I promise not to press you in any way. I will merely wait until you decide. If you wish me to go, however, I'll go. But Sarah… once I do, it will be forever. I can't torture myself by watching you any longer. Before, it was difficult but not painful… however, after all that has transpired, it would be agony." He stood carefully and held out his hand. "Come. Let us walk back together."

She shook her head, refusing to look at him. "You go on, if you're feeling strong enough. I'd like to stay here by myself for a while. I have a lot to think about."

Jareth felt his heart crack, just a little. Despite his resolve to let her have time to decide, he had hoped her love was strong enough to assert itself right away. He had been hoping against hope that she would tell him she loved him and that they would work everything out. Her prevarication made him nervous and anxious. Nodding, he turned and walked away from her, fearing that she would never follow.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Watching Jareth walk away was even more painful than Sarah had expected. She knew that she had to come to grips with her own feelings before rushing into something merely to remove the pain she saw in his stricken eyes, but it was hard nonetheless. She sat for what seemed an eternity – but was probably mere minutes – staring into the flowing water of the stream. Jareth's admissions had shocked and shamed her. For one such as him to admit such a vulnerability to her... It was difficult to fathom him caring for her so much.

She knew the feelings she had for him ran deep and had in truth been there for much longer than she had acknowledged. She had also been fascinated with him when she had wandered his labyrinth as a mere fifteen-year-old brat. His beauty, power and intense sexual appeal had impressed themselves deeply into her teenage psyche. Perhaps that had been why no one in all these years had ever measured up for her; she had unknowingly been comparing them to her teenaged definition of male perfection and attraction. She snorted inelegantly in uncharacteristically sardonic amusement. No wonder none of the guys she had dated had even made the slightest impression. It truly _wasn't fair,_ she thought ironically. That phrase may be one she had tried to remove from her vocabulary, but it fit in this case. To compare besotted mortal men to an ethereal Fae king was not fair at all. But how could she help it?

It occurred to her suddenly that she would continue to do so, were he to go away never to return. If Jareth was truly the man she compared all others to, then there must be a reason for that. Perhaps if she were to take a risk just this once... After all, comparing Jareth to Jareth should come out in the wash in the end, should it not? Shaking her head at her own obstinacy, she found a glimmer of acceptance. Despite the fact that it terrified her by the sheer overwhelming nature of her attraction... she'd wanted Jareth for years. And now she was being too cautious to reach out and take what she'd dreamt of. Calling herself all kinds of stupid, she pulled herself up and folded up the blanket. Jareth had been more than forthright with her and he deserved no less. She was going to pull her head out of the sand and actually give him a chance. They both deserved some measure of happiness. Goodness knew where it would lead, but it would be interesting to find out. Besides, she didn't think she could deny herself any longer.

She quietly meandered back to the cabin, various plans and plots forming and re-forming themselves in her mind. Perhaps for once she would play the aggressor, she thought nervously. A hint of her old defiant bravery resurfaced as she thought about it. She grinned at the idea of being the one woman who could remove that deep loneliness from Jareth's eyes. She had no doubt he'd be quite shocked if he could read her mind at the moment; he'd spoken of her as if she were some saintly unattainable virgin. She smirked, imagining his startled response as he realized that she was seducing him.

Arriving at the cabin, all was quiet. "Jareth?" Sarah called out quietly as she went inside. There was no response. She wondered disappointedly if he simply had not returned to the cabin and had continued walking. Then she noticed his jacket lying on the arm of the sofa. He must be here somewhere. She walked over to the bedroom and smiled softly when she saw him lying asleep in the bed. He hadn't wandered off alone after all. He looked so terribly without hope, even in his sleep, but still so heartbreakingly beautiful. She went to the closet and grabbed her best night gown, the black lacy one Jen had secretly packed for her 'just in case'. She had left it hanging in the back, certain she would have no use for the thing. She laughed at her friend's consistent ability to know what she would need before she needed it. Obviously Jen knew her better than she knew herself, and she was grateful.

Sarah changed in the bathroom, brushing her teeth and then nervously brushing her hair until it was shiny. Stalling, she rubbed scented lotion into her arms and legs. This anxiety would never do, she thought, taking a deep breath. She crept out to the kitchen and poured herself a shot of the tequila that Jen had left in the fridge. Liquid courage. She had no intention of getting drunk, but she reasoned that a slight removal of inhibitions would be a good thing in this case. She brushed her teeth again to remove the taste of the liquor and then crawled onto the bed next to Jareth, lying on her side facing him.

Leaning on her elbow, she gazed at the angles of his face, taking in the sheer beauty of him. She wondered again how someone so exquisite could be enamored of _her_. She had seen it in his eyes, though, the truth of the depths of his feeling. Regardless of whether she believed she deserved his affection, it was there. She leaned over him, lightly stroking his jaw with her fingers. "Jareth," she whispered into his ear, lightly licking and nibbling at the lobe. He turned in his sleep, not fully aware of her presence. Pressing her lips to his cheek, she ran a hand lightly along the exposed skin of his neck. She whispered to him again as she reached down to stroke him with a trembling hand. It felt deliciously familiar, touching him in so intimate a place. Becoming bolder in her caresses, she was shocked at his degree of arousal, even in sleep. Perhaps she had intruded on a dream.

He made a strangled sound, bucked against her hand, and groaned with unrestrained passion. "Sarah, please."

Startled, she continued touching him, fascinated at the effect she was having upon his dream. "Jareth," she said softly.

At hearing her whisper his name, his eyes opened slightly, a look of sleepy confusion mingled with desire.

"Sarah?" he choked out huskily. His voice held a guarded note of hope. Rising up slightly, he looked dazedly down at her hand. "What are you doing?"

She blew out a nervous breath. "Well, if that isn't obvious, then I must be worse at this than I thought!"

"But…" he began, choking out the word as he threw his head back and clenched his jaw. "Why?"

"Because, my Goblin King," she replied quietly, "after you left, I decided that I need to stop thinking quite so much... that maybe going with my feelings would be better. This is what felt right." Sarah licked her lips nervously as her voice trailed off while she looked at him. Breathing heavily, he glanced at her through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Kiss me," he ground out, making it sound like a command. It was one she was willing to obey.

She lowered her head to kiss his lips and then ran her tongue along the opening of his mouth. He pulled her to him, trapping her in a soul-searching kiss. Sarah couldn't help but return it mindlessly, possessing his mouth with a desire previously unacknowledged. He was spice and magic and man... a beautiful, sinewy man... and he was all hers. She fisted one hand in his hair, the other continued lazily stroking and teasing, encouraged by his wanton moans. He ground himself into her desperately as he ravaged her mouth. She realized that his hands were sliding her gown up her body. She raised her arms and he slid it off of her. His fevered eyes traveled over her, causing her skin to tinge with pink. In turn, she pulled desperately at his T-shirt and drew it over his head, aching to feel his skin against hers.

She removed her hand from stroking his silky hair to explore his chest and torture his nipples, further heartened by the frenzied groans the action brought forth from him. She felt unbelievably powerful and sensual, dazed by her ability to so easily affect this incredible man. She heard him whisper her name as he licked at her skin, speaking words she didn't recognize... beautiful lilting words that spoke to her soul as he seemed to attempt to devour her. She could clearly feel the urgency of his need as he spoke to her, communicating from his heart. Her uncertainty faded away, replaced by a fierce desire to please and protect this man in his oddly vulnerable state.

"Sarah..." The word seemed dragged from the very edge of his restraint. "Are you _certain_..." he asked heatedly, an intense plea in his eyes. Even now he sought to protect her, she realized.

"More certain than I've ever been of anything," she murmured into his ear. She pulled back slightly to gaze into his eyes and allow him to see the truth shining in her own, taking a deep, bracing breath. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Jareth, and it terrifies the hell out of me. But it pales in comparison to how I would feel if you were gone... I don't think I could stand it." There, she'd said it. She waited, holding her breath. Some part of her still feared the horrible possibility that he may laugh at her, tell her it was all a game and that he had won, but he did nothing of the sort. Instead, she saw in his eyes a fierce joy and possessiveness that stunned her. She looked away, overwhelmed by the feelings he stirred inside her.

"I will never leave you, Sarah," he told her sincerely. "To hear you say you love me, I will do anything you ask. I could no more leave you than I could stop breathing," he continued, kissing her forehead softly. "Please don't be afraid to love me."

She nodded, blinking back tears at his earnest appeal. There would be enough time for sorting out her feelings for him later; right now she needed to deal with her unfulfilled desire to ravish this perfect man until he cried from exhaustion. She ran her fingers over his ears, watching as his eyelids fluttered in pleasure. Pulling him to her, she kissed him with slow deliberation. It was thrilling to realize how much control she exerted over him. He seemed to catch on quickly, however, and rolled her over, pinning her beneath him. "Ah, Precious, to allow you _all_ the control wouldn't be... _fair_, now would it?" he taunted before turning his attention to her breasts.

She reached between them to frantically pulled at the buttons on his jeans. What the _hell_ had she been thinking, having Jen bring him such difficult-to-remove clothing? Sweatpants would have been a much more practical choice. Her persistence was finally rewarded as his arousal sprang forth into her hand. He made a guttural noise of torment as she grasped him. He thrust into her hand once and then suddenly turned his attention to removing her clothing in earnest. Pulling him free of his jeans, she was astonished at his beauty. He could easily be a marble statue in some royal garden in France, she mused. She barely had time to appreciate him, however, before he pulled her to him again, frantically kissing and stroking her as if he wanted to feel every part of her all at once.

She reached up, taking a nipple between her fingers. Circling and teasing it, she reveled in his growls and groans. He pulled her hand free and took her mouth with his while his hand wandered lower to stroke her. Sarah frantically pushed herself into his searching fingertips. The fire in her belly grew more out of control by the moment. Responding to her desperate pleas, he stopped and looked deeply into her eyes for a moment, pressing his thigh between her legs. "You are _mine_," he murmured ferally before burying himself within her deeply. Sarah's eyes widened at the enormity of her emotion coupled with the feeling him being joined with him. His earnest declaration and his possessive actions thrilled her to the core. The utter completeness that accompanied the sensation of being filled with Jareth threatened to overwhelm her sensations. She desperately pulled him to her, ever deeper and closer. Soon they were engaged in an instinctual rhythm, desire overriding all else, urging them on. It was as if they had been together before, so natural was their joining. She felt the perspiration on his back as her fingers traced the smooth muscles there, memorizing every aspect of him, just in case. Jareth held her tightly as she mindlessly cried out his name in intense satisfaction, and then he followed her over the precipice, murmuring his love in her ear.

"Mine," Jareth said again, sounding exhausted yet immensely satisfied.

She kissed his jaw, then his temple, and finally his ear. "Yes," she whispered. "Forever."

They lay entwined, sated and at peace for some time, merely holding each other. Each was lost in thoughts of the other as they drifted off to sleep.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

When Jareth awoke sometime later, he noted when he glanced out the window that the sun was just beginning to set. He looked lovingly at Sarah, smiling to see she was still sleeping peacefully. He lay on his side for some time, just watching her. He had been pleasantly stunned at the way he had been awakened by Sarah earlier. It had seemed certain that it would take her quite some time before she came to terms with her feelings. Jareth knew it had been a difficult decision on her part to come to him, and his esteem of her rose even higher than before. She was such a brave little thing, his Sarah. Pulling on his jeans, he walked out into the living room, noting that the sun was setting, turning the late-day sky the color of flames.

He felt so complete and at peace that it took several minutes before the realization set in to his mind just how _very_ complete he felt. Sitting up immediately, he flicked his wrist, thrilled at the sight of the crystal that appeared in his hand. Perhaps he wasn't at full strength yet, but he finally felt like himself again. He glanced at Sarah. He would have to be very mindful of her feelings, he knew. The return of his magic may seem a threat to her. He had to ensure that she realized his feelings for her were far too deep to merely run off merrily at the sudden return of his power.

But how best to tell her... how indeed? He mused for a moment before the perfect idea came to him. He went into the kitchen and used a crystal to redecorate the cabin for the evening. A table cloth, roses for nearly every surface, flickering candles... what else would please his love? He refilled the wood bin and set a roaring fire with the flick of a wrist. Oh, how he had missed this. He had not felt himself in such a long time. Ah yes, speaking of which... Another crystal replaced his jeans and T-shirt with a fine set of black breeches, a white silk shirt and a resplendent velvet emerald vest embroidered with silver thread. While he was thinking about it, he changed Sarah's current garb of her delicious scrap of black lace to a long emerald velvet gown with delicate silver embroidery which matched his vest. He chuckle, imagining her confusion at awakening to such a change.

A few more crystals made short work of dinner – fillet mignon, rolls, an assortment of fresh vegetables, baked potatoes and a very nice bottle of champagne on ice. He set a crystal to play soft music unobtrusively at the edge of the room. He was surveying the room with a critical eye when he heard Sarah's confused cry of "What on earth?" from the other room. Showtime.

He sat down at the table awaiting her, knowing that upon finding him gone she would come to find him immediately. He was pleased at the stunned but appreciative look on her face as she walked through the door.

"Jareth... what _is_ all this?" she asked curiously.

He stood and walked to her. Putting his hands on her waist, he leaned down to kiss her. She put her arms around him, kissing him back with passion. Pulling back, he held out an arm to escort her to the table, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "This is.... well, many things my dear. A sincere thank you, a celebration of our love... and perhaps just a bit of showing off for my Precious… now that my magic has seen fit to return to me." He chuckled in an attempt to sound self-deprecating but didn't _quite _pull it off. He was, after all, a powerful, proud and magical king.

"Congratulations on getting your power back," she said in a subdued voice, continuing to look around the room in awe. "This is just beautiful," she said simply.

"As are you, Precious," Jareth said, leaning over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear gently. "I have never seen you so beautiful as you are this night. Will you dine with me, my love?"

She smiled enticingly at his tone of voice and the desire in his eyes. He smirked, pleased at her reaction to him. "Of course, my lord... if you would but lead the way," she replied with a slight tilt of her head. He thrilled at her calling him her lord. How he adored her every expression! Particularly that determined look she got when she was in on his game but playing along, even if it was by her own rules.

He helped her into her seat and placed another kiss on her lips. It was more difficult than he had thought it might be to keep his hands off her and not carry her back to bed. Then he served the dinner gracefully and poured them both a glass of champagne before being seated.

"This is unbelievably delicious, Jareth," Sarah commented. "But I'm curious… does the food just appear out of thin air, or does it come from an actual _place_?" She grinned at him. "I know you didn't cook, because Jen and Steve didn't bring any filet mignon."

"Actually my dear, this happens to be from a fine restaurant in New York City. I'm certain the chef was as surprised at its disappearance as he was at the appearance of generous payment left in its place... Does this ease your mind?" he grinned back at her, certain of what her objection would have been.

"Okay, you got me there," she chuckled. "Am I so easy to read?"

"Only to one who has spent countless hours searching your face in order to discern your thoughts, Precious," he admitted guilelessly. "You cannot fathom how very long I've been wrapped 'round that little finger of yours." He reached over the table and entwined his fingers with hers. "I shall do everything in my power to make you happy, my Sarah," he said seriously. "I realize you do not share your life easily and shall do my utmost to be worthy of your trust."

She smiled softly. "While that's a beautiful thing to say, Jareth, you've already made me happier than I ever thought possible. As for being worthy of my trust… Well, you've defeated my worst fear already... Your magic is back and you're still here with me," she replied, averting her eyes.

"But of course I am, Precious. We have so much yet to do," he countered in a jesting tone, attempting to lighten the moment. He'd been aware of her fear and known that showing her that his magic was back would be much more reassuring than if he had told her. He needed to ease her into the idea that they truly could be together despite her reservations. "You know, Precious, once we return to the city, I shall require your assistance once I find my assailants."

She looked confused at first then his meaning dawned on her. "Oh... you mean wishing them away! That's too good for those lowlifes," she stated emphatically. "But if that's what you want..."

"It is," he reassured her. "I do not harm any being needlessly, nor shall I harm these... reprobates. However, I _shall_ remove them from their meaningless life of terrorizing others and allow them to start anew… as innocent goblins. In their case, their intelligence quotient may actually go up a notch."

At this, Sarah's expression grew distant and thoughtful. After a minute she asked quietly, "Jareth, what _do_ you usually do with those who are wished-away?"

"I've often wondered when you would ask me that," he said with a knowing look. "Well, contrary to what you most likely assume, I do not turn them all into goblins." He smirked at her expression of surprise. "Oh yes, I know that's what you thought. Now think back and remember what I actually told you. What were the _words_?"

"You said...um, that I had thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth before my baby brother became one of you forever... one of the _goblins,_" she replied warily.

"And that is what confused you, my lovely one, your assumption about what 'one of us' means," he explained. He smiled as he saw the understanding dawn on her face. "What a wished-away becomes is decided based on their condition when they are retrieved and on their magical nature. Those that are irreparably damaged or near death _do _become goblins, as that is the Underground's heartiest creature. They're nearly indestructible." He smiled, thinking fondly of his idiotic but harmless and fun-loving subjects. "However, if the child is healthy, it is fostered out to a family seeking a child, and over time, the magic of the Underground subtly changes them, drawing forth their innate nature – be it towards the Fae or Elven... sometimes one of the other races will emerge. We had a dwarf once, but that is terribly rare."

"So 'one of you' just means one of the Underground citizens?" she queried, shaking her head. "Oh, that was a nasty little trick! You _knew_ what I would think," she replied, scowling at him.

He lifted his eyebrows. "Of course; which is why I always say it. Fae do not _lie_ my dear, but we have no aversion to leading those astray who do not listen closely to what is said."

She looked at him for a long moment and then laughed. "Okay, I give... I should have paid closer attention. Trust me, from here on out, I'll be analyzing everything you say." Her thumb stroked the side of his hand and the sensation shot straight to his groin. It took all the restraint he could muster to return the caress without pulling her from her dinner to ravish her in the kitchen.

She continued stroking his hand. "Jareth…"

"Hmm?" he managed.

"Umm, I was wondering about the uh, _damaged_ kids you take..." she began haltingly.

He looked up in interest, wondering what could be causing the distress he saw in her expression. Knowing that her interests lay in another direction than his, he struggled to compose himself. "Yes, Precious... what of them?" he asked gently.

"Uh, how sick are they, exactly... I mean, can you change a child who's terminally ill to a goblin and have it live a long life and not be sick anymore?" she asked, finally, her face held sadness and a trace of something else... was it _hope_?

"Yes, my dear, of course. That is, I can if they are wished away early enough that the transition to the Underground does not kill them. Sometimes a child is so near death that they cannot make the passage... but usually, yes." he answered, curious as to why this was so important to her.

Sarah seemed lost in thought for a short time, focusing on the meal before her before continuing. "There's this little boy," she said, looking up into Jareth's eyes. "I read for the kids who are patients in our cancer ward, at the hospital. That's why I was wearing that dress you remembered me wearing to work – I wear costumes to entertain them. Anyway, there's this one… his name is Sam. He's very sick and he hardly ever has any visitors. He doesn't have any family except for an aunt he lived with, but then he got sick," she explained, silent tears slowly running down her cheeks. "His aunt died a few months ago. It may be too late to even ask this of you, since I haven't seen him in over a week. He may not even still… be there. When I saw him last, he was so weak and frail... He's never even had the chance to be a kid... I mean he's really brave and mature, but he _shouldn't _be at his age."

"Sarah," his voice was tender. He ached for her and her torment over this ill child. How many broken and damaged children had he seen? They still broke his heart, not that he could allow that to show, of course. "When we return, we shall visit this child and I shall tell you what I can offer for him. Would that put your mind at ease?"

She nodded, a grateful little smile gracing her lips.

"I was wondering, Precious... if you would like to visit me when I return home. I had thought you might invite Steve and Jen as well, if you like." He grasped her hand tightly when he saw the fear flit across her face; he would not allow her to withdraw from him now. "Sarah, I am not _leaving_ nor am I attempting to force you to choose where to live right now," he reassured her soothingly. "However, if you do wish this child to me I _must_ go to establish him in a life there. I merely ask you to come with me as I… would greatly miss you otherwise and because I would like your company."

"I don't know yet... can I tell you my decision in a day or so?" she asked quietly.

"Sarah, look at me," he said softly. "I'm _not_ going to leave you. We shall work this out between us, together. And if you come with me, I won't keep you there against your will – you would be free to return at your leisure. I merely wish to be perfectly honest with you. I have a responsibility to my kingdom, and once I am able to return, then I must do so as soon as possible."

"I know," Sarah said with a sigh. "I just…I don't think I want make a decision tonight, okay? But I will, I promise. Just give me some time."

He nodded. It was all he could ask of her. "Are you finished, Precious?" he asked, indicating her food.

"Yes, thanks. It was really delicious," she replied, giving him a smile he was certain was meant to reassure him.

"Then come, dance with me, Sarah. Think no more on this matter for now," he stated huskily. Despite the nature of their conversation, he still craved her nearness. "I have often thought of our dance these many years and would greatly enjoy an _uninterrupted_ dance with you." He looked at her, a teasing light in his eyes.

"I'd love to," she said, standing. She seemed to shrug off the negative feelings of their conversation as she stood, intent as he on enjoying this moment together.

He waved his hand in the air and the music changed, playing the song they had danced to in the crystal ballroom so long ago. He pulled her toward him before beginning the dance. Gods, but she was beautiful. She was even more exquisite now than she had been in that frothy white gown. The emerald velvet dress fit her perfectly and showed off her curves to great advantage, in addition to bringing out her amazing eyes. She was clearly no longer a young, impressionable girl, but a woman grown. As he sang softly into her ear, he felt her relax against him.

He reined in his desire as he felt her hair caressing his face. Her smell was intoxicating - champagne, floral shampoo and just a musky hint of sex. Pulling her against him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The effect she had on him was instantaneous. Her eyes darted to his and from her self-satisfied look he knew she was aware of his arousal. Ah well... she knew how he felt already; there was no point in trying to hide his reaction. He was pleased to see a teasing grin spread across her face. Oh yes, his little kitten had grown up and was realizing the power she held over him. He wondered if she'd ever puzzled over his proposal to her and its meaning. Now, more than ever, he realized how much of a slave he would be to this woman if she but accepted and loved him.

They danced for at least half an hour; the crystal providing a variety of songs Jareth was partial to. More often than not, he found himself singing to her. He couldn't have stopped himself if he wanted to after seeing her eyes shine in appreciation and love. He found himself searching for yet one more song to share with her... then one more. The cabin provided a romantic and magical setting. He had removed the furniture temporarily to allow for an area to dance and lit the room with crystals that floated at the edges of the room, complementing the fire. It was light enough to see but dark enough to be romantically intimate.

Finally at the end of a particularly tender dance, Sarah reached up to hold Jareth's face between her palms and pulled him closer to her. "You know, this night has truly been perfect, Jareth," she murmured against his hair. "But... there was one thing missing from our dance that I always wondered if you wanted to do..."

He smiled at her wolfishly. The little minx. But of course she was right; he'd wanted _desperately_ to kiss her all those years ago. "Oh, how very well you know me, Precious," he whispered into her ear. He began to lick and kiss at her neck, gradually making his way to her waiting lips. Unenhanced by any artifice, this woman was so intensely beautiful. He kissed her passionately as he had so longed to do that long ago night before she broke away from him and shattered the illusion of the crystal ballroom. There was no danger of her running away tonight, however. She pressed herself ever closer to him as she returned his kiss with ardent desire. He felt her hands wandering idly... caressing his hair, the line of his jaw, and eventually moving down to squeeze the muscle of his hip.

He broke the kiss and began lavishing his attentions once again upon the soft, intimate hollow of her throat, licking at where he felt her pulse and kissing just beneath her ear. He heard her huskily murmur, "Ah... but what nobody knew was that the girl had _also _wanted to kiss the Goblin King... mmm... and, uh..." She paused, faltering and panting quietly under his attentions, and pressed on as though reading a fairy tale out of a book. "She dreamt of the devastatingly handsome Goblin King for years, you see..." she stated before glancing up to look at him through her eyelashes. "… and could never find satisfaction with another."

Jareth took a deep breath to calm his burning need for her, which only brought the scent of her to him in full force. Beneath her own exquisite scent, he could still smell himself on her, and it was maddening. "Is that _so,_ precious thing? I suppose I should now confess to the lurid dreams which the girl inspired for this Goblin King?" he managed to rasp huskily in her ear as he nipped at the sensitive lobe.

She ground herself against him, stroking his temple lightly as she leaned in to confide, "The girl had extremely naughty dreams about the Goblin King, as well. But I don't believe she could ever have escaped him entirely, because he was powerfully memorable..." The delightful growl in her voice as he pressed into her bewitched him.

"Oh, but you are a vixen, Sarah mine," he choked out, and claimed her mouth desperately. With one hand he cupped her exquisite derrière, pulling her to him as though to become one with her; with the other he explored her soft breasts, teasing her to cry out against his lips. Her hand slipped lower and lower, over his flat abdomen until... Dear gods the woman would have him spill his seed before he could properly bed her! He focused intently on maintaining his self-discipline – which seemed to have momentarily fled him – before simply dropping a crystal to the floor to transport them next to the bed. She had him so completely besotted that he'd nearly forgotten he could do that.

He released her breasts from the ties which held the gown closed and was duly rewarded. Lavishing his attentions there, he licked and sucked, heartened by the small cries Sarah made in response to his attentions. She, in turn, was determinedly removing his vest and shirt... gasping in pleasure at the feeling of his skin when she had achieved her goal. She ran her hands all over him, seeming to explore him the way a blind woman would, tracing out each feature in turn. Then she turned her attentions to his breeches, attempting to release the laces and near driving him mad with each brush of her hand.

He released her, rapidly toeing off his boots and kicking them aside. Sarah laughed softly at his haste, attempting to use her freedom to bend down and teasingly remove the laces of his breeches with her teeth. Seven circles of hell, he _wouldn't_ last if she kept this up! He pulled her to her feet and deftly removed her dress, tossing her on the bed. "By the gods, woman, you're killing me," he choked out, throwing his breeches aside before he lay next to her.

Sarah laughed diabolically. He could hear in her voice the pleasure she felt at having such power over him. "You're no use to me dead, Goblin King," she replied saucily.

He held her face in his palm for a moment, enjoying the glazed look he saw in her desire-darkened eyes and the sultry smile that graced her lips, swollen from his kisses. She was intoxicating. How had he ever lived without this woman? He traced a hand lightly down her torso, admiring her silky skin and the curve of her body before slipping it lower to feel of her desire for him. He was rewarded instantly as she gasped and began to grind herself into his hand. He lay pressing his own arousal to her thigh, watching her face while he tormented her. She was so beautifully expressive and even more wanton than she had ever been in his dreams. He nearly lost his unyielding control as she moaned and cried out; he muted her effectively with a deep kiss.

Unable to deny himself the feeling of her a moment longer he rolled over, pinning her beneath him. He buried his hands and his face into her silken hair before entering her deeply and slowly, pressing ever deeper and deeper into her, as one with her as he could ever be. Sarah's soft hands pulled his face up from where he had been burrowed into her soft hair, seeking eye contact. He was shocked and thrilled when he heard her murmur softly, "I love you, Jareth."

"And I you, my beautiful girl... I love you too," he whispered emotionally, before completely losing himself in her.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Sarah awoke to the sounds of Jareth preparing breakfast in the kitchen. For a few minutes, she simply lay there, stretching luxuriously and recalling last night's events. She found herself wishing they could stay longer now that they had worked through so many of their issues. Words could not be found to describe the things Jareth had done to her last night or the way he made her feel. He too, had seemed rather blown over by their love-making and had claimed quite sincerely that he had never experienced anything quite like it.

She threw on a robe, not bothering to secure it, and tiptoed out to surprise him. He was standing at the stove in his jeans, paired with the unbuttoned silk shirt he'd worn the night before; it was a sexy combination. He was humming to himself and scrambling eggs in a pan. Sarah slipped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his neck. She held him close, savoring the feel of him, unable to fathom how she had denied herself so long.

"Good morning, my sexy Goblin King," she said, her head resting against his back.

He shut off the stove and turned, pulling her into his arms. "And a good morning to you as well, my dear," he said, smiling before kissing her hungrily.

"Mmm, a better morning now," she managed to murmur as they pulled apart to breathe. "I wonder how long this romantic euphoria will last," she said dreamily. "I hear that it can wear off pretty quickly, but I can't imagine ever not feeling this way with you."

"Precious, my parents were together hundreds of years and I still remember hiding my face at their antics," he replied with a smirk. "As deeply as I feel for you, I cannot fathom my feelings for you _ever_ changing or dimming."

He pulled her close for another mind-numbing kiss, sliding his hands inside her open robe to explore her yet again. She giggled as his fingers tickled her skin and gasped when he pulled her flush against him and felt his readiness. "You keep that up and the food is going to get cold, Sire," she teased.

"As my lady wishes," he replied, raising an eyebrow at her innuendo and grinning wickedly. He reluctantly released her after one more kiss and then served up the bacon and eggs he had cooked. She sat down at the table with the plates as he poured two glasses of juice before joining her.

"Damn, you're good in bed _and _you can cook. Maybe this will work out after all..." she remarked, a huge grin on her face. She couldn't remember when she'd ever felt so relaxed or happy. There was still a small voice in the back of her mind murmuring that this just couldn't last, but it grew a bit quieter every minute.

"There is no doubt in my mind, my pet. And you are definitely encouraged to come to breakfast – or any meal, for that matter – wearing naught but a robe whenever it suits your fancy," he replied, smiling lasciviously at her. She blushed but left the robe as it was. She was enjoying teasing him more than she had ever thought she would. To be able to distract and engage a man of such power was a heady thing, and she found it somewhat addictive.

"What? Oh, this old thing?" she asked innocently, looking up at him beneath her eyelashes.

"As a wise woman once said to me, Precious... 'You keep that up and the food is going to go cold,'" he cautioned, wagging a finger at her.

She laughed and changed the subject to a less interesting topic – that of returning home and their plans for the next couple of days. He confided that he felt his power had returned for the most part, and he finally felt himself. He asked again for her help in wishing away his attackers once found. She readily agreed, pleased to have the opportunity to remove such filth from the streets. Perhaps they would be productive members of a new society as goblins...

They discussed Sam and made plans to visit him, agreeing that rather than walking in together, Sarah would go to the child and wish Jareth to her – decreasing the risk of Jareth being recognized by the hospital staff. They also discussed the best time to go to him and determined to do so right before they themselves departed for the Underground, as his mysterious disappearance would be incredibly hard to explain.

They packed up their belongings companionably, with only one minor interruption that occurred when Sarah cornered Jareth in the bedroom, which ended up _quite_ satisfactorily. They showered together, Sarah still amazed by Jareth's perfection as she smoothed soap over his sleek body. How had she resisted this man for so long? It baffled her.

The drive home was pleasant, if a bit melancholy. Sarah was afraid that leaving the cabin would somehow dispel the progress they had made. She could tell Jareth sensed her misgivings as he continually offered her reassurance. His fascination with the radio amused her; he seemed to greatly enjoy nearly any type of music. All too soon, they were pulling into the driveway back at home.

Jen and Steve came out of the house to help them unload the car, only to find that Jareth had already transported everything directly to Sarah's room. Never one to miss an opportunity for a grand entrance, Jareth had then leisurely dropped a crystal in the midst of the group and transported them into the house. Sarah had to laugh at the stunned look on her friends' faces as they realized he really _could_ perform the magical feats Sarah had previously claimed he could. It occurred to her that perhaps _she_ was the odd one in that she viewed Jareth's easy use of magic as a matter of course.

"So, you're looking _much_ better... feel better?" Jen asked Jareth after the shock had worn off. Sarah found herself suppressing an unexpected surge of irrational jealousy when she saw her friend looking Jareth over in a blatantly appraising fashion. She shook her head, astonished at herself... _damn_! She really did have it bad.

Jareth's quick glance and observance of Sarah's reaction to Jen's innocent question resulted in a quick, reassuring but _amused _glance at Sarah before he answered Jen. "Thank you for your concern, Jen," he drawled, grinning broadly. "Actually right now I'm feeling better than I have in, oh… ten years."

Jen grabbed Sarah and hugged her hard, whispering in her ear, "You... me... chat, _soon._" Sarah grinned and bit her bottom lip, knowing it was going to drive her best friend crazy waiting to hear how things had progressed and what exactly had happened after she and Steve had left.

Sarah relaxed on the sofa and grabbed a small notepad from next to the phone. Jen had taken several messages for her. Her father had called once; Toby had gotten straight A's and they all missed her, and could she call back soon. Anne Johnson had called twice about Sarah coming into the hospital fill out a mishap report about her fall. She should have expected the Safety Supervisor to pursue her; she was known for being tenacious. She'd also had three calls from Nancy, her friend who was a shift nurse in Emergency; she must have remembered her interest in Jareth. Then there were the two calls from Dr. Ludlow... that was probably about the hospital attempting to track down everyone who'd seen Jareth – John Doe – she couldn't imagine why else he'd try to contact her while she was on vacation.

Her apprehension about facing the hospital must have shown on her face, because upon seeing her expression, Jareth settled next to her on the couch and placed his hand on her thigh. "Something wrong, Precious?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing major. I'm fine," she answered, tossing the notepad back on the end table. She chuckled nervously. "I'm not sure why I had forgotten about the hospital wanting to question me... it's not like you aren't still missing."

"Poor darling," he muttered, moving his hand back and forth along her leg, "if there is anything I can do..." he offered.

She gave him a brief but grateful smile. "No, _if_ I decide to go back there, I'll handle it – unless I find out there's something incriminating that uh... needs to disappear mysteriously, of course," she replied absently. "Then I might require your help."

Jareth and Jen shared a quick look of surprise at Sarah's inadvertent acknowledgment that she had considered _not_ going back to the hospital. Sarah looked up to see Steve and Jen shooting one another knowing glances and sharing other non-verbal communication. "What?!" she demanded of them, irritated at being left out of the loop.

"It's nothing, Sar..." Jen prevaricated. "Steve and I just hadn't realized how much your attitude had changed from before we left the cabin." She looked at Sarah playfully before stating, "We _seriously _need some girl time."

Sarah took a deep breath before replying, taking a moment to be sure she really wanted to commit herself in front of her friends. She realized that it was now her turn to prove to Jareth that she was as serious as he was about what was happening between them. "Jen, why don't you whip up some of your fabulous margaritas and we can order some food. Then we can _all_ sit down and talk." She laid her hand over Jareth's on her leg and looked at her friend pointedly. "There isn't anything we need to say without Jareth around."

Sarah could feel Jareth's surprise at her response and she glanced up at him, startled by the depth of emotion in his eyes. Wrapping an arm around his waist, she leaned back onto his shoulder, relaxing. She was _not_ going to lose the easy camaraderie they'd established just because they were home now.

Jen helpfully got up and went into the kitchen, pulling open a drawer and grabbing several take-out menus for everything from Chinese to Thai to pizza. She brought them into the living room and tossed them on the coffee table. "Will these help?"

"So, anyone have a preference?" Sarah asked cheerily. "I haven't had any good take-out for over a week." She was painfully aware of both Steve and Jen's surprise at her relaxed demeanor, but for the first time she really felt comfortable about being with Jareth in front of her friends. He'd been so incredibly patient and reassuring with her, and it was high time she showed him that when she had made the decision to take their relationship to another level, she'd been serious about it. She might still be nervous about the overwhelming fact of being _with_ Jareth, but she'd be damned if this was going to be a one-sided effort.

They decided on Mexican food but before Sarah could call in their order, Jareth leaned forward and removed the magazines from the coffee table. Then he tossed a crystal at the center of it. Chips, salsa, and platters full of steaming tacos, enchiladas, chili rellenos, rice and beans appeared immediately as he grinned smugly at Jen and Steve's dumbfounded expressions.

Sarah laughed. Placing a hand on Jareth's chest, she said, "You know, after you being so 'human' for over a week, I keep forgetting you can _do_ that..."

Jareth chuckled at her comment. "As do I, my dear. It's coming back to me, however..."

Jen, seeming a bit at a loss for words, disappeared into the kitchen to make the margaritas and Steve went with her, stating that he would bring some silverware and napkins and help Jen serve the drinks.

"Have I mentioned today that I love you, Precious?" Jareth asked quietly, his arm pulling her close. She nestled her head against his chest, tempted to slide her hand under his shirt to feel his smooth skin. It was very difficult to keep her hands off him, he was addictive.

"Hmm... yes, I believe you did, my king. In fact, I seem to recall you saying it several times in rapid succession when we were in the shower this morning," she teased quietly, feeling his grumbling laughter resonate from his chest. "And I love _you_ too," she said softly, more seriously, realizing that even the Goblin King needed the occasional reassurance. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Jen and Steve returned, passing out the drinks and silverware before relaxing into the love seat.

"So, I'm guessing things are going _better_?" Jen prodded, obviously dying for information.

"_Yes_, in a large part thanks to you, Jen. I suppose it's somewhat obvious," Sarah admitted, grinning broadly at her friend. "_In fact, _it looks like Jareth and I will be going to be visiting the Underground for a while pretty soon, and Jareth has invited both of you to come and visit once he's settled a bit of business he needs to take care of." Sarah giggled at the shocked look on Jen's face.

"My, things _have_ changed, Sar," Jen choked out. "Umm... I have some vacation time I can take once my coworker gets back from her vacation. Are you sure we wouldn't be in the way?"

Jareth sat up a bit at this and replied, "Not at all, you are quite welcome." He paused, thinking a moment before continuing seriously. "In the time I've been here, you and Steve have shown yourselves to be extremely dependable and loyal. I consider you dear friends. Indeed, I owe you both my life," he explained sincerely. "If you had _not _trusted in Sarah and believed her seemingly outrageous tale..." His voice trailed off as he seemed to consider yet again how very close he had come to losing his life.

Sarah turned to look up at him. "But... they _did _believe me, and you're fine. Don't be getting maudlin on me, love. We're celebrating tonight."

"Indeed," he agreed, his mood visibly lightening.

"Well, I'm just glad we could help. You seem to be an okay guy, Jareth... now that you aren't giving me dirty, threatening looks anymore..." Steve teased, grinning broadly at Jareth's affronted expression. "I have some vacation time coming too; I just have to put in advance notice before they make up the schedule... so it would have to be at least a week from now."

They spent several hours companionably talking, eating and drinking together. Sarah found herself thinking back and realizing she couldn't recall _any _previous boyfriend who had so easily gotten along with her friends. For some reason, it struck her as terribly amusing that the first boyfriend who could stand to just hang out and chat with her best friends should be the King of the Goblins.

Jareth had given her one of his raised-eyebrow questioning glances at her unexplained mirth and she had leaned back and murmured, "It's nothing, really." But after covering her mouth to hide another giggle, she had confessed. "Okay, okay... I was just amusing myself with the realization that the only boyfriend I've ever had who liked my friends happens to be the _Goblin King_... and that thought led to a mental vision of you, in your full armor, and it was just _funny_... sorry," she apologized, not very convincingly. "Jen must've made the margaritas stronger than usual."

Instead of being insulted, he grinned broadly and murmured, "Ah, but Precious, if you think about the company _I _usually keep..." He shook his head ruefully. "You shall see, my dear. My subjects are amusing and generally kindhearted… but not exactly engaging conversationalists. Of course, there's always _Higgle_..."

"It's _Hoggle_, smart ass," she countered, poking him.

Jen and Steve merely appeared amused by their easy banter and started to clear the dishes and trash. "I think we're going to head to bed, guys. It's really great having you back, but Steve is pulling an early shift tomorrow."

Noticing that they were cleaning, Jareth had again tossed a crystal at the mess.

"Damn, that's gotta come in real handy, man," Steve marveled. "Well, I guess _that's_ done. 'Night, you two."

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Sarah led Jareth to her room, rather than the bedroom where he had stayed while he was ill. They changed into night wear, taking turns in the bathroom brushing their teeth and washing up. It struck Jareth that they were actually beginning to develop a routine... much like he remembered his parents having had, and other long standing couples of his acquaintance. He enjoyed this realization for a moment, reveling in the domestic feeling of being half of a couple participating in such a practice, as well as his pleasure at the statements Sarah had made to her friends tonight. Her public acknowledgment of their bond had stunned him. He had truly been expecting her to be somewhat nervous or secretive for some time and had been prepared to accept her way of dealing with the situation.

When she entered the bedroom, Sarah caught him like that, sitting on the side of the bed, lost in thought.

"A penny for them," she said lightly.

"Hmm? A penny for what, my dear?" he'd asked looking up at her, pulled from thought and somewhat confused.

She crawled into bed and sat behind him, pulling him back against her. He reclined, pleased at this unspoken invitation. "Your _thoughts_, Jareth... Remember? I told you; it's an old saying," she explained.

"Ah, Yes. Well then... I was merely musing how comfortable I have become in your presence, Precious... and how greatly I enjoy being the man to whom you shall return to, and lie next to each night," he replied softly. "I am still not used to it, and wonder if I ever shall be. I am honored by your trust, Sarah, and shall endeavor to be worthy of it."

She smiled, lifting his shirt. "Hmm, well… it's possible that I could think of some way for you to _show_ me favor, my king," she teased huskily, exploring his streamlined body lightly with her fingertips.

As always, her tone of voice drew forth an immediate response which Jareth no longer bothered to hide from her. He tilted his head to get a look at her and smirked at her seductive smile. "_Really,_ my dear... what type of offer do you suggest?" he asked, his eyes twinkling at this new bold Sarah he'd uncovered. "Shall you offer me my dreams? I could be quite_ tempted,_ you know."

"Hmm..." she murmured, tracing his jaw with her fingers. "You're not an _ugly_ specimen by any stretch of the imagination..." She giggled as his roving fingers hit a ticklish spot on her thigh before continuing. "I do believe, my dear Goblin King, I might offer you a few of _my_ dreams," she concluded saucily.

"And what might those be, _Mo Chroi_?_"_ he asked curiously. He had become more certain by the moment that his Sarah was _incredibly _creative.

"Nuh uh... No fair speaking a language I don't know. Tell me what '_Muh Kree_' means," she murmured petulantly.

"_Gra Geal Mo Chroi_... " he said softly looking into her eyes. "It means 'love of my heart'. Thus, Mo Chroi is..."

"My heart..." Sarah finished.

"_Exactly,_ Precious," he verified, with an elegant nod of his head.

"'Grah gul muh kree'... did I say it right?" Sarah asked.

"Perfectly, _my heart_. Now... you were going to tell me a bedtime story, were you not?" Jareth prompted, with a gleam in his eye. He shifted around to have better access to her. "Before your curiosity got the best of you?"

Sarah collapsed in a fit of giggles. "Oh, you're so bad... okay, let me think a minute," she prevaricated.

"I'm disappointed, love," Jareth teased, his hands wandering as they talked, pleased by the darkening of her eyes with desire as they flirted with one another. "I had thought, from your statement, that perhaps your dreams were more _memorable_..." Jareth grinned wolfishly, enjoying himself enormously. He wondered briefly when the last time was he'd so savored a woman's company, had _fun _with her... He simply couldn't remember.

"What about you? Were _yours_ memorable?" she countered curiously, a becoming blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"But of course, my dear... memorable and _varied_, but... _not_ so good to put you to _sleep _by..." Jareth tantalized. "Rather the opposite, I'm afraid."

"I feel like I've stumbled into a slightly more interesting version of the big bad wolf!" Sarah laughed softly.

"Ah, but you _have _my sweet, the big bad Goblin King," he purred. "I do hope you haven't forgotten this wolf's _bite_, Precious." He leaned over and nipped at her shoulder to illustrate his point, before licking at the site soothingly. He was rewarded by a shudder from Sarah and a rapid darkening of her mossy green eyes. "Being the villain of the story can be _ever _so rewarding," he teased. "Please, do continue and tell me more of your sweet dreams, my darling..._ particularly _the ones where you call out my name..." he asked again, smirking wickedly. His hands continued their wandering exploration of her body while his eyes watched hers, enjoying her response to him.

"All right... but you're going to have to tell _me _a story next time..." Sarah bargained, her breath catching as his hands continued their seductive journey. She continued at his nod of agreement to her terms. "Well, there were a lot of different dreams... there was the ballroom dream – but in my dream I _don't_ run away..." she said softly. "But let's just say we _did _that one already. The reality was better than the dream, by the way..." she paused, grinning mischievously. "Then there's a _very hot_ dream where I'm back in the tunnels and you're standing over me, all pissed off because I made that 'piece of cake' comment about your labyrinth," she continued, running her thumb over his lower lip. "But you_ don't_ send the cleaners after me. You choose a very different form of 'punishment', if you catch my meaning," she said suggestively.

All thoughts of continuing their conversation fled as he saw her coquettish glance and heard the raw desire in her voice. "Oh, I believe I _know_ that one..." Jareth replied huskily. "Remind to give you a _thorough_ tour of the labyrinth when we get there..." His voice trailed off as he pulled her towards him and proceeded to explore her lips as thoroughly as he'd been tempted to in the tunnels that day.

A good deal later, he collapsed next Sarah, thoroughly replete and foolishly giddy. He'd go mad if he lost her now, he realized with horrible certainty. She no longer was a mere obsessive fascination, a dream to indulge in his darkest, most lonely moments. Jareth truly loved her unreservedly, a most unusual occurrence for a Fae. Pulling her to him, he smiled softly as she nestled herself into his body, resting her head on his chest comfortably as he stroked her glorious dark hair. He resolutely banished his momentary terror and breathed in the incredible scent of her, so trustingly curled up to him. He _would _succeed in pressing his suit and convincing her to become his queen; any other option was simply unthinkable.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

When Sarah awoke, she found herself pleasantly entwined with a peacefully slumbering Goblin King. She enjoyed the moment, studying him in his sleep. Once his magic had returned, all lingering bruises and minor scars had rapidly healed, she noticed thankfully. His body had also taken on an almost luminous glow, becoming even more attractive. She played with his hair, her gaze intent on his face. He was so incredibly gorgeous that it nearly stopped her heart to look at him sometimes.

She still couldn't understand why he was enamored of her, but she was finally learning not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Perhaps Jen was right, and Jareth was _the one_. She'd never felt so overwhelmingly caught up in any relationship before. She thought back to his playful demeanor the night before. Jareth had begun to show her sides of his personality that she would never have guessed were there. It occurred to her at times, upon catching an unguarded glance, that he must have been terribly alone in his life. He still carried an air of loneliness about him, although it seemed to be gradually decreasing since they'd started to become closer.

As his eyes opened, she glimpsed a smoldering intensity in his eyes before he caught himself and smiled for her. "Jareth..."

"Hmm?" he murmured sleepily.

"You know that emotion you show sometimes, _before_ you carefully hide it away... It's okay if you show me your feelings, you know. I'm committed to giving this relationship a fair effort. I'm not going to run off scared anymore," she assured him. "Don't hide yourself from me; I want to know everything about you."

He looked terribly pleased and tender. "Ah, my Sarah, yet again your courage shows itself, does it not?" he murmured, giving her a sincerely happy grin. "Sometimes my emotions overwhelm even me," he went on, brushing a kiss to her forehead, "but I will not conceal them from you again."

Running a hand over his chest, she nodded. "Good." She placed a kiss on his shoulder and said, "So, today you're going looking for those creeps that beat you up, right? Do you want me to come with you or wait for you to uh... '_poof' _me to you?" she asked, gesturing her uncertainty of what to term to use for his transportation of her.

He laughed at her expression and her confused expression. "Oh, Precious... only you," he commented wryly. "I believe that you may use the morning to reacquaint yourself with Jen while I search for them," he offered, grinning broadly. "Then I shall… '_poof' _you to me," he choked out before laughing again.

"Well, what the hell should I _call_ it, Your Goblinliness?" she asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Generally it is merely termed a transportation spell... I do find '_poofing'_ to be much more colorful and humorous, though, Darling," he commented with an amused grin. Had she ever seen him look so happy before? She ran her fingers alongside his face. As gorgeous as he was when brooding and mysterious, he was even _more_ devastatingly handsome when he was happy. She shoved at the apprehension that simmered below the surface, but she couldn't deny it. If something went wrong… if for some reason they couldn't be together… she was going to break his heart. But this time, she knew, she would also break her own in the process.

"A penny for _your_ thoughts, Sarah," he said seriously, his eyes intent upon her.

Her breath caught. How well he read her already. She shook her head. "It's nothing."

"I don't believe you," he replied flatly. "You just asked me not to hide from you; don't hide from me, either. You have something on your mind. Tell me what it is." His tone implied more of a command than a request, but then he was a king, so that was something she ought to get used to.

To distract him, she leaned forward and said into her ear, "I was thinking about how much I wanted to do this." She traced the shell of his ear with her tongue as he hummed in approval, his hands reaching for her to pull her closer.

"You're a rotten liar, Sarah mine," he observed dryly, "but also one hell of a distractionist."

"Distractionist isn't a word," she protested, giving a little squeak as his hand slid against the skin of her abdomen and disappeared inside her pajama bottoms.

Jareth sighed against her neck. "You sound like such a school-teacher, my dear," he said, his voice breathy. "It gives me _all_ sorts of ideas."

She laughed, rolling onto her back as he moved against her. "I don't think you need any additional ideas," she replied, gasping as his mouth hovered over hers.

"Do shut up," he said smartly, and kissed her.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Sarah had just finished filling out her accident report and requesting additional time off. She had decided that she couldn't give up her job entirely – not yet, at least. The hospital's top administrators had spent a few minutes questioning her; they were still baffled over the disappearance of the John Doe who had practically been comatose. It had been easy enough to act ignorant, and when he mentioned that other staff had said she had asked about the stranger, she had blushed. "Actually," she'd said. "It's a bit embarrassing. He resembled an old boyfriend of mine from college… one I never quite got over. Silly, huh?" He had assured her it wasn't silly, and thanked her for coming in.

Now she sat at Sam's bedside, and Jareth was waiting somewhere nearby, out of sight but within earshot of Sarah. She took a deep breath, still nervous about what she was about to do. "So, Sam," Sarah said, holding the small boy's fragile hand in her own. "Remember the story I told you a few weeks ago, about a faraway land where a king ruled over the goblins?"

His breath raspy, Sam nodded earnestly. "That's my favorite. Sometimes… when you tell stories, I can almost…" His eyes shone wetly and he closed them, focusing on drawing a breath. Sarah's heart ached for him. "…almost believe they're true."

Sarah felt her mouth fall open. This boy was so perceptive, so bright, and so sweet. "Sam, what if I told you that the story about the Goblin King _is_ true?"

Smiling, he gave her an oddly grown-up look. "_Right_," he replied, with a touch of sarcasm in his little voice. "Okay,_ sure_. In that case, I wanna meet him."

Grinning, Sarah squeezed his hand lightly. "All right," she agreed, raising an eyebrow at him. "Are you ready for this?" He nodded, still giving her that enigmatic grin. "I wish the Goblin King would come here to meet Sam." She paused for dramatic effect. "Right now!"

Sarah felt Jareth appear behind her, and it was confirmed when Sam's eyes lit up and he struggled to straighten himself in bed. "Holy cow, Sarah, how'd you _do_ that?"

"Hello, Sam," Jareth said kindly, moving to stand beside the child's bed. "I'm the Goblin King."

"Yeah, right! How'd you do that, Sarah?" he asked, giggling weakly. To Jareth, he said, "If you're the Goblin King, then make me a crystal!"

Jareth complied, grinning when the boy's brown eyes opened even wider. He suddenly seemed to have a lot more energy, too. "You're really him," he whispered in awe. "You _are_ the Goblin King!"

"At your service," Jareth said, and bowed.

Sam grew serious and pensive. "Do you really grant wishes?" he asked.

"Certain ones," the Goblin King answered warily. "Do you have a wish, Sam?"

Nodding, the boy said, "I wish my cancer would go away." He said it without any real conviction, however, and to see the knowledge in his eyes that it wasn't possible was heartrending. Sarah held back her tears, glancing at Jareth quickly.

"Well," Jareth said slowly. "I can't take your cancer _away_, but what I can do is take you to a place where the cancer can't exist. But you could never come back here again."

Sam stared at Jareth as if he had offered to fly him to the moon. "_Really_?"

"Yes, really," Jareth confirmed, then said with mock-uncertainty. "I don't know if it would suit you, though… You would have to live in a castle, with me, at least for a little while... and there will be goblins _everywhere_."

Sam's grin faded. "Will I have to _be_ a goblin?"

"I'm not sure," Jareth said honestly. "Sometimes children turn into goblins, sometimes they turn into elves or beings such as myself. It is not always under my control."

Nodding, the boy bit his lower lip, considering the matter. "Even if I did become a goblin, at least I wouldn't have cancer any more. Would I… would I remember being a human?"

Shaking his head, Jareth replied, "Not if you become a goblin. Goblins are rather… simple-minded creatures, but they're very happy. But you will remember if you become an elf or something other than a goblin."

Sam smiled again, and reached for Sarah's hand. "Then I want to go to the Underground."

Swallowing hard, Sarah said, "Do you want me to make the wish, Sam?"

Looking at her with complete trust, he nodded. "Say it, Sarah."

"Give me a hug first alright? And Sam, I'll be there with the Goblin King to visit you in a day or so, okay?" Sarah asked. At his nod, she leaned over and gave him a gentle hug. Leaning back, with Jareth's hands on her shoulders, she stated softly, "I wish the goblins would come and take Sam away. Right now."

After he had vanished, Jareth turned her around to face him. "I am required to offer you a crystal or an opportunity to run my Labyrinth," he informed her with a small smirk and courtly bow. "I suppose you plan to take this _crystal _this time?"

"Wow, that brings back some memories," she stated softly with an ironic grin.

"You suppose right, Goblin King." She reached out and as she took his hand they vanished from the room, reappearing at her house.


	13. Chapter 13

Jareth walked casually down the street, his hands tucked into his front pockets. He was growing tired of searching for the ruffians that had assaulted him. His thoughts turned once again to simply scrying to find out where they were, but if he were to do that, he would have to go to them. He would be on their turf, inside their house or yard or bar, which despite his magical superiority, would give them an advantage. It would be far more effective if they were to happen upon him. He glanced at the wristwatch Steve had loaned him. He would give it half an hour more, and then he would find them by his own means.

Turning the corner, he found himself in a bit of a different area. Lining the streets were small shops, taco stands and other businesses. Jareth glanced in store windows, pretending to be interested in various wares such as hair pieces and 'bargain discount rock bottom priced' items. His thoughts turned to Sarah. Though she had a nice home because her parents had given her the house she grew up in, it contained the same furniture and decorations it had years ago. He knew her wardrobe was limited, and she had commented a time or two about juggling bills and not being able to afford to fix her vehicle until the next time she got her paycheck.

Sarah deserved better. He wanted to give her everything; he would turn his castle and his world upside down for her. She would have to but speak her desires and they would be fulfilled. Roses in every room? But of course, my darling. Velvet furniture and lush oriental rugs? Your wish is my command. A different dress for every day of the year? Is that all? He grinned. Fairy tale tapestries hanging on the nursery walls? Done.

Coming upon a small jewelry store, he stared through the glass at the diamond engagement rings on display. They were serviceable enough, but he had a ring for Sarah waiting in the bureau in his chamber. It was an antique that had been in his family for millennia. He had never even trifled with the idea of its gracing anyone's finger but Sarah's. His heart thumped heavily in his chest. Would he get the chance to offer it to her or would she change her mind and come to the conclusion that she'd made a horrible mistake?

"Well, well, well," a snide voice interrupted his pleasant musings. Jareth snapped to attention, scowling. The hooligans _would _have to come across him as soon as he'd let down his guard. Well, no matter.

He cocked an eyebrow as they drew closer. "Ah, yes," he drawled. "I remember you three. Quite brave behind the wheel of an enormous and outdated vehicle when coming across an unsuspecting pedestrian, are you not?"

"Oh, _shit _man!" one of them quipped. "You sound just like Shakespeare. How're you still alive, man? Y'know that just ain't cool... Freddie got his props for takin' you _out,_ man... you need to _stay_ out."

One of the others spit on the sidewalk. "Looks like we'll just hafta do it _right_ this time, you big fairy."

They burst into laughter, high-fiving one another.

"Actually, we prefer the term _'Fae,'_" Jareth told them dangerously.

Another raucous session of guffawing commenced. "Get a _load _of this guy!" the spitter shouted. "It's a miracle he ain't been snuffed before now, talkin' like that."

"Yes, well," Jareth replied calmly. "It's truly a pity that you don't fancy the way I speak. I suppose I'll overcome my heartbreaking disappointment in light of the fact that my lady finds it rather appealing."

A snort erupted from the supposed leader of the group. "Oh, your _lady_, huh?" he said caustically. "I gotta admit that's a _shock_..." he went on, nudging the others. "I had you pegged for a dude who prefers… well, _dudes_."

Jareth bristled. "I beg your pardon."

"He begs our _pardon_," the spitter – who had spit again – cackled. "Well, you can _beg our pardon_ all you want, but it ain't gonna save your ass, and this time we'll make sure you're dead." He paused a moment then seemed to have a moment of inspiration. "After we're done with you, we're gonna find that lady of yours. We can show her what a real man is like... then put her outta her misery if she's missin' her pansy boy."

Narrowing his eyes at the three, Jareth produced a crystal, which provoked yet more hysterical laughter from the trio. Seconds later, however, Sarah was at his side. She immediately took his arm, glaring at his assailants. "So you're the cowardly assholes who ran down an unarmed and unsuspecting man, are you?"

"What just happened?"

"How the hell…"

"_Dude_."

Sarah smirked. "Intelligent lot of inbred apes, aren't you?" she quipped.

"Hey, mama," the leader moved forward. "Come with me and I'll show you what a _real_ man's like. My friends'll take care of this wussy boy."

She laughed out loud, genuinely amused. "No, thanks," she said dryly. "I already have a_ real man_, and the three of you together could never hope to come close to him. Now, I want you to listen closely to what I'm about to say, because they're the last words you'll hear uttered in this world."

"Is that a threat, bitch?" the spitter asked menacingly.

"No, it's more of a _promise_," she responded, hearing Jareth chuckle beside her. "I wish the goblins would come and take you all away, right now."

And they were gone.

Sarah had to restrain herself from laughing at the sight of a small goblin sneak out from around the corner and come running up to Jareth, a huge grin on its adorably ugly face. "Sire, sire! Where's you _been_? What you want we should do with this new bunch?" it asked after hugging Jareth's leg enthusiastically.

"I have been away for too long, I know. Rest assured that I will return very soon. These three newest goblins are to be kept in an oubliette for now. The boy Sam is to be entertained as an honored guest. Prepare him a room and have those friends of Lady Sarah's summoned – the little knight, the beast, and Hogshead... Sam should recognize them from her tale and be comforted at their presence," Jareth directed, giving his subject an affectionate pat on the head.

"Okay boss! We do it!" The little creature was nearly trembling with happiness at seeing his king again; he reminded Sarah of a Chihuahua. "King? You _promise_ you come home soon?" he asked plaintively.

"Yes Skip, I promise I shall return quite soon. Now attend to our guest and I promise I shall see you on the morrow," he reassured the small creature.

"Do we gets to see the Lady Sarah again too?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, I'll be there Skip, " Sarah responded, grinning when the little goblin nearly fell over trying to bow deeply to her.

"I go now, King and Lady Sarah, I tell de others your commands. Bye bye, now!" The small goblin started spinning madly, and then vanished.

"And now, my dear, you can perhaps understand my frustration, can you not?" Jareth commented wryly, taking her hand.

"Oh, but he's so cute, Jareth! A bit _hyper_ maybe, but cute," Sarah commented.

"Ah, Precious, I do confess a fondness for my subjects, but you will understand a bit better when you see a room full of the excitable little gits all yammering at once," he commented dryly, then suppressed a laugh at seeing comprehension dawn in her eyes. "I offer again, a crystal or the Labyrinth?" He smirked as she reached over and took the crystal from his hand with a look which clearly said, _'You're kidding, right?_' "Now then, let us be off to say our goodbyes."

Sarah smiled as he pulled her close and activated the transportation spell returning them to her house.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Sarah hugged Steve and then Jen, clinging to her friend. "Now, you're going to come visit soon, right?" she prompted. "You said you had some vacation time,, so as soon as Jareth takes care of a few things, we'll be in touch."

"Yep," Jen nodded, her eyes teary. "We'll be there."

"I can't wait to see what the Underground is like," Steve said. "I've never even been to Mexico or Canada," he joked, shaking Jareth's hand. Then the two men grinned and hugged one another, slapping each other's backs. "Take care of our girl," he said.

"I intend to," Jareth replied seriously. "The mirror in Sarah's room is now a communication portal," he told Jen and Steve. "To contact us, simply stand in front of it and say our names." He grinned at their awed faces. "Sarah, are you ready, Love? I've already sent your things on ahead."

"Ready," she said, taking his hand.

Sarah had barely stepped over to Jareth when she realized that they were no longer in her house, but had appeared inside the castle. More precisely, they were in what had to be Jareth's bedchamber. She glanced around, extremely curious about his personal space. The wood was all dark, probably cherry, and the linens were all subdued tones of copper, cream and bronze. The bed, she noticed, blushing, was enormous.

Candles provided ambient lighting, and fresh red roses had been placed in vases on nearly every surface. Clearly Jareth was attempting to make the room welcoming for her. While it had been early afternoon Aboveground, it appeared to be sunset here. Outside Jareth's bedroom window, hues of orange, gold and lilac streaked the sky. Below it, the Labyrinth stretched out as far as the eye could see.

She exhaled. "Wow. I didn't realize until just now how much I missed it here. It's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so," he replied with a smile, glancing around. "It's good to be home."

"I bet it is," she said, turning to wrap her arms around him. "I love you, Jareth."

"And I love you," he said, pulling her closer. "I brought us here to my chambers so that we could have a restful evening together before the hustle and madness begins in the morning. I can even conjure up a meal and wine without alerting anyone of our presence. How does that sound?"

She nodded, smiling. "It sounds wonderful. Aren't you worried about things, though? Shouldn't you go and check to make sure everything is okay?"

"Sarah," he said, placing a hand softly against her cheek. "Don't worry. If there were anything wrong, I would have sensed it immediately. I merely want one more night of peace and quiet with you. For once I go out that door in the morning, you may not see much of me for a few days."

She nodded again thoughtfully, recalling something he had said a moment ago. "Well, in that case, Your Majesty," she teased, "I hope that this night together isn't _too_ restful."

Jareth laughed delightedly, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. "Cheeky girl," he replied happily. "Your wish is my command."

"By the way, where _are_ my things?" she asked. She had brought with her a large bag of clothes and an overnight case with her toiletries and makeup, a few books, her walkman and some music, and a few other necessities as well. She had no idea how long she would stay, but she had at least one more week of approved leave from work.

He cleared his throat. "In the adjoining sitting room, for the moment. I had hoped you would wish to stay here with me, in my rooms, but if you prefer to have your own rooms, I could—"

Sarah shook her head adamantly. "Of course I want to stay here with you," she assured him.

He looked relieved, which confused Sarah. Of all people, Jareth was one of the ones she could least see being unsure of himself. Before she could question him, however, he was kissing her again, and the thought fled her mind. Moments later, he gestured vaguely toward the window and a clothed table with two chairs, an elegant meal and a bottle of wine appeared.

"Shall we?" he offered, placing his hand in the small of her back to guide her over.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Jareth had been surprised by the depth of pride, love and rightness he felt upon seeing Sarah standing his chambers looking out over his labyrinth. Her expression had been full of true pleasure at the majestic beauty of his kingdom. The temptation to present her with the ring and a proposal was overwhelming, but he sensed it was too soon for that. He found his thoughts returning to the image of her standing in his window over and over again throughout the next two days as he was inundated by his subjects' needs, various 'emergencies' and the ever present paperwork which had piled up horrendously in his absence.

Sarah had helpfully sorted through a great deal of his correspondence for him, sorting it by date and subject, but he was still required to reply to it. Most of her time, however, had been spent with Sam. She had been extremely pleased to see him so healthy. Jareth himself was growing to be quite fond of the boy. He had exhibited no signs of becoming a goblin, and Jareth suspected that he would start acquiring Fae or elfish features very soon.

Jareth had twice fallen asleep at his desk, only to awaken in the early morning hours. When he returned to his chambers each night, he found Sarah sound asleep. Exhausted himself, he had fallen into bed fully clothed and slept soundly until it was time to awaken and start all over again early the next morning.

At last, after two days of near immersion in his duties, he felt secure in taking a break and spending a relaxing evening with Sarah. They'd had a lovely walk in his gardens, for which Sarah had shown suitable appreciation and awe, and now he had planned a lovely intimate dinner like they'd had their first night there. Jareth conjured up a lovely table and meal on his balcony and waited, admiring the sunset, for Sarah to return from dressing for dinner. He found that she'd gotten stealthier in the time he'd known her because suddenly she was behind him, her arms around his waist pulling him close. He leaned back just a bit, enjoying the feel of her and the scent of her shiny tresses.

"You've become quite stealthy, Precious," he commented softly, voicing his thoughts.

She laughed. "I have to be, to keep up with you! At least you don't have to worry about me just _'poofing'_ into the room," she commented wryly, resting her head on his shoulder. "The table is gorgeous by the way," she said, indicating the candles, roses, wine and delicious-looking meal. "I'm going to get really spoiled by all this."

"Really, Precious?" he replied with a smirk. "I remember you being just a bit _spoiled _when first we met."

"Smart aleck... and _you,_ on the other hand, were the _picture_ of humility and kindness, I suppose?" she teased, attempting to suppress a giggle.

"Ah, _Mo Chroi_, still so cruel..." He turned and pulled her close, his fingers stroking her jaw and throat. "We've come a very long way, Precious. You are even lovelier now than you've ever been." He moved closer to kiss her and she leaned in to meet him. Her kisses were addictive, and she had become quite the aggressor, at times truly surprising him - _pleasantly_ surprising him, he mused.

"I've missed you these past days, Sarah," he murmured, dipping lower to kiss along her collarbone. "It feels as if it's been years."

"Mmm, I've missed you, too, my love, but while you _are delicious_, I'm actually quite hungry," Sarah murmured huskily into his hair. "Not that I don't think this is an _excellent_ idea for dessert, mind you..."

Jareth grinned at her, immeasurably pleased by the dazed look of desire he saw in her dark eyes. "But of course, Precious, we mustn't let the main course grow cold," he drawled, leading her to her chair and helping her into it before seating himself. He poured them both a glass of wine.

"Have you spoken with Jen or Steve yet?" he asked as they ate companionably.

"Mmm... yes, this afternoon," she replied, swallowing a bite of beef. "I was walking down the hallway from the throne room, and I heard Jen's voice. I stopped walking, looking for a mirror, and one appeared for me, out of nowhere! Anyway, Jen said they could come any day after tomorrow."

"Yes, wherever you are, the portal will come to you, love. Let them know then that I shall _'poof'_ up to transport them the day after tomorrow then, around midday - if that will suit?" he replied, looking forward to seeing the couple again. He also would feel better when Sarah had some company for those times he was occupied.

She smiled in anticipation. "Sound great to me! I can't wait to see them... and I can't wait for them to see the labyrinth. I know they're going to love it here as much as I do."

"Speaking of which, Sarah, I've been meaning to tell you something," he started to say, pausing as he fought with a small bout of nerves. Anxiety was a foreign emotion, and he found that it didn't suit him.

Sarah looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

"It concerns you, and Jen and Steve as well. However, you _don't_ have to make a decision right now," he said hurriedly.

"All right. What is it?" she asked again, looking a bit nervous, but mostly curious.

"I've been wanting to make you this offer this for some time, but I didn't want to frighten you off or make you feel pressured," Jareth explained. "You're aware that I would very much like for you to come live here, with me, on a permanent basis. Your friends are welcome, too, if they should find they like it here," he paused, taking a deep breath for courage. "And _in time_, it is my hope that you would consent to become my queen." There, he'd said it.

Sarah reached across the table and grasped his hand between both of hers, tears welling at her eyes. "Well… You really know how to get a girl's attention." She lazily stroked the back of his hand as she spoke. "I'm not sure yet if I'm quite ready to get married, or be a queen... but I love you, and I really love it here. And, I've really loved being with you, more than I ever imagined I could." She looked up and he could see the sincerity of her words in her eyes. "Thank you for telling me your intentions; it makes it a lot easier to know where we're headed. A week ago I would have said I'd never consider leaving the life I've built Aboveground... but now I'm not so sure about that." She lowered her eyes nervously. "I hope you aren't too disappointed with me."

Jareth smiled, pleased that she was willing to consider his offer. He had been afraid that she might panic when he told her of his desires. "Sarah, if you were to leap into this with no thought I would greatly fear for the longevity of your affections. That you have agreed to consider my offer fairly and seriously means everything to me."

She looked up at him and he could see the relief in her eyes.

"Are you finished, Love?" he asked, gesturing to her plate.

"Yes, thanks. It was wonderful, as usual," she replied, smiling. "Why are you so anxious for dinner to be over?"

He stood and walked over to stand by her chair, and leaned over to huskily murmur in her ear, "Because, my dear, I fancy a dance with my lady before I carry her to my bed and ravish her thoroughly." He offered her his hand and grinned broadly as she took it, a blush spreading quickly to her lovely cheeks. It amused him greatly to tease her. For an incredibly passionate woman, she retained an air of charming innocence. She was clearly not truly aware of how desirable she was, but he intended to show her.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Sam had quickly finished his transformation, and to Jareth's surprise, he'd become an elf. Apparently the Labyrinth had sensed his illness and sped up the process to acclimatize him to his new life. Sarah was most pleased with the outcome, as Jareth had prepared her for the worst. With Sam's illness, it would have made much more sense had he turned into a goblin – but there was no second guessing the Labyrinth, it made it's choices as it would. "My ears are _so_ cool, huh, Sarah?" Sam said now, moving his hair out of the way so they would show.

"Your ears are the coolest," she agreed, smiling at Jareth over Sam's head.

The boy gave her a hug. "I'm glad you wished me here, Sarah. I love you!"

Blinking back tears, Sarah hugged him back. "I love you, too, Sam, and I'm glad you're here," she said. To Jareth, she said, "Has Steve contacted you yet today?"

Jareth shook his head. "I expect him to do so any moment, though. They said mid-afternoon, and it is around three their time. Perhaps they're a bit nervous about the journey. Do you think I ought to go now and see what's holding them up?"

Sarah smiled at his eagerness to see their friends again. "Give them another hour, and if they don't get in touch, then go."

A mere few minutes later, Jareth grinned. "I believe they are ready," he said. He gave her a kiss and patted Sam on the head. "I shall return momentarily."

"I can't wait," Sarah replied. "To see Jen and Steve _and_ for you to get back," she added, winking at him.

Jareth had never thought he would be one for such romantic notions, but he found they quite suited him. "I miss you already," he told her softly.

"Gag me," Sam joked, holding his hands to his throat in mock distress and making choking sounds.

Sarah held out her hand. "It's going to take some time getting Steve and Jen settled in," she told him. "If you want, I can take you out to the garden and you can play with Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus for a while."

Sam took her hand willingly. "Awesome. Ludo lets me ride on his back!"

Moments later, Sarah returned to the throne room to see Jareth, Jen and Steve materializing with several large suit cases. Hurrying over, she hugged her friends and exchanged greetings and news in a cacophony of voices and laughter. Jareth placed his arm around her and pulled her to his side. "Welcome to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City," he said grandiosely, clearly eager to impress Steve and Jen. For the first time, the two really looked around. Sarah was glad she had taken the time to request some changes of Jareth, with which he had happily complied. The throne room looked truly regal now, decorated in rich colors and tapestries to compliment the impressive stonework.

"Wow," Steve said, glancing up and down.

Jen's eyes had grown wide. "This place is amazing!" she exclaimed. Moving over to the window, she gasped. "Oh, it's beautiful here! It's like a fairy tale land brought to life! Steve, come and look!"

Steve joined her at the window and shook his head in amazement. "I can see why you wanted to come back here, Sarah," he observed.

Sarah glanced up at Jareth and smiled with pride, and Jareth's heart melted. She said, "It was only small part of why I wanted to come here, actually. I would have followed Jareth just about anywhere he asked me to." Rising on tiptoe, she kissed his lips. The innocent gesture soon turned more serious, however, as Jareth pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

"Oh, haven't you two had enough alone time yet?" Jen teased, turning from the view outside to the one inside. "Of course, I can hardly judge you... Steve and I still can't keep our hands off one another."

Steve grinned at her. "Speaking of which, where's our room?" he jibed.

"Right," Jareth replied with a grin, not looking in the least perturbed at having been caught making out with Sarah in the middle of the throne room. "Let's get you settled, and then we can take you on a tour of the castle before dinner."

After transporting their luggage ahead to their rooms with a flick of his wrist, Jareth and Sarah went on ahead with their guests. They had placed Steve and Jen on the floor above Jareth's suites so they would be relatively close but also have enough privacy. Rather than giving them a mere guest room, Jareth had suggested they fix up a suite of rooms as Jen and Steve would likely be regular visitors. Sarah had agreed, and Jareth knew she had been very pleased at his idea.

"No way," Jen said, stopping just inside the room to glance around in awe. "This is _amazing_!"

Sarah grinned, giving her friend a little shove. "This is your sitting room," she said, gesturing widely at the large room. "You have a huge balcony with one of the best views of the labyrinth." Walking over to the bedroom door, she flung it open with a flourish. "Here's your bedroom..."

"I can't believe this," Steve said, following Jen and trying to take in everything at once. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Certainly beats the hell out of that timeshare in Virginia Beach we almost bought into!" Jen teased.

Jareth followed. "You approve of the color scheme and decor?" he queried, knowing they would. Sarah had assisted him, assuring him that she knew their taste and preferences. Still, he felt it polite to ask.

"It's perfect," Jen breathed, her eyes roving around the bedroom, which was decorated in hues of forest green, cream and black. The bedroom was nearly as large as the sitting room and had its own fireplace. "What's in there?" she asked, pointing to another door.

"Your closet," Jareth answered before Sarah had a chance. "We thought you might like to look the part while you were here visiting."

Jen smiled and glanced at Sarah, raising an eyebrow. "Sarah's wearing jeans," she commented.

Rolling his eyes, Jareth replied, "Yes, I _know_. A habit I hope to break her of, sooner or later."

"Dream on," Sarah teased, following Jen.

Opening the closet, Jen gasped. "Holy cow," she said in awe, eyeing the multitude of day dresses, gowns and capes as well as rows of shoes, slippers and boots. In the corner sat a small armoire full of accessories. "These are all for me to _wear_?"

"They're _yours_," Sarah said, laughing. "Not just to wear... they belong to you." She turned and smiled. "And Steve, your closet is over there."

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Sarah glanced around the table and grinned, knowing that Steve and Jen were still trying to take everything in. They had been overwhelmed by their bathroom, which featured a sunken tub with a waterfall as well as a waterfall shower built entirely of natural rock.

On the tour of the castle, they had exclaimed at every turn, stopping to examine every painting and piece of furniture, as well as introduce themselves to each goblin they came across. They were a big hit with the goblins, who were used to being ignored but were suddenly being acknowledged and treated kindly.

Jareth had arranged for a feast of a dinner, and now they all sat amiably chatting and nursing their wine and dessert. Sam had long ago fallen asleep and Sarah had carried him up to bed. He'd really taken to both Jen and Steve and had been a real cut-up during dinner, keeping everyone entertained. Sarah could see that Jen and Steve were growing tired and were probably ready to head to their suite. She was glad, too. Happy as she was to see her friends, she was anxious to have a little alone time with Jareth. Even though they were growing accustomed to one another and nothing was as new as it had once been, she found that she never grew tired of him or took him for granted. Each time they were together it was magical and unbelievably romantic.

"More wine?" she asked, gesturing to the open bottle.

Shaking their heads, Steve and Jen stifled simultaneous yawns. "Thanks, but no way," Jen replied, covering her mouth. "In fact, I know it's early, but this has been an amazing and exhausting day, and we've barely been here five hours! I think I'm ready to turn in, if you guys don't mind."

Steve agreed, following Jen's lead. "Me too," he agreed. "I'm dead on my feet. Dinner was delicious."

"We understand," Jareth said, perhaps a trifle too quickly. Sarah shot him an amused glance, wondering if he was as eager to be with her as she was to be with him. "We shall accompany you upstairs before retiring ourselves."

"That's okay," Steve said, gesturing for them to stay put. "We remember the way."

They said their goodnights, and then Sarah and Jareth were left alone. "If I didn't know better," Jareth drawled, "I would have to surmise that you were quite _eager_ for them to head off on their own."

She pretended to be affronted. "What? Why would I be eager for that? They just got here, after all."

"Yes," he replied, lifting one eyebrow quizzically, "But it's been nearly twenty six hours since were last truly alone. I thought perhaps you might be looking forward to being... alone with me... again."

Looking up at the ceiling as if thinking it over, she nodded slowly. "Now that you mention it, the situation does have certain... merit."

Laughing, he reached out and grasped her wrist, pulling her out of her chair and onto his lap. "You look beautiful tonight," he whispered, his eyes drifting over her figure appreciatively. "This dress does wonderful things for you, my dear..."

"Well, Jen said if she was going to play dress up, then I had to as well," she said teasingly. "I was forbidden to wear jeans."

He growled low in his throat. "Then Jen is a good influence," he remarked. "Funny, though, how you never seemed to mind wearing such garb to read to children, but here in a world that requires 'dressing up', you wish to stay in your deplorable jeans."

Sarah shrugged and leaned forward to kiss Jareth's neck. "Call me contrary, Your Highness," she said softly, giving his jaw a nip. Shifting against him, she placed one knee on either side of his lap, smiling when she snuggled against him and he thrust upward with a hiss of pleasure.

"Sarah," he gasped as her hands began to wander inside his shirt, "are you attempting to seduce me in the dining hall?" he asked tightly.

Running her tongue along his bottom lip, she replied, "Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there? Unless you'd rather go back to your chamber, Sire."

"No, this will do," he managed, his voice strangled as she worked at the fastenings of his breeches. "I shall bar the doors."

"Afraid someone's going to walk in?" she challenged seductively. "Do you really want to spend your energy locking the doors? Did I mention that I'm not wearing any undergarments?"

Jareth closed his eyes and drew a shaky breath. He waved a hand, barring the doors instantly. "Actually, Precious, I think a stray goblin walking in on you in your full glory might be traumatized for life," he teased huskily before possessing her mouth hungrily, his hands roaming under her skirts.

She allowed her own hands to wander boldly and was rewarded as Jareth pressed into her desperately. "Your full glory is rather impressive as well, _Your Majesty,_" she murmured huskily in his ear. It astounded her that every time she was with him it seemed better than the last. Evidently, her pattern of losing desire for men didn't seem to apply to Jareth. She should have known it wouldn't, he was rather one of a kind.


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah bounded into the dining room excitedly. Everything had been so wonderful so far and it seemed even better with her two best friends present to share it with. Jareth was already there, standing at the buffet filling his plate. He turned to greet her with a smile. "_Finally_ decided to awaken, my dear?" he teased as he pulled her close with his free arm and kissed her soundly.

"Smarty pants," she replied, squeezing his hip teasingly. "You didn't get up _that _much earlier than me today... and _you're_ the reason I was so tired in the first place, so... "

Jareth kissed her again, silencing her. "Excellent reasoning, Precious. I shall remember in the future not to tease you when you have such an _exceptional _cause to seek your rest," he conceded with a lascivious grin.

Sarah smiled broadly. "I thought you'd see things my way." She looked around the room and asked, "So, have you seen Jen or Steve yet? Sam was still picking out something to wear with Fleck when I left him. He should be down soon." She grinned, thinking of Sam's antics with the goblin, Fleck, this morning. "I _almost _think sometimes that he's disappointed he didn't turn into a goblin, as much as he loves playing with them," she commented, filling a plate and walking over to sit down with Jareth.

"He's a growing boy who's never had an opportunity to run and play; I'm sure my goblins are quite the perfect companions at the moment," Jareth noted, clearly pleased at her happiness about the boy. "And no, I haven't seen Jen or Steve yet today. Actually, Healer Tennison was wondering if Steve had any interest in spending some time together today. I believe he is quite curious about Aboveground methods of healing."

"Hey, girlfriend!" Jen greeted Sarah, her hand in Steve's as they entered the dining room before turning to greet Jareth. "Good morning, Jareth. You both look like you _slept _well," she commented with a sly grin. "_We _sure did. This place is incredible."

Steve and Jen filled their plates from the buffet and joined Jareth and Sarah at the table.

"Steve, Jareth was just mentioning that the castle healer would like to spend some time with you today, if you don't mind," Sarah said.

Steve's eyes lit up excitedly. "Do I _mind_? That sounds _awesome._ I'm extremely curious about what kind of medicine you have here," he said, excitedly accepting the invitation.

"I daresay it is quite different than what you do in the Above, as our medicine is based upon magic and herb lore. However, there may be some commonality between the herbs used in treatments and your medicines. I'm glad you are looking forward to meeting him... Tennison would have been _quite _disappointed if you had not been interested," Jareth replied with a grin. "And speaking of this afternoon..." Jareth paused, looking at Sarah and Jen. "Do you two feel up to entertaining? It had slipped my mind until this morning, but a few female members of the Fae court have arranged to stop by this afternoon; I believe they are interesting in seeing the Champion of the Labyrinth and potential future Goblin Queen. Essentially, you would be officially acting as my hostess, Sarah. However, Jen is welcome to assist you."

"Oh... no _pressure _though..." Sarah murmured and glanced at him nervously, pondering what exactly being his hostess would entail.

"It shouldn't be very difficult, my dear," Jareth explained patiently, appearing to notice Sarah's look of quiet terror. "To be honest, I've always found Fae women exceedingly... well, _boring_. Most likely it will just be a short visit during tea time. They'll see what they want to see... You _smile_, pour a little tea, let them see how beautiful and unique you are and the Goblin Kingdom will be left alone for another couple of years." He smirked ingratiatingly. "Besides... you'll have Jen with you."

"It might be kind of interesting to see what these Fae women are like, Sar - doesn't it?" Jen pressed. "How bad could it be?"

Sarah hesitated. If these women were as beautiful as Jareth and even half as intimidating as he could be... Yikes! But on the other hand, if she was even_ considering_ becoming the Goblin Queen, she'd have to learn to deal with entertaining the Fae and other dignitaries. "Okay, I'll do it... against my better judgment," Sarah conceded.

Jareth reached over and placed his hand on top of Sarah's. "That's my Champion... It should be a '_piece of cake_'," he encouraged her, with a supportive look. "I wouldn't pawn this off on you except I must hold Court this afternoon; the schedule had already been set. It is likely they planned their visit specifically to meet you knowing I would not be present," he explained quietly. "However, I remember _quite _clearly that even at fifteen, you had _no_ difficulty standing your ground against the Fae," he reminded her humorously with a smirk.

They chatted amiably for awhile, glad to be in each others' company. Eventually, however, Jareth, noting the time, had to leave them to review some cases before holding court that afternoon. Sarah offered to give Steve and Jen a tour of the gardens and introduce them to Sir Didymus before meeting up again at lunch.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Lunch was a companionable affair, and the four friends were joined by Healer Tennison, who was eager to get to know Steve and pick his brain regarding Aboveground medicine. Jareth gave the girls some pointers on etiquette and noted that he would be sending one of his servants up to assist them with dressing and preparing to entertain the Fae women. Sarah was greatly relieved as she had no idea what to even wear. All too soon, lunch was over and the friends went their separate ways for the afternoon. Jareth pulled Sarah to the side for a moment to offer some words of encouragement.

"I'll be up in just a second, Jen, okay?" Sarah called to her friend as she ducked into the alcove with Jareth.

He held her to him for just a moment. "Are you sure you don't mind doing this, Precious? I could tell them that it's simply impossible and arrange for them come another time," he offered.

She looked up and stroked the side of his face for a moment, taking a deep breath. "No. I need to do this. You're right, it should be a 'piece of cake'," she demurred, putting on a brave smile.

"Thank you, Precious. I'm all the more appreciative because I know you're anxious about it," Jareth replied. A small goblin had approached and was tugging at his pants leg. "Yes, Spick? I assume this is important," he addressed his subject.

"Uh huh! The uppity Fae ladies is here, Sire. We puts them in the drawing room and Fleck's watchin' 'em," the goblin reported. "They's kinda boring, though."**  
**  
"Very well. Please inform them we shall be down in just a moment. They are a _bit_ early," Jareth sighed, taking Sarah's hand and starting for the stairs with her. "I'll assist you with your gown myself and introduce you before I have to go tend to Court, would that be helpful?" he offered with a smile.

Sarah nodded. "Oh, yes, thanks," she replied, relieved. "I wish they weren't here yet, though," she added, giving him a longing glance.

Mistaking her meaning, he squeezed her hand comfortingly. "You'll be just fine, my dear, even though you have only minutes to prepare."

"I meant that if we had more time, we might be able to have a little bit of alone time," she said, fluttering her eyelashes at him meaningfully.

A feral smile graced his lips as he nodded in understanding. "Ah, well then, I fully share your sentiment, Precious," he drawled. "I promise we shall make up the alone time to one another at the first opportunity."

Jareth chose a lovely day dress from the wardrobe and assisted her with lacing up the back, his fingers dancing over her skin as he worked. He conjured a crystal and with a flick of his wrist, a lovely necklace with a crystal pendant appeared in his hand. "If you don't mind, I'd like you to wear this," he offered, moving to place the piece of jewelry around her neck.

Her eyes widened. The delicate chain was beautifully wrought gold and the crystal sparkled. "It's gorgeous, Jareth! Thank you," she replied, moving her hair out of the way to allow him to place the pendant around her neck. It hung just right with the neckline of the emerald gown.

"As you are not _yet _my Queen, this shall serve in place of your pendant of office. It will show clearly your station and my intentions," Jareth explained pulling her to him for a quick kiss. "Ready?"

Sarah took a deep breath, looking in the mirror one last time. "As I'll ever be. Lead on, M'Lord," she replied with a grin.

They stopped by Jen and Steve's rooms to get Jen, and the three of them walked to the drawing room together. As they entered, the three beautiful women who had been seated and chatting quietly stood and curtsied to Jareth. Sarah noted with annoyance they all seemed to be surveying his appearance with barely concealed interest.

"Magda, Verona, Saretta... May I present the Lady of the Labyrinth, Sarah, and our friend, the Lady Jennifer," Jareth announced formally. "I regret I shall be unable to stay as you ladies make one another's acquaintance; even now my subjects await me at Court." He turned to Sarah, kissing her chastely with the obvious purpose of showing the three women his intention toward her. "I take my leave of you, my darling. I thank you again for agreeing to host these ladies in my stead," he stated to Sarah before following the anxious-looking goblin escorts that waited at the door for him.

Sarah and Jennifer took seats in comfortable arm chairs, facing the three ladies who seemed to have seated themselves to deliberately show themselves a united force. "It's an honor to meet all of you," Sarah addressed them kindly. "Would you like some tea or pastries?" she asked, indicating the tea service on the table and platters of treats that had been set up for them.

"Thank you, _darling _girl... it looks lovely," replied Magda. She was seated to the left of the group from Sarah's point of view. The woman was beautiful, with long golden hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a mauve gown. All three were wearing gowns that appeared incredibly expensive and her jewelry that also appeared very rich. Sarah wondered if they always dressed this way.

Sarah poured tea for the ladies and Jen helped her by handing the cups and saucers over to them. She then placed the plates and treats on the center table within easy reach of all.

"So, what on _earth _brings a mortal girl to the Goblin realm?" drawled Verona with a slightly sarcastic tone and a calculating gleam in her eye. "Surely your experience in the Labyrinth wasn't so enjoyable that you craved another visit?" Her dark auburn hair was piled elegantly on her head and coordinated well with the burgundy gown she wore. Her green eyes flashed cattily.

"No, actually I didn't return to run the Labyrinth again," Sarah replied, smiling. "However, it is a fond memory." She had already decided with Jen that telling them anything about Jareth's Aboveground trials would not be a good idea.

"It is lovely to finally meet you, Sarah," commented Saretta elegantly. "We'd been oh-so-curious what the little mortal that Jareth had tucked away looked like! You _are _a pretty little thing, after all. Tell me, is your hair _really _that color? I hear tell that it is all the rage Aboveground to change the color of one's hair!" She leaned over as though confiding her gossip intimately. Her large diamond earrings glittered against her raven black hair and her full red lips twitched with slightly nasty condensation.

Taken aback by the comment for a moment, Sarah didn't answer at once. Jen leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I bet these bitches are jealous as hell of you, sweetie. Jareth is one fine piece of ass and don't tell me they don't know it..."

Grinning at her friend's assessment of the situation, Sarah replied, "Oh, actually I've tended to keep my natural hair color for now, but I'm still _young_. Does it become a more appealing temptation to color your hair as you grow _older_?" She smiled innocently at the three Fae who appeared a bit surprise at her catty comment.

"Darling, age doesn't matter nearly as much when you haven't such a limited little life span to worry about," Magda replied.

"Oh yes, I do agree... I mean we've known Jareth for _centuries_ and you must admit he still looks quite good. I have to admit I was shocked at the rumor that he was considering settling down... he's always been so..." Verona glanced at her two friends for affect with a sordid little smile, "_virile_... don't you agree, girls? No insult intended, _honey_." The three giggled delicately together over their not-so-secret carnal knowledge of the king.

Sarah glanced at Jen, fighting the urge to become violent. She knew her friend could sense the tension in her.

Jen winked at Sarah. Then, turning to the three catty visitors, she said, "It was rather a shock to Sarah and me as well when he began to pursue her. Sarah's always been terribly popular but I was truly stunned to find out my best friend had a _Fae king_ as an admirer," Jen stated, smiling politely and innocently while daintily sipping her tea.

"So, ladies, did you plan for a _long_ visit? I'm not exactly sure what you would like to talk about. Jareth did let me know that you had likely planned this visit specifically to get a chance to see me, and now you have... So is there anything specific you wanted to know?" Sarah asked sweetly, with just a touch of ice. "How many times a day I experience his… virility, perhaps?"

The three Fae appeared discomfited by the directness of Sarah's question. "Really dear, we merely wanted a chance to _welcome _you on your _visit _here to the Underground. It's so _rare _for us to get the chance to see mortals, you know... they are such a _curiosity_." Verona commented, looking down her noble nose at Sarah. "One _rarely_ sees a mortal here, and certainly _never_ at court..."

Magda and Saretta twittered with laughter as Verona winked at them knowingly. "Yes," Magda agreed. "They usually tend to avoid running into us, for some odd reason."

"I can't for the life of me imagine why that should be the case; after all, you're all so _sweet_ and welcoming," Sarah replied, her tone dripping sugar.

"Oh, dear girl, you are _such_ a delight!" Magda grinned with a superior expression. "I can see why dear Jareth finds you so... _amusing_."

"Do you? I'm quite sure you can't imagine just _how_ amusing I can be..." Sarah replied with a sultry glance. "Evidently I provide some sort of _amusement _which you three did_ not_?" she commented pointedly. "Or perhaps it's just my _stamina_."

Jen reached over and placed a hand on Sarah's hand. She was glad of it, realizing at her friend's touch that she was nearly trembling with outrage and embarrassment at the nasty comments from the three arrogant, sarcastic bitches. She was startled to feel warm hands on her shoulders.

"Magda, Verona, Saretta... it has been ever so _lovely _having you visit. Unfortunately my fiancée has other more pressing engagements this afternoon. I'm sure you can see yourselves out," Jareth commented from behind Sarah as he reached over and took her hand, helping her up and leading her and Jen from the room.

"I apologize, Sarah, I had no idea these three would behave so badly," he said softly as soon as they were well away from their guests. "Unfortunately, I have only a moment before I need to get back to Court... I just ducked out momentarily to get you away from those snapping harpies," he explained, stroking her hair as he held her close to him outside Jen's chambers. "Will you be all right with Jen for a few hours?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for the save," she replied with relief. She pulled him towards her for a moment, luxuriating in the feel of him against her. He smelled so good. "Okay, enough of that for now or I won't be able to let you go. Get back to work, you..." She smiled at him bravely, tapping him on the butt.

"I daresay I saved three Fae ladies from mortal danger..." Jareth smirked broadly. "I shall return to my eternally exciting duties, as my lady commands," he commented sarcastically.

"By the way, how _did_ you know we needed rescuing from those three cats, anyway?" she asked curiously as he started down the passageway.

"Your necklace. The crystal in it was enchanted to notify me if you became upset. It was glowing a bright, angry red. I looked in on the situation and found it to be entirely unacceptable." He smiled at her warmly. "Believe it or not, all Fae are not jealous wenches," he joked.

"I believe it," she assured him, giving him a kiss.

He returned it with passion, but pulled back all too soon. "I shall require a demonstration of that stamina you were talking about in there," he teased lightly, but there was a fire behind his eyes.

"I thought I'd already given you that," she replied flirtatiously.

He grinned, his look entirely feral. "I believe we can test its limits a bit," he commented. Then, with a reluctant look, he flicked his wrist and transported himself back to continue his duties.

Sarah walked into Jen's room feeling a little better but still shaken from the experience. "Jen, I was just starting to think I might be able to... might want to..." She made an exasperated sound and put her head in her hands, sitting on the couch in Jen's sitting room.

Jen sat down and put her arm around Sarah. "Hon, like I said... Jareth is a prime piece of ass _and _he's a powerful, magical king... there are bound to be a bunch of jealous loonies out there who are mad as hell that he wants you and not them."

Sarah grinned at her friend's description of the ethereal Fae as a 'prime piece of ass.' Only Jen. She sighed. "What am I going to do, Jen? I can't entertain these people... Jareth has been trained in all this etiquette and formal royal behavior stuff... I don't have the first clue what I'm doing, especially when they only seem to be out to bait me. I... _love _Jareth, but I don't know how to be a Queen." She put her face back in her hands despondently, blinking back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Sar, Jareth loves you, too. He loved you when you were a snotty little teenager, and he has it _way _worse now..." Jen paused and gave her a supportive hug. "This was your first time entertaining Fae... I'm sure not all of them will be so nasty. You'll figure it out. I'm sure there's someone who can teach you all the ins and outs of the formal stuff. They aren't born knowing this crap, you know. They have to learn it, too."

"Jen, there's something I should tell you, since we're batting this around. He laid it out on the table last night... he asked me to be his wife and Queen, and he also asked me to let you and Steve know you are welcome to stay here, if you decide you like it enough."

Jen's eyes widened in shock. "You mean like... _live _here, in the Underground... _with _you?"

"Yeah. Like that." Sarah grinned at her friend's surprise.

"Wow." She looked at Sarah in shock. "So, like... what would we do? I mean, if we decided to move here? I doubt they need many paramedics here, and I can't think of any marketable skill I have..."

Sarah thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, really. That's more Jareth's specialty. But, I know Steve could always work with the healer, and you... Well, you'd be my moral support, for one. I'm sure we could think of something to keep you busy. I know – you could be my assistant!" She grinned at Jen. "You know, this makes me feel a little better, hearing you talk like you might consider it... I mean, I wouldn't feel so alone. Not that I feel alone with Jareth, but..."

"Yeah I know, babe, you're just feeling all... _mortal_," Jen said making a face. "If all the women here are like those three, no wonder he fell for you so quickly! God, they were nasty!" She shuddered. "Could you imagine Jareth marrying one of_ those three_?" she asked in a disgusted tone.

"No kidding," Sarah replied, resolutely wiping the trace of tears from her eyes. "How 'bout we go for a walk in the gardens? Maybe take Sam and go hang out with Hoggle for awhile."

"Sounds great to me, Sar," Jen agreed easily. Then, looking thoughtful, she added, "You know, Jareth said you'd eventually turn into an Elf or Fae, didn't he? Then you wouldn't have to hear their superior crap any more."

"I'm sure they'll still have something to say. Women like that don't change their tune. Not about something like this," Sarah replied wisely. "Let's go get Sam and hang outside until dinner. Get our mind off those three."

"Let me change and I'll meet you at Sam's room, okay?" Jen suggested.

Sarah went to her room to change after agreeing to meet Jen in a few minutes. She thought affectionately of the little boy who was adapting so easily and obviously having real fun for the first time in a very long while. Yes, there were a lot of positive things here for her, definitely enough to keep her mind off those three witches for now.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Jareth sat in his receiving room gratefully watching the line of petitioners grow shorter and shorter. Spick announced each one by name and recited their complaint before they came forward. Slowly he had worked his way through the seemingly endless mass of goblins, dwarves, fairies and even an odd imp. Being gone for several weeks had allowed the number of cases that he had been requested to rule upon to grow exponentially. It was mind-numbing work, really. Who stole whose chicken, which person was on the right side of a boundary line, whose livestock had been impregnated by another farmer's studs and who would receive the issue of that breeding... same issues, different faces.

He finished explaining to a small goblin shopkeeper that he could not keep the goods of a merchant simply because he had found them sitting at his doorstep. The harried merchant had been under attack by a swarm of fairies and sat them down momentarily to defend himself. He then wearily thanked Spick for his service of organizing the mess and transported himself to his chambers. A warm bath and a bit of a rest before dinner would be just the thing to rejuvenate himself.

Upon entering his bath carrying a robe, he was pleasantly surprised to find the tub already occupied by a leggy green-eyed beauty.

"Hey, sexy," she greeted him. "Care to um... get _clean_ with me?" Sarah offered teasingly and kicked some water at him playfully.

"I believe that is just what I need, Precious," he drawled. He removed his garments to climb in next to her and relax in the sunken tub. She glanced at his face and turned him a bit, rubbing his shoulders. It felt heavenly. The woman had to have some sort of psychic powers, he mused.

"You look chewed up and spit out, Goblin King of mine," Sarah commented softly. "Was it really a stressful day?"

"Stressful? No. Exceedingly, exorbitantly, beyond all words _tedious_? Yes," he answered, relaxing gratefully into the warm water and her ministrations.

"Want me to grab you a glass of wine or something?" she asked, a concerned note in her voice.

He smiled. "Actually that sounds lovely. But, you forget, Precious, that I can conjure it here for us," he replied before waiving a hand over the side of the tub and then handing her one of the two glasses of red wine which had appeared. "So this is what it's like to have pleasant company after a long day's work... I think I rather like it," he stated, turning his head to kiss her gently. She was so lovely and such a welcome sight after his decidedly dreadful day. It still floored him that after only a few short weeks she now_ loved _him and was considering being his queen – a desire he'd harbored for ten years but had never dreamed would come to fruition.

Shifting, he grasped her hips and turned her so that she was sitting on his lap, straddling him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him appraisingly. "What are you grinning about, looking like the cat that ate the canary?" she queried, a mischievous look in her eye.

"Actually I was thinking how very lovely this is, and how grateful I am to have you in my life after all these years, Precious," he replied huskily. He saw an answering flash of love and desire in her mossy eyes as they darkened. Then she lowered her lashes, seeming suddenly sad. Anxiety flooded him as he wondered if she was going to ask to leave. "What is it, Sarah?" he asked, trying to mask the concern he felt.

Sarah sighed. "Jareth, I talked to Jen for awhile today. If I'm going to consider doing this '_Queen_' thing... I'm going to need some instruction or something. If Jen hadn't been there this afternoon, and if you hadn't come in... Well let's just say there would have been several members of the Fae court with black eyes," she stated quietly. "Dealing with those three made high school seem like a breeze."

"Sarah," he said as he lifted her chin with his fingertips. "First of all, those women were way out of line. I suspected things may go awry, which is why I ensured you wore the crystal - I wanted to make sure I would know if things went wrong." He kissed her gently before continuing. "Now, an etiquette tutor is an excellent idea - not just to teach you etiquette but also to give you insight on how to diplomatically handle situations where you are in the right, my dear. My concern wasn't whether you would blacken their eyes, but whether _they_ would injure my _Queen_," he finished, his tone concerned and loving. Vastly relieved that her mind was on such a trivial – at least to him – matter, and not going back Above, he stroked the side of her face gently with his fingertips, brushing stray tendrils of dark hair behind her ear. He was pleased to see her face brighten at his words; she must have been more bothered by the day's events than she had let on.

Sarah sighed and leaned into Jareth's hand. "I think I'm rather getting used to you, Jareth," she said softly.

"Just _used_ to me?" he asked teasingly, giving her a roguish look as he pulled her close and kissed her thoroughly.

"Mmm, well... maybe I'm getting a bit more than... _used_ to you," she murmured huskily against his lips. "Spoiled by you is more like it," she amended as her hands slid over his slick skin.

Jareth returned the favor, picking up the bar of vanilla-scented soap and slowly starting to lather her breasts, her neck, and slipping lightly down her arms. "Here, let me help you finish your bath... we really must get you cleaned up for dinner, my dear."

Sarah laughed, the sound low in her throat. "But of course. And _Your Majesty_, let _me _assist _you _with your bath..." she taunted, starting to lather his chest, tweaking his nipples and laughing at his response.

"Sounds fair, vixen. Let's see who can be more..._ helpful_," he teased. "I rather fancy the idea of licking you dry if we didn't have to make it down to dinner in less than an hour." They rinsed in the water, which continually replenished itself through an underground hot spring that had been rerouted to run through the pipes in the castle ages ago.

Jareth looked into Sarah's eyes, lit with a playful expression but with pupils dilated with desire. She still was as full of innocent fire and spirit as she had been ten year ago. He felt pity for the women who had attempted to take her on earlier in their jealousy and misguided pride. They'd really had no chance against her, he mused as he looked her over heatedly.

Sarah suddenly stepped out from the tub, grabbed a towel, snapping it at him. "Too slow!" she teased as he tried to grab her before she darted away, running into the bedroom. Jareth pulled a towel down and followed her. She appeared from around the corner, to his surprise, and threw her arms around his neck, then walked him backward until he fell onto the bed.

"It seems we still have forty five minutes till dinner, dearest Goblin King. I wonder what kind of trouble we could get into before then..." Sarah teased, giggling as she crawled on top of him and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly.

Jareth allowed all thought to flee his mind as he lost himself in the still-damp nymph attacking him with passionate abandon. He ran his fingers through her wet hair, pulling her ever closer. Without warning, he flipped her over on the bed, pinning her beneath his body. He'd been hard and ready since he first saw her in the bath, and his self-control was rapidly diminishing. He felt of her and realized she was as ready as he as she ground herself into his hand with abandon. He returned his hand to her taut nipple, teasing and cupping the weight in his hand as he licked and suckled. Sarah arched her back, desperately seeking him and he entered her, a groan of deep satisfaction being torn from his throat at the exquisite sensation of joining with this woman he loved. They madly devoured one another, each insatiably hungry for the other. When Jareth at last felt Sarah lose control, shuddering in his arms, he allowed his own rigid self-control to lapse as he lost himself in her once again.

For a moment, they lay locked together, Sarah half underneath him. Absently, she toyed with strands of his wet hair, occasionally planting kisses on his skin wherever she could reach.

Jareth chuckled, delighted with her spontaneity. "I find your choice of pre-dinner diversion most excellent, Darling, but if we don't get up and dressed, Sam will be wondering where we are." He gave her a lascivious grin. "However, I doubt Jen and Steve would have any doubts as to where we were."

Sarah blushed prettily and quickly sat up. "You're right," she replied, and began to finish drying herself off. "We'll just have to postpone the rest until after dinner," she said with a sigh.

"Insatiable thing," he retorted, already looking forward to returning to the room later. Getting out of bed, he too finished drying off, pondering what to wear.


	15. Chapter 15

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Sarah was relieved to see that Sam was ready when she went to his rooms to get him for dinner. He was playing with Fleck again in the enormous playroom that Jareth had added onto his suite. She smiled broadly at the sight of the healthy little elfin boy companionably sitting next to the goblin by the toy train tracks as both excitedly watched the train moving around the track. Jareth had asked him what toy he most wanted in the world, and a train set had been his answer. Mere moments later, Jareth had presented Sam with the gift. Sam and Fleck were babbling stories to each other about the faraway lands it was traveling to.

"Sam, time to eat," she called. He turned the train off and hugged Fleck, extracting a promise for the goblin to come back and play later before joining Sarah at the door and holding her hand.

They walked down together, entering the dining room to see Jareth, Jen, Steve and Healer Tennison already seated. The men stood as Sarah entered the room and she begged them to be seated, embarrassed by the attention. She helped Sam into his seat and found Jareth waiting to assist her into hers.

She leaned over and asked quietly, "Jareth, is Fleck a rather young goblin? I'm curious, because he seems to enjoy playing with Sam more than any of the others."

He responded in a whisper, to prevent the others from overhearing, "Actually he's quite new... when the Labyrinth converted the young men we _met,_ it indicated to me that Fleck had had an extremely neglected childhood and thus it chose to recreate him as a goblin child. I hadn't mentioned anything about him to you, only because I hope we can continue with the idea of the three former ruffians having a new start in life."

Surprised, but not finding any hostility within herself for the creature, Sarah understood why Jareth hadn't mentioned the goblin's previous identity. "No problem. If you're okay with it, he has a clean slate with me," she assured Jareth. She turned and changed the subject, curious about Steve's experiences for the afternoon. "Steve, so what did you learn today... or should I say, what did you learn from each other?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I found out why St. B's lost a couple thousand in medical equipment," he replied teasingly, knowing her curiosity would kill her if he drug out his explanation.

Sarah swallowed her bite of excellent roast beef and replied, "Okay, I'll bite, and don't you dare try to prolong the suspense. What made everything go kablooey?"

Steve grinned. "It has to do with magic and its effect on technological devices... it fries them. That's why they don't have them here. In fact, when you transform from human to Fae, the electrical charges in the body and mineral balances shift to accommodate the magic - the human body has an electrical system in place and certain norms for electrolytes..."

"Steve, I'm a lab tech... I _do_ know about the electrolyte balances and norms. So that's why they thought Jareth was so anemic?" she asked curiously.

"Actually, Lady Sarah, the anemia had to do with the fact that we Fae simply cannot abide very much Iron in the body, merely trace amounts... this significant difference in normal values would have been what your laboratory noticed and thus caused the misdiagnosis of the king," Healer Tennison replied.

"That makes sense, actually; I remember when I first wished Toby away, there was a power outage right before Jareth showed up, " Sarah commented.

"Actually, that is quite normal, Precious," Jareth informed her. "It's a side effect of the massive amount of energy it takes to transport from the Underground to the Above," Jareth noted, then smirked. "It makes for a hell of a dramatic entrance as well."

Sarah snorted inelegantly. "Yes, I've noticed you rather like those..." she commented dryly.

"So, I hear you had an interesting afternoon yourself, Sarah," Steve commented. "Those three witches were lucky to escape with all their body parts! I've seen you when you're pissed off -- it's not a pretty sight."

Jen chuckled. "They're just sex-starved, jealous, stuck-up bitches. We took care of them... Well, until His Highness came in and rescued us from their nasty clutches," she commented dryly, giving a mock-shudder. She laughed at the raised eyebrow she got from Jareth. "Well, they _were!_"

"Oh, I'm not disagreeing with you, Jennifer, they were quite out of line. I doubt we'll be seeing them again anytime soon," Jareth replied with another smirk.

"Speaking of seeing people... Jen, did you mention Jareth's offer to Steve yet?" Sarah asked.

"Mmm, yep. We're thinking about it. Quite seriously, in fact. I mean, we don't really have anyone to miss much. I just have my dad, and I could always visit him occasionally if I understood you right... and Steve just has his sister who lives across the country," Jen replied thoughtfully.

"Yes, it would be possible for you to visit, but not very frequently, due to the amount of energy involved in traveling between the planes as well as the dangers that would be inherent to you as a young Fae in the Above. The enormous amount of steel and iron would greatly weaken you if you were to spend large quantities of time there," Jareth explained.

"Well, so far I'm all for it," Steve exclaimed. "I mean, Jen and I need to talk a little more, and Sarah hasn't really said for sure what she's doing... but I'd love the chance to learn healing from Tennison. We got along great today. The stuff he knows is fascinating." He shot the healer a grin, who returned it readily, nodding.

Jen smiled at Steve, obviously pleased by his response. "So far, I really like it here too. I mean, I haven't seen anything to _not_ like... well, except those three chicks who hopefully won't be back..." Jen stated, agreeing with Steve's assessment.

"I sincerely doubt they'll be able to show their faces around here any time soon," Jareth said, chuckling. Everyone laughed along with him.

Sarah was thrilled to hear her friends' opinions. She'd nearly made up her mind already, but she had decided that she wouldn't announce her decision in public; she wanted to talk to Jareth alone. No one questioned her directly, to her relief.

Jareth stood. "I do have an announcement," he said, walking over to stand behind Sam's chair. Placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, he said, "Sam will not be adopted by an Underground family. He is to be my honorary younger brother, and shall remain here in the castle with me and whoever of you chooses to remain."

Everyone started talking at once, getting up to hug Sam in congratulations. He thought it was the "coolest thing ever" to be brother to the Goblin King, and gloated that Jareth and he had come to the decision together earlier in the day. It had been their secret all afternoon, but he was pleased that everyone knew about it now.

Dinner continued with topical chatter. The food was excellent as always, Sarah wondered where it came from... if Jareth conjured it as he had done for her in the cabin and in the evenings, or if he had a kitchen full of goblin chefs. She'd have to investigate that later. She caught Jareth giving her several meaningful glances and pondered again how she could be in constant need of the man. She'd just attacked him in his bath not an hour ago, for goodness sake. Somehow that didn't seem to matter as she felt herself respond to his stealthy looks as though she hadn't been with him in days.

After dinner, Sarah took Sam upstairs to change for bed before meeting Jareth, Steve and Jen in the drawing room to relax, drink some wine and chat. She was amused to notice that Steve and Jen were teasing each other just as much as Jareth and she were. She wondered idly who would give up and run upstairs first as she ran her hand stealthily down Jareth's thigh, biting her lip in amusement as he jumped and then scooted closer to her. He had his arm draped around her shoulders and continually let his fingers stray to accidentally brush across her breast as he stroked her arm. If their friends hadn't been so intent on one another, she would have smacked him. At least his attentions were _sort of_ discreet...

After an hour of friendly chat, wine and teasing the hell out of each other, Jen and Steve excused themselves due to 'exhaustion' and went upstairs to their chambers. Sarah laughed as she and Jareth made their way upstairs as well, hand in hand.

"What is so amusing, Precious?" Jareth asked.

"Oh, nothing really... I was just taking bets against myself on who would give up first and rush upstairs..." she chuckled. "They were distracting each other just as much as we were."

They changed for bed rapidly, taking turns in the bathroom brushing their teeth quickly. Sarah put on the sexy black nightgown that she knew Jareth liked and crawled into bed to wait for him. The few minutes alone were enough for her to come to a conclusion. Well, she had _already_ reached that conclusion, but now she was ready to share it with Jareth. Her heart sped up a little bit at what she was about to do. When Jareth crawled in next to her and put his arm around her, Sarah turned towards him, placing her hand to the side of his face. He immediately looked apprehensive, apparently sensing her pensive mood.

"Is everything all right, love?" he asked. "You seem quite serious suddenly."

"I just have something I wanted to let you know. I didn't want to say anything at dinner because I wanted to talk to you alone." She was sure of what she wanted to do but for some inexplicable reason she felt ridiculously nervous in telling him.

"It's all right, my darling, you can tell me anything you need to," Jareth said soothingly. She could see from the tight line of his mouth and the crease in his forehead that he was terrified she was going to tell him she wanted to go home.

"You're wrong, you know," she murmured, kissing him gently. "I can see what you think I'm going to say, and you're wrong. I wanted to be alone with you to tell you that I want to _stay here_ - with you. And hopefully, with Jen and Steve, too." She smiled at the look of absolute relief on his face. "Despite the silly Fae twits that want to jump your bones, and your hyperactive goblin horde..." she teased.

"You read me far too well, my dear," Jareth stated, kissing her thoroughly. "I've never had _better _news, Sarah, nor have I ever been so happy." He knelt at the side of the bed, producing a crystal which burst in his hand to reveal a small, antique looking ring box. "So, if you will stay with me... will you also do me the honor of becoming my wife? My Queen?"

Sarah grinned broadly at the sight of her gorgeous Goblin King in his silk pajama bottoms kneeling before her. Romantic, sexy, and devastatingly handsome -- what a combination! "And fear you, love you, do what you say?" she quoted smiling into beloved mismatched eyes.

"Give me your answer, Precious," he said, entirely serious.

"Of course I'll marry you, Jareth. And love you. As to the rest... I'm not so sure I fear you anymore, but I do fear _for_ you... and I'll try to do as you say, as long as you return the favor," she promised as happy tears welled up only to be blinked away.

He slipped the ring on her finger. "It was my mother's, and has been in the family for millennia before she wore it," he explained as she looked at the lovely ring he'd placed on her hand. It wasn't ostentatious or gaudy... merely a shining gold band with two diamonds set into it on either side of a Clauddagh.

"It's beautiful, Jareth," she told him, again blinking away the tears that threatened to escape at the deep emotion she felt looking at the ring on her finger and the radiant face of the man who had placed it there.

He sat next to her and she pulled him towards her, kissing him intently. "I think, Your Majesty... that I would very much like to ravage my fiancée," she murmured huskily into his ear, enjoying the scent and feel of his silky hair on her face. She reached up to bury her hands in it, pulling him close.

"I do think that could be arranged, Precious," he managed to choke out huskily against her mouth as he proceeded to comply with her request.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

The next morning at breakfast, Jen grabbed Sarah and dragged her from the room, stopping outside in the passageway. "I have to tell you, Sar... you're never going to believe this!" she burst out, emphasizing her words with a little squeal.

"What is it, babe?" Sarah asked, her curiosity peaked by her friend's excited and odd behavior.

Jen thrust her left hand out to Sarah, revealing an engagement band on her ring finger. "Can you believe it?" she asked, tears welling up. "He's so sweet... and romantic," she gushed. "Steve took me out on the balcony last night and asked me to marry him... and to stay here with him as his wife!"

Sarah grinned broadly, giving Jen a hug. "Well, I'm incredibly excited for you, sweetie," she said happily. "I have a little bit of news for you, as well." She held her left hand out to meet Jen's, nearly laughing out loud as her friend's eyes widened in shock.

"You're kidding?! You _too_? Oh, that is just too cool, Sar!" Jen grabbed her and pulled her to her in another tight hug. "Did they plan to propose on the same night? This is just the best day ever, Sarah. Just ever." She grabbed Sarah's hand, pulling her into the dining room so they could get some breakfast from the buffet while they were talking. As they were walking over to the table, chatting excitedly, Jareth and Steve walked in nearly at the same time from opposite sides of the room. They served themselves in turn and sat down at the table.

"Jareth, you're not going to believe this!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly. She reached across the table and grabbed Jen's left hand, turning it so he could see the ring sparkling there. "Is that just unbelievable or what?" she asked, smiling broadly.

Steve appeared a bit confused for a moment at Sarah's comment then, seeing Sarah's hand, a grin appeared on his face. "You too? What a coincidence," he said, giving Jareth a smirk. "That's just awesome, Sar!" he stated happily. "I told you all those weeks ago that this guy had it _bad_ for you." He winked at Jareth, who had lifted an eyebrow at the comment but then merely shrugged and nodded at the undeniable truth of it. Steve grinned and said to Sarah, "Can I say 'I told you' so now?"

Sarah retorted, "You can say whatever the heck you want today, Steve, my friend. I'm too frickin' happy to care."

Jareth reached over, holding her hand in his. "Congratulations to you both, Jen, Steve. You are welcome to be married here if you so choose."

Steve smiled happily. "Actually, that sounds perfect, Jare. Jen and I discussed your offer last night, and agreed that as long as Sarah stays, we'd love to, as well. And as it appears that Sarah has made her decision..." His voice trailed off as he grinned almost stupidly at his friends and shrugged. "Who would have thought when Sar dragged me into her living room with her insane talk of Goblins and the Underground that everything would turn out so incredible? I sure wouldn't have. You know Sarah, you still owe me several cases of imported beer, by the way," he teased. "I won't let you forget about it."

"I'm sure I'll manage something," she retorted, smiling as she saw Sam walk in to the room.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

The next several weeks passed in a flurry of preparations. Among all the other activities, Sarah and Jareth took a trip to the Above to visit her family in Europe. She introduced him as her fiancée and they spent a week letting Jareth get to know her family and vice versa. They got along exceptionally well, to Sarah's relief. After a week, Sarah had sat down with them and told them the truth about Jareth and how they had met, news that was met with stunned disbelief from Karen and her father. However, Toby's response was an excited, "I _knew_ it!" After Toby had gone on to describe the room of stairs to her parents, the disbelief had faded mildly to the point where they accepted an invitation to the Royal wedding as well as to Jen and Steve's, both of them claiming, "We'll believe it when we see it."

Jareth had hired a small team of dressmakers to design and create both Sarah and Jen's bridal gowns. He and Sarah had quickly put a stop to Jen's protests that she could never repay him by reminding her that she'd helped save the life of the Labyrinth's king. In his estimation, providing for her wedding was a small thing in comparison, one which he was delighted to do.

Steve had continued to work and train daily with Tennison, learning much and in turn providing great insight to the Healer regarding many Aboveground medicines and treatments. He'd had Sarah bring back to the castle all his study materials from paramedic school and the college books he'd used while he had been completing his undergraduate degree in microbiology.

Jen rapidly acclimatized herself to working in the study and library, dividing her time between organizing the books, processing paperwork and attending etiquette classes with Sarah. An exquisitely beautiful Fae woman who served as a courtesan at the high court had been brought in to teach the girls after much discussion of their options. Sarah had expressed concern at how _exactly _Lady Marebeth knew Jareth at first but after awhile she warmed to her and became more comfortable as she realized beyond a doubt that he really had eyes for no one but her. It also didn't hurt that Marebeth was married to one of Jareth's distant cousins.

The three women became fast friends. Lady Marebeth was great company and highly entertaining, in addition to being extremely well-versed in the manners and customs of court life. The ice had been broken quickly after Marebeth had heard the tale of their early visit by the three ladies of court and how Sarah and Jen had stood their ground against them. When Sarah had relayed Jen's small pep talk that had provided her with the strength to stand up to them, Marebeth had collapsed into gales of laughter and from then on was wont to frequently bring it up to Sarah teasingly whenever she seemed frustrated or down. For some reason, Jen's description of Jareth as a 'prime piece of ass' amused her to no end.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

Sarah awoke quite late the day after her wedding and coronation. It had been a beautiful ceremony - well two ceremonies actually. Afterward had been a whirl of faces and names. Many had traveled from the High Court and several other kingdoms to see the mortal girl who had captured the attention of the irascible Goblin King. Thanks to her lessons with Lady Marebeth, Sarah had felt capable dealing with the never-ending barrage of dignitaries, but she was unbelievably relieved that it was all over. She had entertained herself throughout the day by watching her parents' and Toby's reactions to her new home. Their looks of disbelief and shock when Jareth had transported them to the castle the day before the wedding had been quickly replaced by intense interest in this new world.

Sarah had a feeling Jareth was planning on inviting them to stay, or perhaps come back to live in the castle after they'd processed the reality of it all. She grinned broadly... Jareth had been truly the epitome of the perfect new husband as she was overwhelmed with interest at the reception. He had politely introduced the endless faces but carefully shielded her from too much attention, even pulling her out for a quiet walk in the garden when he became convinced that the press of bodies was too much for her.

"Are you awake, Queen Sleepyhead?" a teasing voice interrupted her musings.

"Jen!" She got up and ran over to hug her friend. "Ugh, I was exhausted last night! I can't believe I slept so late. It was all a bit much, don't you think?" Sarah confided with a giggle.

"I'm just relieved I didn't let you talk me into that double wedding craziness you started out with," Jen replied. "Better you than me... yesterday was_ insanity._ I much prefer how Steve and I have it planned for today," she continued, the note of excitement creeping into her voice.

"Oh, is that today?" Sarah teased excitedly.

Jen grew teary-eyed up and grabbed her again in a big hug. "If it wasn't for you, Sar..." She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "I need to stop this, I'll get all puffy. Let's get some brunch before we have to get ready for the ceremony this afternoon." Jen grabbed Sarah's arm and started to pull her towards the door. "Why does it seem like the only time we're all together is when we're stuffing our faces?" she asked good-naturedly.

Sarah laughed. "Because it's the truth. Lately we've all been so busy for various reasons… I hope it'll calm down soon, though."

Jen nodded. "Me, too. Let's go, I'm starved!"

"Jen, hold on a second... after all our lessons, you're gonna drag me down to the dining room in my nightgown? I _don't_ think so! Marebeth would _kill _me." She pulled a gown from the wardrobe and changed into it. Jen fastened the buttons up the back of the dress while Sarah brushed her hair and put a thin jeweled head band on to hold it out of her face. It went well with the new pendant Jareth had fastened around her neck the day before, the sign of her office when she wasn't required to don a tiara or other crown for ceremonial events.

They walked to the dining room companionably, filled their plates and joined Steve at the table. He let them know Jareth had already eaten and gone to his study to complete some work before the ceremony later in the day. He had agreed to perform their marriage since he was able to do so as the head of state. Besides, they would both be taking the Oath of Fealty beforehand, which would declare them to be citizens of the Goblin Realm, much as Sarah's oaths during her coronation had done.

They chatted excitedly about the wedding and about the events of the evening before. After they were done eating, Sarah and Jen went to Sarah and Jareth's rooms to meet up with the dressmaker for final alterations to Jen's gown, while Steve would get ready in the rooms he shared with Jen.

When they got upstairs, Karen and the dressmaker were there waiting. Karen exclaimed over the gorgeous gown Sarah and Jen had designed with the dressmaker's assistance. Toby and Robert had gone to help Steve prepare. Toby was quite excited about being a part of 'man time', Karen confided affectionately with a laugh.

Lady Marebeth came in to assist with dressing Jen for her wedding and all the women had a lively time teasing her and laughing over incidents from Sarah's wedding the day before, most notably the goblins' involvement, which Sarah had insisted upon. Karen assured them their idea of getting married within one day of each other was a wonderful way to ensure their husbands remembered their anniversaries, joking that they could easily remind one another and would have no excuse for forgetting.

After all the women were coiffed, and accessorized, made up and completely dressed they made their way together to the chapel to meet up with Jareth, Steve, Robert and Toby.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

There was a buzz of hushed, excited whispers as Sarah and Jareth walked together down the aisle where they'd been married just a day before. At the front of the room they stopped and turned. Queen Sarah took her place next to Jareth, head held high as Lady Marebeth had taught her. He could barely restrain the proud grin that wanted to spread across his face at how elegant and regal his new wife appeared. He was pleased that her first official appearance as Queen could be at the ceremony to proclaim her two best friends as citizens of the Underground. He looked away from his bride to watch as Jen and Steve walked down the chapel aisle together. He was very proud and happy for his new friends on this day, as well.

Steve approached first, kneeling and holding his hands out as Jareth reached out to take them in his according to custom.

"Hear you, my Lord Jareth, that I shall be to you and yours both faithful and true, and shall owe my fidelity unto you and lawfully shall dedicate my skills and knowledge to the betterment of the Goblin Kingdom as is my Duty to you, from this day forward." Steve recited the oath as practiced, solemnly looking up into Jareth's eyes. Then he stood and backed away so Jen could kneel in front of Jareth.

Jen knelt and took Jareth's hands, a bit nervously, he realized as they trembled. He squeezed them reassuringly. She then recited the oath of fealty as Steve had done. He saw Sarah grinning proudly at her friend and he realized Jen hadn't had to pull out the little index card they'd written the Oath upon in case she forgot. Jen stood and backed away to stand next to Steve and reached over to hold his hand.

"Let all present bear witness; it is right that those who offer to us unbroken fidelity should be protected by our aid. And since such faithful, by the favor of Danu, has seen fit to swear trust and fidelity to us in our hand, therefore we decree and command that from this time forward you are considered to be a citizens of the Goblin Realm and fully under protection of its king," Jareth pronounced regally.

The goblins and other denizens oft the Labyrinth gathered cheered as if on cue. Jareth smirked. He could always count on his goblins to provide an enthusiastic crowd for any event.

"Now, I believe our two newest citizens have petitioned to be married this day," he teased with a mischievous grin before proceeding with the marriage ceremony. Sarah gave the bride away as she was Jen's closest friend. The two women were truly beautiful and elegant standing next to each other, he mused, admiring his Queen once again.

Soon, Jareth was proclaiming that Steve and Jennifer were now husband and wife and instructing Steve to kiss his bride, which he readily did. They shared an enthusiastic kiss amidst the cheering of the excited goblins. Sarah's family, Tennison, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus all lined up to hug and congratulate the couple before they walked back to the formal reception room for a small feast.

Today, Jareth thought, it was good to be King.

**J&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&SJ&S**

_Epilogue_

Sarah sat on her throne next to her husband of five years, listening patiently to yet _another _goblin explain how his sheep had managed to become impregnated by a ram of his neighbor's herd. She wondered idly why this was such a common occurrence, and why the silly creatures didn't simply plan ahead to put their animals to stud. She sat up straighter as she heard Jareth's voice decreeing who would get which lambs out of which sheep. Court day truly came around far too quickly, but at least it was time spent with Jareth.

After two more cases of petty thievery and four goblins complaining of escaped chickens which they wanted to reclaim from their neighbors, it was at last time to conclude court. Finally they could escape to their rooms, she realized eagerly. Jareth signaled to Sarah to perform the transportation spell, one she had been practicing all week, so - a bit nervously - she did. She was relieved when it worked appropriately and they both ended up in their bedroom. Without warning, she grabbed her husband and pushed him backwards until he fell onto the bed. Crawling on top of him, she pinned him to the mattress. "You know, I used to think you exaggerated the tediousness of Court, my love," she teased, leaning over to nibble and lick at his throat.

"_Never_ would I exaggerate to my Queen," he pronounced haughtily with a gleam in his eye, earning him a giggle from Sarah. She slid off him to lie at his side, stroking his face with her fingers as she relaxed onto the pillows facing him.

"It's too bad I can't think of a way to get Jen to sit in at Court for me from time to time..." Sarah mused, knowing her friend already did quite a bit, managing the household and assisting them with their copious paperwork.

"Such is the exciting life of a Queen, Precious. A bit different than you thought it would be when you playacted your fairy tales in the park, is it not?" Jareth asked, grinning at her.

"Mmm, it's still _got some pretty_ good perks," she declared, leaning over to kiss him again, only to be interrupted by the sound of excited giggling and chattering at the door.

She glanced up to see the door swing open as Toby raced in behind three giggling children. "Sorry, Sis, they got away from me," he apologized. "They knew it was almost time for you guys to be done and wanted to see you."

"It's perfectly fine, Tobes," Sarah replied, holding her arms out as a signal for the two little girls and the boy to join them on the bed. The twins, Katherine and Megan, were two, and Jared was four. Since her family had moved into the castle three years ago, Toby had looked out for them whenever Sarah or Jen couldn't. He spent a great deal of the rest of his time with his tutor as well as trying to teach some of the goblins to read. Jareth found it terribly amusing, but Toby swore he could teach them at least the basics.

Sarah grinned as she saw Jen walking up behind Toby, holding her own two year old daughter, Lizzie, who had her arms clutched tightly around her neck. "What is this, a party in the royal chambers and I wasn't invited?" Sarah teased, looking at her friend over her daughter's head. Jared had immediately crawled up onto his father's lap, as usual.

"Do join us, Jen," Jareth replied with a smile. "The more the merrier in the king and queen's chambers, I always say."

"Yeah, right," she snorted in amusement. "I was just coming to see if you guys had any preference for dinner tonight," Jen said. Then, sounding slightly annoyed, she added, "Steve is still with Tennison, playing with their test tubes, herbal concoctions and spells, and I'm getting hungry. I was wondering if maybe Jareth could um.. 'poof' us some pizza, hot wings with ranch dressing, and beer?" she asked hopefully.

"That sounds more than acceptable, Jennifer," Jareth agreed. He was quite accustomed to 'poofing' them Aboveground fair rather often. "If perhaps Toby could remove these _rapscallions_." He grinned at the children nestled in between him and his wife. "Sarah and I could shower and change and meet you downstairs in say... half an hour? It was a more than painful day at Court and I feel the need to wash it all away rather desperately."

"What's a _ras-pal-lion_?" Jared asked in Jareth's ear, his little face curious.

"_You_, my lad. Now get your sisters and go with your Uncle Toby for a bit. You can go collect Sam, tell him we're having pizza tonight." He hugged his son briefly, kissing the top of his head. "Your mummy and I will be down for dinner very soon, all right?"

The dark haired, blue-eyed boy looked at him seriously and nodded his head. He pulled at his sister's dresses and said, "C'mon Meggie, c'mon Katie... we gotta go get Sammy with Unca Toby."

The doll-like blond, green-eyed girls looked up at their mother, who nodded her approval and endorsement of their father's direction. Satisfied, they clambered over Jareth to kiss his cheeks and then crawled off the bed to follow their brother out of the room. Jen followed, giving them a wink and pulling the door closed behind her on her way out.

"Excellent move, Your Majesty," Sarah murmured when the room had cleared. She grabbed a robe and walked towards the bath with a gleam in her eye, pleased when she noted her husband seemed to be eyeing her with singularly wicked intent.

She undressed quickly and slid into the warm sunken tub with a grateful sigh. Then she noticed two glasses of wine sitting to the side. She picked one up and sipped at it. "Your doing, I assume?" she asked her husband who undressed with suspicious speed and had slid into the tub next to her.

"_Quite. _ There is also currently enough pizza, wings and beer to feed and inebriate the Goblin army in the family dining hall... It should buy us a short amount of time before the troops return to demand what is taking us so long," he replied with a lascivious grin.

"This _is_ why you are king, I suppose... excellent strategic planning," Sarah murmured as she pulled him to her and kissed him tenderly. She thought idly of how she'd once worried that she could become bored with this man. Inhaling his magical spicy scent, she knew she would never take him for granted or lose her excitement for him.

"Indeed. One does what one can to please the Queen... You _do_ realize that is the main duty of a King, do you not?" he asked her huskily as he nibbled at her throat. He licked and lightly suckled there before returning to her lips to kiss her deeply once more.

Sarah slid over to sit on his lap, straddling him as she ran her fingers over his slick, wet skin. The bath was one of their favorite places to please one another. She studied her husband's face. He was just as beautiful now as he had been the first night she'd crawled into his bed in the cabin, letting down her guard to finally give in to his persistent attentions.

She still found herself wondering occasionally what he saw in her, but not nearly as often as she had once. Since her transition to Fae had become complete, she had grown just a bit more enticing, she knew. There was some enchantingly appealing quality that seemed to go with the territory. She'd seen it in Jen, as well. The knowledge that it was there made her feel just a bit more enticing.

She found herself becoming lost in the feel of her Goblin King's body against her own, his talented hands caressing her as he kissed her hungrily. She could feel him relaxing the barriers he kept around himself for everyone but her, saw his blue eyes darken with need and desire. His body readied itself against hers and she met that need without pause, taking him in effortlessly. She nibbled at his neck, then at his shoulder, tweaking his nipples with her fingers as she kissed him passionately, continuing to ride him in the water. She thoroughly enjoyed the power she had over this incredibly attractive and darkly powerful man.

When they'd found their release in one another, they took the time to leisurely wash each other with the vanilla scented soap Sarah still found to be an excellent scent against her husband's skin. They dried each other off slowly, continually teasing one another until Sarah finally stated that they'd better get down to dinner before a search party of small creatures came barging through the door.

Ten minutes later, sitting around the table with her family eating pepperoni pizza and sipping on a surprisingly still-cold beer, Sarah realized the fairy tale had re-written itself to suit her expectations. She didn't dream of being the untouchable princess in the tower or the intrepid adventuring heroine any longer, but she did revel in the role of demanding lover to her King, daughter to her parents, wise sister to Toby, sympathetic and accepting friend, and now, at last, incredibly proud mother.

_It was good to be Queen... _


End file.
